


The Colour of Emeralds

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: The Colour of Emeralds [1]
Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: AU, Booksical, Depression, F/F, Fertility Issues, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Sexual Content, conon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Trapped in a loveless marriage, Lady Glinda longs for adventure and discovery. Hell-bent on fighting the Wizard on his Animal rights ban, Elphaba Thropp wishes for comfort and security. They couldn't be more different, but can both women find what they desire? Perhaps they may even change Oz in the process...





	1. Chapter 1

The Chuffrey Townhouse, in the heart of The Emerald City was bustling with activity. Parlour maids, lined the wide staircase leading from the entrance hall, dusting and polishing in unison. Footman paraded the grand dining hall, laying fine crystal and silver. Mr Beecham, the butler, oversaw it all, with a strict eye. His mistress had entrusted him to ensure her plans were carried out to the T, and the last thing Beecham wanted to do, was let down Lady Glinda Chuffrey. Especially this evening, what with such important guests in attendance. 

“Mr Beecham, Sir”, a young footman, by the name of William, approached the tall butler, “everything is in place and awaiting your inspection, Sir.” 

“Thank you, Wiliam, I’ll make sure all is well, then I shall ring the dressing gong. I shan’t be long, in the meantime, I suggest you go downstairs and have Mrs Hopkins sew that thread on your waistcoat.” 

Wiliam peered down at his chest and sure enough, there it was, the smallest loose thread, invisible to those who were not looking to find it. 

“Yes, it wouldn’t do for you to appear at the Baronesses first dinner of the season, in such a state of undress. I don’t want anything to put any sort of hinderance on tonight's events. And I do not wish to see the Baroness under any stress. Do you understand me, William?” The younger man nodded his head, gave a slight bow to his superior, and then, turned in the direction of the Servants staircase. 

Mr Beecham was not an unkind man. Quite the opposite, but he knew how trying this evening would be on his mistress and would do anything to prevent her from any sort of upset. He had known Lady Glinda since she was a girl of twelve. 

Nearing two score years, he had been the head footman of the Upland family, back home in Frottica. When Lady Glinda had married at the age of nineteen, she graciously asked him to accompany her and lead her new household. He had always been fond of the beautiful little creature, he understood her in a way that her governess and her parents had not. She had the kindest of hearts and the sunniest disposition. She had been destined for great things. 

Six years had passed since he travelled with her to The Emerald City and how things had altered in those six years. He saw the light and hope slowly fade from The Baroness, she had become a beautiful bird in a gilded cage. He wondered at times, if it was only he who could see her thrashing around, longing for an escape... 

XXX 

Glinda stood in front of the full-length mirror, dissecting each aspect of her appearance. She hadn’t been seen in public for nearly six Months. The nerves that flooded her right then reminded her of her coming out ball. 

There was one small exception however. At eighteen she had been full of excitement. At five and twenty, she was filled with nothing but dread. She gave a mournful laugh, Lady Galinda Arduenna Upland, not wanting to attend a social function? It was almost as though she were a different person. Perhaps, if she hadn’t continued holding her silly childhood dreams, then she could be happy? Those notions of romance, adventure and other such frivolities, swarmed her at night, when she was all alone in her bed. They wrapped her in a tight embrace. Glinda wished they would cling more forcefully. She knew they were just fantasy, that wasn’t the real world. Still, they were the only things that kept her sane. 

Her guests this evening would surely know the reason for her absence from society, it had become an open secret in the circles she was confined to. Luckily, she had only heard snippets of the gossip, her ladies maid took great delight in telling her, it was if she had forgotten the Baroness was the subject of said news. 

Glinda did not blame her, Pikney was the most sought-after Ladies Maid in the whole of The Emerald City. Even though the Girl could be silly and impolite at times, she had become a companion of sorts and she knew her servant was only trying to help. 

One of Pikney’s greatest uses, was her keen eye for fashion. Often, the maid was dressed even better than her Mistress. Both women shared the same sense of style and they’d previously joked that Glinda’s wardrobe had sealed her husband various business deals. 

If one heard nothing about the gossip pertaining to Lady Glinda’s marriage, then one would believe her a shining jewel in Ozian society. 

She and Pikney had debated for weeks about the matter of tonight’s dress. Finally, after much thought, a few crying bouts on her part, and countless visits from her dressmaker, she stood in a beautifully elegant, cream gown. 

Layers of chiffon and tulle floated from her waist, before falling to the floor in a graceful sweep. The bodice was simple and made only of chiffon, studded with pearls. Covering it, however, it was the most luxurious, handcrafted, lace cape. The lace stopped just below her breasts and the sleeves brushed the top of her long, silk gloves. Small diamonds graced her neck and ears, bringing a slight glint into her wide oceanic eyes. Pikney had finished off the look by pinning her golden curls into a simple French roll. For that ‘final touch’, she topped it all off with a delicate, diamond and pearl tiara. Glinda looked every bit the Princess, and Pikney definitely seemed to think so, the girl clapped her hands and squealed with delight. 

When Glinda looked into the mirror however, she could see past her beautiful costume and saw nothing but a useless, broken Woman. No number of jewels and fine lace could fix that. 

“My Lady, what’s wrong? Have I done something incorrectly?”, Pikney questioned, concern washing over her youthful face. 

“No.” Glinda whispered. “I had just forgotten what I really looked like, that’s all”. 

Her veiled words pleased her maid, and Pikney spent the fifteen minuets before Glinda had to descend the stairs, on the arm of her Husband, by telling her how wonderful it was to see her mistress back to her old self, soon they’d both be skirting around town shopping and attending other various events that Ladies do. 

Glinda wasn’t listening. She had told the girl the truth. She had forgotten what Lady Glinda looked like! Now she saw it stand before her, she knew that she was no longer that same person, there was no way back now. She had changed unrecognisably. 

XXX 

The first course, of light soup, had been served without a hiccup. The conversation flowed directly, staying away from any heavy topics. 

Glinda was seated at the head of the table, opposite end from her husband. On her left, sat a charming young Margreave. Glinda knew of his rakish reputation, but despite her inhibitions, she found herself feeling refreshed at his conversation. He talked of his various travels and the people he met, with great gusto, adding just enough double-entendres to remain both humorous and respectful. 

On her right, sat an ancient, small lady, who had thought it appropriate to bring her lapdog (by the name of bumble). Glinda could feel the little thing rustling around at her feet. Whilst it was rather impertinent to bring a four-legged friend to a dinner party, Glinda found the situation rather funny. She had almost laughed seeing the look on Beecham’s face, when Nanny, (as Glinda had been instructed by the Woman to refer to her) had asked the butler for a slice of steak and a bowl of water, for the Dachshund. 

Nanny had to be entering her seventh decade and Glinda wondered if she wasn’t partially deaf, she kept interrupting The Margreave’s stories with tid-bits and retorts, that made little sense. He did not seem to mind, however, and neither did Glinda, she found the woman’s take on things ridiculous and non-sensical but rather funny. She had therefor decided, she liked Nanny, very much. 

Nanny was here to accompany the young lady beside her, Miss Nessarose. A girl of around the age of twenty, quiet in manner with a pale complexion and silky chestnut locks. Glinda thought that, if not for the haughty look on her face, Miss Nessarose would be rather beautiful. The fact that she was in a wheelchair, was not a concern for Glinda, but, she could tell from the slight grimaces Miss Nessarose made when Nanny referenced her condition, the girl was embarrassed and did not want any pity. 

Miss Nessarose, was the Granddaughter of the Eminent Thropp, the leader of Munchkinland. Whilst not an intellect by any means, Glinda had always taken an interest in Ozian History and therefor knew, the Thropp family were the oldest unbroken line of leaders Oz had ever seen. They were the closest thing Oz had to Royalty, since the reign of the last Ozma. The news that her Sister, the next in line of Succession, was to attend this evening, had been a great source of intrigue. Unfortunately, she had been immediately on edge after meeting Miss Elphaba, The Third Thropp Descending. 

The striking realisation, that Miss Elphaba had skin the colour of emeralds was bested only by her gaze. A gaze that seemed to radiate through Glinda’s entire body! Her eyes were near charcoal and held a pool of iron, that fixed Glinda in place and made her pulse quicken. In fact, Glinda was only slightly embarrassed, to admit that this Woman made her nervous. 

Onto the second course (a liver pate and bruschetta, that Miss Elphaba, did not touch) and Nanny and The Margreave were still waffling on, with Glinda and Miss Nessarose adding to the conversation at particular intervals.  
Glinda constantly felt the ice from the future Eminent Thropp’s eyes. Every time she turned her head, Miss Elphaba would meet her gaze nonchalantly and look away. Each time, any breath she had, left Glinda’s body in a rush of, what could only, be described as panic! 

She hadn’t the chance to study Miss Elphaba’s appearance fully, apart from her green skin and dark eyes, the only thing she’d noticed, was the slimness of her physique. Quite the opposite of her own, the green woman did not hold an ounce of extra fat! She was incredibly lean and her height only added to that appearance. Glinda could see no curves on the other Woman’s body whatsoever. If not for the slight chill in the air, she might have wondered whether Miss Elphaba possessed breasts... 

“You talk quite a bit of nonsense, don’t you boy?” Nanny’s voice broke through Glinda’s thoughts and she immediately blushed when she realised that for the last five minuets, she had been staring at Miss Elphaba’s chest. 

“I only meant that we, as a society, should be providing the children from less affluent backgrounds, with the opportunity to learn a trade”, replied the Margreave. 

“That’s why Children are required to attend school by law, Avaric, that is why we pay our taxes. Apart from raising our own Children the right way, what do you propose we do?” 

“Trust you, Fiyero, to only see the world from your own, narrow point of view”, Avaric was looking to his right, past Miss Elphaba, to a tall Vinkun gentleman that until now, Glinda had payed little to no, attention to. 

“I wouldn’t consider my point of view narrow, more realistic. children from all walks of life are given an education by the state, it is up to the parents to enforce that education. The whole of society cannot be held liable for one man's failing. We need to focus on our own responsibilities.” 

“What became of the view, ‘it takes a whole community to raise a child?” Glinda could see from his body language, that this was something Avaric was passionate about and she could not help but admire him for it. She too, held her own sentiments on the issue, but she definitely wasn’t going to express them! 

“I happen to agree with Lord Tenmeadows” Too late. Glinda had spoken without realising and immediately felt, not just Miss Elphaba’s, but all eyes on her. Including those of her Husband. 

“Lady Chuffrey, forgive me, but I have two Sons, Avaric has none, that we know of. I know what I'm talking about.” 

A brief flash of anger scratched Avaric’s face, “and what is that supposed to mean Fiyero”? 

“Only, that I am in a better position to assess the situation, as I am a Father and therefor hold more knowledge on the matter of raising children” 

“Sir”, Glinda spoke directly with Fiyero now, a slight fire beginning to build in her belly. “I am sure that what you are doing for your children and the way you are raising them is the right way, for you and your family. There are children in Oz, however, that don’t have a stable family life, some have no family at all! Your Sons, I can only imagine, will follow in your footsteps. They will succeed in their education as they have your support, and with that knowledge they have acquired and the support you so constantly give, I have no doubt that your Sons will be extremely productive members of our society. What about those children, who do not have that support? Or that example? They are more likely to fail in their education and more likely to continue the cycle of poverty that is currently gripping Oz. What Lord Tenmeadows is saying is, that if we, that is us who are able, help facilitate some sort of scheme, where not only young men but women too, have the chance to learn a trade and find their place in society, then Oz as a whole would benefit!” 

She hadn’t realised she’d become so impassioned and was now out of breath. Mouths hung agape all around the table. Except for one... 

“Why can’t all children be treated equally, regardless of their economic background? Why does a rich Man’s Son get to become a scholar and a poor Man’s Son has to find manual labour? Shouldn’t we be doing more to ensure that privilege is wiped out and everyone has equal opportunities?” 

Miss Elphaba’s question was directed solely at Glinda. Her cheeks were burning and her pulse racing. “Well...” Glinda stuttered, she could see Miss Elphaba’s interest waning. “I agree that each child deserves the same level of education, regardless of his or her roots. But wiping out privilege in the way you see it, is impossible! Each of us is completely different. What would life be like, if we were all equal? Society would not function. To have good, we must have evil. We must have a balance”. 

“I wouldn’t expect any other answer, from a mindless Aristocrat!” Miss Elphaba retorted. 

The atmosphere in the room grew heavy and Glinda could see the rage in her husband’s eyes. She was close to tears and felt wholly uncomfortable. She did not speak her mind for the rest of the evening. 

XXX 

After a colossal row with her husband, that left her cheek stinging and Pikney assisting her in the removal of her dress, Glinda curled up in her bed, holding herself tight. 

She waited for her land of dreams to take her, and when they finally did, she did nothing but toss and turn. For all she could see was the colour of emeralds...

 

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello, and welcome to my first FanFic!
> 
> I have had this idea for a while now and have always wanted to post my writings, but I've never had the courage.
> 
> I've noticed that there is a lack of new Gelphie FanFic so I decided to write something that I, as a reader, would enjoy!
> 
> I've done a base plan and this story should take around 10 chapters to complete. I have already written 4 chapters already and they are all around 5k words long. So don't worry! All chapters won't be as short as this but I felt like this was the best way to start as an introduction.
> 
> I'm posting this on Thursday the 13th of September but I intend for Chapter 2 to be up on Sunday, that's the 16th and I hope to update every Sunday after that!
> 
> I'd really appreciate your opinion and if you have any constructive criticism then that's always welcome!
> 
> Also, I'd like to say a huge thank you to TheTimeDragonClock for helping me out with this a great deal! I think she has a FanFic coming up and I can tell you it's going to be amazing so you should definitely go and follow her and you'll be first to know when she uploads!
> 
> Chapter edited on the 23rd of September 2018.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since Glinda’s rather unsuccessful attempt to re-enter society.   
Apart from the heated political debate that occurred at her dining table, Glinda had found the evening to be a pleasurable experience. She had enjoyed the company of Avaric and Nanny, even Miss Nessarose (who had spoken very little) had been an interesting addition to her otherwise, mundane and destitute world. 

The green that had coloured her dreams since, was refusing to leave and Glinda had barely slept in a fortnight! She had been unable to enter her wistful world of happiness and beauty. She tried to carry her days out in a rather normal fashion which was proving surprisingly difficult due to the pile of correspondence and invitations that had gathered on her writing bureau. 

Glinda was confused. Sure, it wasn’t abnormal for her to be asked to every event possible, she was after all, the wife of a successful peer- who happened to have a seat in The Wizard’s cabinet. Ever since her retreat into the darkness, and the reason had come to light, Glinda had expected herself to be shunned by society. It seemed, however, that the piranhas wanted to feast upon her, everyone wanted to add some colour to their soiree, with the presence of the pitiful Baroness Chuffrey. 

She had been muddling through her papers all morning, accepting a few luncheon invites from older women, whom she knew, held no malice, and politely declining the rest. There were a select few that Chuffrey had told her she must attend. Those were the functions she hated the most. She was there to be nothing more than an accessory at her Husband’s side, in the company of dreary old politicians and elderly statesmen. Glinda daren’t speak her mind in that kind of gathering! 

One such evening had been planned for two days' time. The Wizard was holding a light supper followed by a musicale, at The Palace. She had left Pikney to sort her attire for the evening, Glinda had no wish to ponder on it any more than was absolutely necessary. In fact, she was trying to put it from her mind altogether. 

The Wizard was a perplexing gentleman. He appeared charming and polite, he spoke softly and treated his guests with great attentiveness. He reminded Glinda of her own Grandfather, kind and gentle, but a hint of something darker edging in the shadows. She could not read his intentions, and although The Wizard always treated her with great respect and an abundance of flattery, Glinda was always looking for the true meaning behind his words, and thus did not trust him. 

A curt knock echoed through her reading room and she replied with a soft, “come in”. It was Beecham informing her that lunch would be served in fifteen minuets, and unfortunately, her husband had chosen to take his meal alongside her. She huffed a reply and told the butler she would be down as soon as she had finished replying to this last letter. 

Chuffrey rarely took his meals at home, and it was an even odder commodity for him to take them in her presence, unless they were acting as the hosts. Glinda deduced he probably wanted to coach her on what he expected when they attended The Palace. As if she did not know how the wife of an aristocrat was meant to behave! After all, that was what Glinda had been bred for, to be the dutiful wife of a statesman. 

She focused on the letter in hand, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She started to read and her eyebrows jumped to her hairline. 

It was an invitation from Miss Nessarose. She was asking if Glinda would like to come for afternoon tea, one day the following week. How odd. She did not think she’d made much of an impression on the young girl and wondered why she would possibly seek out her company. Was it just to be the two of them? She supposed Nanny might be there, that would be nice, the old woman certainly had some interesting things to say. Would her Sister be there? The thought of seeing Miss Elphaba again did not sit smoothly with her. Elphaba clearly held distaste for Glinda and what she stood for. 

Glinda could not admit that the green woman had plagued her thoughts, for whatever reason. She could not decide whether it was intrigue, anger, fear, or a mixture of the three, that caused her to repeat Miss Elphaba’s words daily. ‘I would expect nothing more from a mindless aristocrat!’ 

Without truly thinking, Glinda penned out a short reply to Miss Nessarose, asking if Tuesday would be an acceptable day for them to meet. She handed the envelope to a footman on her way to the dining room, asking him to make sure it went with the afternoon post. A strange thrill was coursing through her as she walked, Miss Elphaba’s opinion posed a challenge and perhaps a challenge was just what Glinda needed to give her some sort of purpose. 

XXX 

The Wizard’s Musicale went without incident. Whilst Glinda had not particularly enjoyed her evening, she had been pleasantly surprised to see Avaric. She had not pipped the Margreave to be an ally of The Wizard, but regardless of that, it had been nice to spend her time with someone whose company she actually enjoyed. When the Margreave told her that he too, had received an invite from Miss Nessarose Glinda was very nearly excited. The thought of laughing away whilst listening to Nanny and Avaric bicker, was almost what one could label as fun. 

Another couple Glinda had been surprised to see that night, had been Fiyero and his Wife. Instead of the dinner jacket he had worn to her house two weeks prior, Fiyero had been dressed in what Glinda recognised as the uniform of a Vinkun Lieutenant. So, he was a leader in the Vinkun army? That would explain his ‘I know best’ attitude. 

His wife was of typical Vinkun appearance. Average height, dark skin, brown hair and dark eyes. Glinda supposed she was attractive, but not anything special. Her physical structure reminded her of Miss Elphaba, and Mrs Fiyero definitely paled in comparison, next to The Third Thropp Descending. 

When Fiyero had saw Avaric and herself seated together, before the Orchestra started to play, he turned his head and lead his wife in the other direction. The Margreave told her, that after her dinner party, he and Fiyero had engaged in a small row. 

The men knew each other from their days at University, and whilst they had always been friendly they had not always got along. They shared a vast difference in opinion and outlook, and both of them refused to wield to the other. Glinda apologised for her part in their disagreement, she did not want to come between 2 comrades, even if she disliked one. Avaric laughed her off and told her not to worry. He said this was a normal occurrence and Fiyero wold soon swallow his pride, invite him for a drink and then repeat the same saga in a month or two. 

When the grand piano, in the large, ostentatious ballroom had sounded its final note and the last man had finished clapping, the smile that rested on Glinda’s face, soon fell. It had been so nice to be treated as a normal person. She felt terribly silly. She had spent a mere number of hours in Avaric’s company, yet she already felt like she could call him a friend! The thought of feeling welcome and ordinary when they would meet again in a few short days, was the only thing that propelled her home. 

Again, sleep failed to take her that night. Soldiers and green plagued her vision, she could hear the sobs of a distraught woman. Or were they just her own? 

XXX 

Tuesday came at the speed of a snail. 

Glinda was walking down the stairs, after declining Pikney’s 3rd request to accompany her on her outing. She didn’t know why, but Glinda wished to leave all vestiges of her reality behind. She would be with people who did not know her truly (or pretended not to) and applying herself onto a blank canvas, seemed like the gift of Lurline herself. 

The large oak doors opened and in stepped her Husband. Removing his navy bowler hat and sweeping his ash locks back into position, he gave her questioning look. 

“Your meeting with the Eminent’s Granddaughter is set for today then?” 

“Yes, I told Miss Nessarose I would arrive by 2pm this afternoon”. 

She surveyed the Baron, now removing his finely tailored dress coat. Chuffrey was a full decade her senior and at five and thirty, his handsome looks, that Glinda’s Mother had raved on about, were starting to fade. Thin lines had creeped onto his brow and his hairline was now peppered with grey. He’d retained his tall and muscular appearance. When they had married, Glinda had been told how handsome they looked together, but even then, she had failed to agree. They were more than just miss-matched, she looked small and insignificant next to him, whilst he only looked large and intimidating. Their portrait perfectly matched their roles. 

“I do trust that you will remember your place when conversing with that family”? Her husband’s question was much more of an order, and she very well knew it. She also knew the ramifications, if she even thought to disobey. 

“Of course,” was all she could reply, whilst taking the final stair onto the marble floor. They were on even ground now and Glinda had to crane her neck to see his face. 

“Good. I do not question your social skills, or your ability to charm those around you Glinda.” His statement was so shocking she almost stumbled. “Your impeccable lineage was, after all, one of the reasons I married you. Of course, I have been displeased to learn that you find it hard to hold your tongue, but, what woman can? You, go too far at times however, Glinda.”. 

He took a step toward her and immediately her body tensed. How could she have been so stupid? When had her husband ever truly complimented her? She should have known, he was cleverly trying to bring her down, yet again! 

“You cannot afford to let it happen today.” He continued. “Especially within earshot of those from Munchkinland.” He was threatening her now! “Whilst we, the government, have an amicable relationship with the current Eminent, he will not be around for ever. I have been informed that he is currently unwell, and if that wretched green thing is to succeed him, we need her to take a more favourable view on us than the one she currently holds.” 

She understood. Her husband and the rest of The Wizard’s cabinet, were frightened of Elphaba, but why? She knew the Third Thropp Descending’s policies were polarised with the government but even if she did become the leader of Munchkinland, Miss Elphaba was still one woman and Munchkinland only one province in Oz. The Wizard would still have his power and Miss Elphaba would be a mere nuisance, so why did they fear her so? 

“I would like you to make friends, Glinda. I think it would do us all good.” With that last statement, Chuffrey ascended the stairs without a backward glance, leaving her to digest what he had just said. 

So, she was to be his political pawn? He was happy for her to form a friendship with Miss Nessarose, in the hope it could possibly have an effect on her Sister? Did he want her to become friends with Miss Elphaba as well? The idea was laughable, Glinda knew the last thing she and the green woman would ever be, was friends! 

She would not let Chuffrey’s words take away her anticipation. She had been looking forward to this afternoon and she was going to enjoy her freedom. 

Her chauffeur opened the door to the stately motor car, and she got in, smoothing the skirt of her lavender dress as she sat, to decrease the chance of any possible wrinkles. She was dressed much more simply than she would have been, if she was going to lunch with one of her husband’s associates. Her dress was a soft muslin, a silk bow clinching her waist. Her most comfortable cream heels adorned her feet and around her neck, a single strand of pearls. She had taken to wearing her hair up more often, it was styled in a marcel wave and held in a chignon. The only thing about her attire, that one could consider her usual decadence, was the mink fur coat around her shoulders. A beautiful chestnut, she enjoyed the softness when it brushed her cheek. It had been her favourite present had ever been gifted to her. Even if it had come from Chuffrey. 

Glinda was surprised when she learned the location of the Thropp townhouse. Whilst she resided in the very centre of the Emerald City, (the most affluent area, only a stone's throw from The Palace itself) The Thropp family had chosen the western edge to base themselves. It took Glinda half an hour to get there, making her almost, very nearly late. She was far from the emerald streets she knew. Here, the roads were much narrower and the buildings cloistered together. The blonde could have sworn she saw a Man fall from the steps of a nearby tavern! 

“I’m sure this isn’t the Emerald City you know, My Lady”, said her chauffeur. 

She had to agree. She knew there were seedier parts of the City, but she had never thought she would ever traverse them. She could not believe this was where the most important family, in all of Munchkinland were living! 

They pulled up to an old, three storey house at the end of a cobbled street, it was the only building, she could see, that stood alone. She alighted the vehicle and readied herself to approach the front door. Her gloved hand made three sharp knocks. No one came. She knocked again, looking over her shoulder to see a few onlookers, openly gaping at her. She heard a voice call from the inside and before her raised fist could touch the weathered wood a 3rd time, the door was pulled open. 

She must have looked rather stupid standing there, her hand raised and her mouth open. “Are you Lady Glinda then?” A boy in his late teens had answered, he was tall, gangly and his outward appearance was shabby, but his clothing, even though out of fashion, was too fine to belong to a servant. 

“I am Lady Glinda. I am here at the invitation of Miss Nessarose.” 

The boy smiled, “my Sister said you were pretty, but I didn’t quite believe her.” 

Glinda blushed a thank you, slightly uncomfortable at the situation. She didn’t know Elphaba and Nessarose had a Brother. 

“I’m Shell.” She shook his hand. 

“Very nice to meet you, Master Shell”. 

He laughed, “Just Shell, will do fine, Baroness”. 

“Just Lady Glinda, will do fine, Shell”, she replied as he led her inside the house. 

The first thought that sprung to Glinda’s mind, was how dark it was. The walls were lined with red and the furniture was all the same deep wood. Definitely not her taste, she preferred pastels and more neutral colours. 

“They’re in there”, Shell said pointing toward a door that stood ajar. 

“They?” She questioned. 

Shell just smiled and gave her a nudge forward. She found she liked the boy but she couldn’t say the same for his manners. 

She was unsure whether she should knock. 

“Is that you Glinda?” 

Well that was a terribly informal term of address. It was Nanny, so Glinda was prepared to let it slide. She entered the room smiling brightly. 

Thankfully, it was better lit than the rest of the house, it still retained the same décor, but large, floor length windows on the back wall gave it an almost homely feel. Nanny and Nessarose were seated on a dark, leather couch and in the corner in a tatty, red armchair was Avaric. She beamed at the sight of them all! 

“Come and sit child. Avaric has been delighting Nessa and I, about his tales of Gillikineese women.” 

“I do hope, these are tasteful anecdote's you have been telling, My Lord? You might remember, I myself happen to be a Gillikineese woman”. She sat on the couch opposite Nanny and Nessarose, turning her head towards Avaric, awaiting his response. It was Nessarose who spoke first. 

“Nanny has been the one to let the conversation slide, Lady Glinda. I think she forgets that I am an unmarried woman, who should not know, why it is men prefer Gillikineese women”. 

Nanny did not seem phased by Nessarose’s obvious scolding, and merely laughed. “Little Nessa forgets, Nanny knows all her duckies secrets. Nanny has seen the books on the shelf.” 

Nessarose turned the same shade as the walls, “those are Elphaba’s,” she mumbled. 

Glinda tried to help Nessarose’s unease by questioning Avaric. “Why do men prefer Gillikineese women, Lord Tenmeadows?” 

The poor man couldn’t even open his mouth to answer. Nanny cackled, “it’s their figure of course child!” Gesturing toward Glinda, Nanny continued, “look at you! I’ve never seen more curves on such a little thing.” 

Glinda grimaced. She was uncomfortable about her body. Even as a teen her..assets had been more visible than those of her peers. Since then, her body had been through several changes and they had only intensified what was already there. 

Apart from Nanny, everyone in the room seemed to be uncomfortable, and when Avaric broke the silence and said that actually, he happened to find women from Munchkinland more appealing, nothing more was said on the subject. 

They had been talking for over an hour now, tea and scones had been enjoyed and Glinda was revelling in the convivial atmosphere. Until the subject of children was brought up. 

“Are you thinking of starting a family of your own, Lady Glinda?” It was Nessarose who asked the question that made Glinda’s heart sink. The younger woman was only being polite, but Glinda seethed at her. Why did she have to ask that? They had been delighting each other about the differences in their upbringing. She and Avaric had shared experiences in Gillikin, Nessarose had spent her formative years in Quadling Country (and of course Munchkinland) and Nanny, well Nanny didn’t seem quite able to remember where it was, she had first come across a naked man dancing round a fire. 

“I cannot have children.” The light from the windows seemed to die at Glinda’s answer. Tension circling the air, was making her breaths come in short pants. How did she get out of this situation? 

“I think that is a dreadful shame,” said Nessarose. “The way you spoke the other evening made me think you’d be a very loving Mother. 

It was kind words, said in such matter-of-fact terms. Tears sprung to her eyes and she desperately tried to swallow the lump in her throat. 

For the first time, the colour green gave her a lifeline. 

“I’m back”, Elphaba strode into the room. She mustn’t have sensed the tension, or she did not care. She perched herself on the very edge of the couch, next to Glinda. The green woman had some cheek, she did not want to sit near her? It should not have offended Glinda, this Woman was an oddity after all, but it did. 

Nanny and Nessarose both enquired about Elphaba’s day and she replied with an abrupt curtness that Glinda, found quite rude. How could this family be of such high birth? 

It transpired that Elphaba had been visiting a home, for foundling children, on the outskirts of The City, the thought made Glinda feel worse. 

“Did you happen to see Fiyero”, asked Avaric? 

“Why would I?” Elphaba snarled. She appeared, in the moment, to share the characteristics of a wild animal! 

“He is refusing to see me and I know the two of you are particularly friendly, so I wondered if maybe, he had said anything to you?” Avaric was calm in his demeaner, but Glinda suspected he had an ulterior motive.   
She had not realised Fiyero and Miss Elphaba were friends, from what she knew, they seemed to be completely opposite. What could they possibly have in common? As for Avaric’s friendship with the Vinkun, had he not told her not to worry? The Margreave had said that he and Fiyero would be back to normal in no time, and now the Soldier was refusing to see him. Was this her fault? 

“Contrary to your belief, Avaric, the world does not revolve around you, therefore why would I be discussing you, with anyone?” Elphaba’s snarky retort seemed to anger Avaric. 

“Perhaps I should write to Sarima, his wife? Maybe she would be able to aid me?” 

Elphaba swiftly turned away from him, fists clenched at her side. 

Glinda’s awkwardness at the situation, and her own thoughts on the conversation that had been going on before Elphaba entered the room, caused her to squirm. The woman beside her must have noticed, for now, dark eyes were boring into her own. Glinda reached nervously to her side, where her coat had been placed, on the arm of the couch. It was certainly odd, in an aristocratic household, for a servant not to take a guest's outerwear and hang it up when they entered, but Glinda believed, there wasn’t much of what she had considered ‘normal’, in the Thropp family. 

Elphaba had saw her reach for comfort and was now staring at her coat. “That”, she pointed, “that isn’t real is it?” 

Elphaba did not seem the type to enjoy fashion, but Glinda was relieved. How normal, a question about her clothes, now there was something she could handle. 

“Yes, It’s mink! My husband bought me it as a gift, for my Birthday a few years back. I must say, I was surprised, Chuffrey is not one to remember such sentimental things.” She had expected to illicit some form of amusement from the room’s occupants, at her last statement but everyone, except, Miss Elphaba looked nervous. She looked disgusted! 

“You really are the stereotypical, dumb blonde, aren’t you?” 

“Elphaba, that is enough!” Avaric, was poised at the edge of his seat, Glinda should have felt warmed at his readiness to defend her, but the comment had left her affronted. 

“I beg your pardon.” The blonde was bemused. How had a conversation about her coat, turned into insults being thrown at her? 

“A poor, defenceless animal, or Animal has been slain, so you can walk around with something hanging from your shoulders! I think you are absolutely abhorrent! I refuse to sit in the company of such a person any longer!” With that, the oldest Thropp Sister got up and left the room. Avaric was burning with rage, Nessarose was quiet with embarrassment, Glinda was close to tears, and Nanny, well Nanny, was perfectly normal, as if none of this had taken place. 

Glinda had never thought about where the fur came from. The one at her side was not the only one in her wardrobe, she had dozens perhaps. The possibility that another being had suffered for the cause of her vanity, made her feel sick! Was Elphaba right? Even if she was, that gave her no right to speak to Glinda in such a way. 

Due to the awkwardness and the fact that their rather pleasant afternoon, had come to such a sticky end, led both Avaric and Glinda, to bid their farewells. Nanny made Glinda promise to return and see them soon, she said she and Nessarose did not manage out very often, so her company would be much welcome. Glinda very much doubted she would ever return to this part of The City, after today's events. 

Avaric walked with Glinda to the front door. There was no sign of any staff, no sign of Shell or even Elphaba- not that she had any desire to see the horrid woman ever again. So much for her husband’s instructions to ingratiate herself with the Munchkinlanders. Glinda now believed one of them, might want to lynch her! 

As he closed the front door with soft thud, Avaric turned and put his hand on her free arm. Across the other, lay her coat, she hadn’t the stomach to put it on again, after what had transpired. “Ignore Elphaba”, said Avaric. “She is not as righteous as you may think.” 

“What do you mean?” She whispered. 

The Margreave’s handsome face twisted, as he thought for a moment and Glinda took the time to study him. She had heard many women talk of the infamous Margreave of Tenmeadows and his womanizing ways. Although Glinda was not entirely comfortable with the fact her new friend was probably, definitely, a rake, she could understand why he was so popular. He was perhaps, the most handsome man she had ever seen. His face was much too soft and his blonde curls perfectly matched her own. For a moment, Glinda thought she’d much prefer to be wed to Avaric, than Chuffrey. Did that mean she was attracted to him? It definitely, didn’t feel like what she dreamt it would, but she supposed that was to be expected. She had come to realise, after all, that her dreams had no base in reality. 

“I don’t wish to be vulgar and I know I shall probably regret telling you this, as it’s not the topic one usually discusses with a Lady, but damn it, my own anger at the pair has gotten the better of me!” Who was he talking about? What pair? “The future Eminent Thropp is having an affair with Fiyero Tigelaar!” 

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 2, just a little bit of history and me trying to set the scene. 
> 
> One thing I'd like to note, for the purpose of this story, Fiyero is not a Prince, he is however, an important figure in the Vinkun leadership. 
> 
> If you have any questions or anything you’d like to know more about then please, feel free to leave a review, send me a DM or follow me on Instagram (where I'm most active) @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Chapter updated on the 23rd of September 2018.


	3. Chapter 3

Prenote   
This story is rated M for a reason, (ie, it will eventually contain Smut...) If that is not something you are comfortable with, or you are under the legal age, then I must advise you not to continue reading. I’m mentioning this now because, 1. I don’t want to put a warning on every Chapter, as I as a reader, enjoy the surprise and like to follow the story without knowing what’s ahead, that way it is a more immersive experience! & 2\. The M rated warning should have already warned you that this story is for Mature audiences.   
With that being said, and supposing you are still reading, please, do enjoy!:) 

Dancing was one of the very few things Glinda still found herself able to enjoy. She had loved it ever since she had been a small girl, and Beecham would let her dance atop his feet. Tonight, however, the Baroness could not move as freely. She would have liked to blame the inability to keep in time with the music, on her partner, a portly middle-aged Duke, who did not seem to know where her waist was, but the truth of the matter was, that Glinda’s mind was elsewhere. 

She had spent some time with Nessarose and Nanny in the past few weeks. The youngest Thropp Sister had written immediately, after Glinda’s departure of her home, to apologise for the way the afternoon had turned out. The two of them had begun to exchange letters daily afterwards. 

Different to the Nessarose that Glinda saw in person, the girl who wrote her, had an awful lot to say. Nessarose, whilst not as politically minded as her Sister, held strong beliefs and would defend her cause with all she had. The younger woman was able to word her opinion in such a way, that Glinda was able to understand, even though she did not agree with the majority of her thoughts (Nessarose’s political alignment veered much further to the right than her own), she did understand where her contemporary was coming from. 

The two women had discussed the matter of faith, as well as politics, and Glinda was surprised to learn the Thropp children had been brought up as Unionists and their Father had been a travelling preacher. Nessarose was the only one of the siblings who still held onto her religion, she divulged that Shell- who as Glinda suspected, was only nineteen- had been experimenting with, what she referred to as ‘the Pleasure Faith’. Glinda did not have a clue what that was and she didn’t really want to know, apparently their Father wished to send Shell to live with their Grandfather, at Colwen Grounds, after he had been caught in what Nessarose described as, a ‘compromising’ position. 

Miss Elphaba on the other hand, seemed to be a complete Atheist. The way she was described to her on paper, made Glinda believe she was some sort of anti-establishment, activist. She had learned that the green woman had often been troublesome in her youth, due to her devising not-so-legal Animal rights campaigns. That could possibly explain Elphaba’s reaction to her mink (or Mink) coat. Explain but not excuse. Glinda did not let Nessarose know she had ordered all her furs to be disposed of after she had done some research on their origins. There was no need for that sort of information to leak back to Miss Elphaba and allow her to think she had been the one to open Glinda’s eyes. 

After writing one another for over a week, the two women (and Nanny of course) had decided to visit Glinda’s favourite dressmaker. They had both received an invite to the engagement ball of the Duke of Phan’s daughter. The old socialite that was Galinda Arduenna, would have been thrilled to receive such a scandalacious request, but Glinda was much less enthused at being surrounded by every nosey, busy body in the Emerald City. 

The Duke of Phan had just received his title, before then, he had been a moderately successful importer of Munchkinland goods to Gillikin. He was never in direct line for the Dukedom but a fire that had broken out in Phan hall had killed his Cousin and his two Sons, who were the Duke and his Heirs at the time. Much gossip and rumour surrounded said fire and Glinda suspected, everybody who was anybody would be at the new Dukes, Daughters celebration, just to see if they could find any truth. 

The only thing that led Glinda to accept, apart from the fact that she was to see Nessarose, Nanny and possibly Avaric, was the fact that the scandal surrounding the Phan family could possibly cover the gossip that followed her. 

Speaking of Avaric, the petite blonde had not seen the Margreave since that afternoon at the Thropp’s. She had thought of him often and missed his company more than a little. The secret of Miss Elphaba’s relationship with the married Fiyero had also been a weight on her mind. She still saw emeralds and soldiers at night when she closed her eyes, but now the two seemed to intertwine. 

She had taken up the opportunity to dance, in order to look for Avaric but she was failing miserably in her attempts. She knew Nessarose and Nanny were seated over by the punch bowl. Her husband was off in an anti-room playing a game of cards. She had seen Fiyero dancing with his wife and had hoped to see the Margreave of Tenmeadows nearby, waiting to speak with his friend, but there was no sign of the handsome blonde. 

She wished the man dancing with her, would be the one to make himself scarce. His wandering hands were really starting to bother her now! As she felt his fingers inch even lower, she disentangled herself from his clutches and murmured something about needing some air, before making a quick escape off the dance floor. 

She decided to go in search of the powder room, she could feel the sweat on her brow and if she were to run into Avaric, she did not wish to look a complete mess. A passing maid was able to direct her and she went up some stairs and along a long corridor before reaching her destination. 

She looked upon her reflection. She did not love what she saw but she didn’t loathe it either. Her dressmaker had outdone himself, she had to admit. A wonderfully camp man who spoke with a thick Quadling accent, he was the very best that Oz had to offer. Her gown was a pale, pink silk, atop a modest crinoline. The silk was far from simple, depending on the light it shimmered various shades, from coral to fuchsia. The cut of the neckline was not too low, but still, she did not feel one-hundred-percent comfortable that a considerable amount of cleavage was showing. Pikney was terribly envious of the dress and Glinda wondered if maybe that was the reason her maid had laced her corset much tighter than usual. 

Master Crope (the dressmaker) had been thrilled when she’d brought him a new customer, that was until he had met Nessarose. The girl was terribly fussy. She refused any frills or embellishments. Darker colours were necessary and neither her arms or legs could show any skin. Crope had been rather annoyed at having to make something so simple but his creation did suit Nessarose perfectly. The bodice was made of layers of navy chiffon and had beautiful floating sleeves. The skirt was not unlike Glinda’s, it was a beautiful, deep navy silk, atop a crinoline cage. The younger Thropp really was quite striking. If she wasn’t so shy and standoffish, Glinda believed she would have a flock of admirers. She had the same angular features as her Sister, although slightly softer, and her eyes and hair were only a few shades lighter than Elphaba’s deep chocolate.   
That was where the similarities ended. Where The 3rd Thropp Descending was stick thin, her Sister had moderate curves. Whereas Elphaba had virtually no bosom, Nessarose had the perfect handful. Glinda was slightly jealous of her. Nessarose’s figure was enticing, whilst hers a little too plump. 

She righted herself in the mirror, touching up her lipstick and concealing the tube again in her purse. Here she was, daydreaming about the figure of a woman, when she’d much rather think of Avaric’s! 

She had come to the conclusion, that she found Lord Tenmeadows attractive, and whilst she was a married woman and he was her friend, imagination never hurt anyone, right? 

She left the restroom and began to traverse her way back to the ballroom. A door that was not fully closed on her left, caught her attention. She stopped and tried to peer in. All she could see in the gap, was the faint light of the moon streaming through a window. She edged her way in. 

The room was deserted but a grand piano on the far side, gave her a thrill. She loved music and the piano was her most favourite sound. She had taken lessons as a girl and had found herself to be rather accomplished. Chuffrey did not much care for the arts, so he refused to install one at their home. It had been a long time since Glinda had played and she longed to caress those ivory keys. Just a few notes, no one would ever notice. 

Even though it was terribly frowned upon, to go meandering through someone else's home, without their knowledge or permission, she couldn’t help it. The piano was calling to her like a mermaid to a lost sailor. 

The first note sent a shiver up her spine. Glinda was lost in it. Her fingers began to play without her knowledge. A familiar tune. She began to sing. 

The song a robin sings,   
Through years of endless springs,   
The murmur of a brook at evening tides.   
That ripples through a nook where two lovers hide. 

That great symphonic theme,   
That's Stella by starlight,   
And not a dream,   
My heart and I agree,   
She's everything on this earth to me. 

“What on earth are you doing”? 

Glinda jumped to her feet, the lid of the piano slamming none too softly! She had been so entranced in the music, she had not heard anyone come in. The voice didn’t come from where she’d expected, the door she had entered through. There in front of a door off to Glinda’s left stood the last person she wanted to see. It was Miss Elphaba. 

“I was just...well, I was only...”, Elphaba stared at her waiting. Glinda would not allow herself to be intimidated, it didn’t matter that her legs were shaking. “I was on my way back to the ball and I noticed the piano in here but I do not see what that has to do with you?” 

The other Woman sniggered at her. “I’d have thought, even you would have realised, how rude it is to be in someone else's private space, nosing around.” 

“I was not ‘nosing around’!” This awful woman, how did she have the gall to stand there questioning her on social etiquette, when she was the epitome of impropriety. “I’m not the only one who is somewhere they shouldn’t be, am I?" 

“Is that the best you’ve got to offer? You really are a silly, little girl, aren’t you?” 

“According to you!” Glinda was seething now, she was afraid she might say something ridiculous. “What are you up to anyway? I wouldn’t happen to find Fiyero in the next room would I?” 

If Glinda looked angry, then Elphaba looked livid! Glinda laughed, “yes I know about that! You see, I'm not as ignorant as you may think. I wonder if he’s managed to put his trousers back on? Are you not upset that he’s scarpered, and left you to carry out the walk of shame?” 

She took several long strides towards her, she was toe to toe with her. Glinda looked up, ignoring her fright. She could see Elphaba’s eyes glinting like glass in the moonlight. The light, or lack thereof, gave the green woman a mysterious air. 

“How dare you!” Elphaba growled. 

“How dare I?” Glinda screeched. “I’m not the one cavorting with a married Man! Right under his Wife's nose, no less. Have you no shame?” 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, you imperious, stupid Girl!” 

“No”, replied Glinda. “It is you who has no idea. Have you stopped and thought what your little dalliance could do to those poor boys? Not only, is Fiyero married but he has a family and you are nothing but the selfish whore”. 

For a minuet Glinda thought the other woman might strike her. Perhaps, she had gone too far, she didn’t know why, but the thought of Fiyero and Elphaba, engaged in a sexual relationship, made Glinda boil. Luckily, no slap came, instead, a shrill cackle echoed around the- all of a sudden- too small room. 

Elphaba took a step forward, she stepped back. Elphaba took another and another, until she had Glinda pressed up against the wall. There was no escape for her. “Are you jealous Baroness? Does it break your heart, that a Man has chosen a woman with green skin, over the blissful, blonde, beauty that is, Lady Glinda?” 

This Woman was ridiculous! She held no interest in Fiyero! None at all! 

“Perhaps you are curious as to what a man like that would want with a Woman like me, hm?” 

“I know exactly what he wants with you.” Glinda’s voice was gruff, she could feel adrenaline pulsing through her veins. “He wants nothing more that sex. And you have no need to worry, I have no desire for your foolish lover”. 

Elphaba’s arms landed either side of her head and she moved even closer, if that was at all possible. “You don’t desire Fyero? What is it that the Lady Chuffrey desires, then?” That last part was whispered and Glinda’s face had to be hot enough to fry an egg by now. Images from her late-night dreams flooded Glinda’s mind and she desperately tried to shoo them away, but they were awfully persistent. She could not remember the last time she had been this close to another person, it had been over a year since Chuffrey had shared her bed. 

The tall woman laughed and she felt the breath at her ear. One of Elphaba’s hands fell to the exposed skin of Glinda’s shoulder. She gasped. The Womans fingers were cold and surprisingly soft. “Perhaps you like something a little...rougher?” She felt sharp teeth nip her earlobe and she moaned in pain. Except the bite was not sore. 

The hand that was on her shoulder moved inwards now, toward the centre of her chest, leaving gooseflesh in its wake. Elphaba was looking into her eyes. Glinda shifted onto her toes, her breathing was coming short and fast. 

“What makes you scream at night Glinda?” 

Before she knew it, Glinda had raised her hand and delivered a sharp blow to the green woman’s cheek! Her palm stung and Elphaba stepped back holding her jaw, looking at her with surprise. Glinda could not name this feeling. Her face was flushing. Her pulse was rushing. Her head was reeling. 

She did all she could do. She gathered her skirts in her fists and ran! She left that room. She left the oldest Thropp. Down the stairs, she saw a Footman. She told him to deliver a message to her husband, telling him she had been taken unwell and was returning home. She rushed outside where her car was waiting and threw herself in. 

She was still panting and tears had begun gathering in the corners of her eyes. Thankfully it was dark and her chauffer thought her ill. She didn’t think she could speak, even if she wanted to. 

Once the car stopped outside her townhouse, she made her way to her rooms, as quickly as was humanly possible. She waved Pikney off and managed to convey the order that she was not to be disturbed. 

In her room, she discarded her shoes and tried desperately to undo the zip at her side that held her dress in place. 

Everything was too tight! 

Everything was too hot! 

She got the dress off and began removing the crinoline. Her stockings were next. She stood in nothing but her corset and underwear. 

The rough lace was irritating her breasts. She could feel it scraping her nipples. She could not breathe. 

She pulled and pulled, trying to unlace her damn corset. She didn’t know what she was doing. All Glinda knew was that she needed to be free from the confines of all her clothing. 

She couldn’t get it off. 

She went through to her reading room. There was a pair of scissors in her bureau. She sliced her corset in the middle. 

As her breasts escaped their confines, she moaned and grabbed them. They were incredibly sore and tender. Her nipples were hard from the chafing of the lace. She attempted to massage her breasts, to soothe them, but it only seemed to heighten this feeling, this feeling that Glinda was unable to explain. 

She didn’t know why, but suddenly she knew that a cool bath was what she needed. She called for one to be drawn and again told Pikney she didn’t want her assistance. 

As soon as she sat down in the cool water, she let out a great breath she had not known she was holding. What the hell had just happened? Her body had never reacted this way, not ever. It had to be something to do with Miss Elphaba. Or her words at least. 

After trying to calm herself for over ten minuets Glinda started to examine her body. She was sticky with sweat. Between her legs was uncomfortably sensitive. Had she had some sort of adrenaline rush? She had heard of occurrences, where a person was in fear for their life and therefor, experienced a strange physical reaction, but she didn’t think Elphaba wanted to seriously injure her, did she? 

Glinda must have spent over an hour in that bath, before she got too cold. Instead of her usual nightgown, she tied her silk robe around her waist and climbed into bed. Frightened to close her eyes, she hummed the tune she had been playing earlier until she fell asleep. 

The song a robin sings,   
Through years of endless springs,   
The murmur of a brook at evening tides.   
That ripples through a nook where two lovers hide. 

XXX 

When she awoke the next morning to Pikney asking if she wished for Doctor to be called, it took Glinda a few moments to come to. The memories of the previous night came flooding back, was it just a nightmare perhaps? She could still feel the sharpness of something tickling her ear lobe and those residual feelings returned. It was all real then. 

She had to keep herself busy today. There was no way she wished to hide away and replay what had happened, what if those strange feelings came over her again? 

She told Pikney a Doctor would not be needed, that last night had just been a blip, a migraine. Her ladies maid assisted her with her morning routine and she dressed in a simple cream skirt and sky- blue blouse, before heading downstairs. 

She asked for her morning tea to be brought to her in the conservatory, where she tried to plan out her day evenly. 

She could visit Nessarose and Nanny? If she did that, there was the chance of bumping into Elphaba. Nessarose and Nanny were out of the question then. 

Yesterday, she had been so desperate to find Avaric but since her meeting with Elphaba, he had vanished from her mind. Would it be too improper for a Lady to call at his home alone? She knew the answer to her own question was a yes, but for some reason, she failed to care. She could just say she had a previous appointment with the Margreave and pray to Lurline that he was home. She deduced it was probably not the best idea to call on her friend so early however, the clock had just struck noon. 

Since she had been having trouble sleeping, Glinda had re-taken a childhood habit. When she was a young girl and a storm, or even the wind, frightened her, little Galinda had snuck her way downstairs and into her Fathers library. She enjoyed his books about old Gillikineese architecture, there was a particular one about the University town of Shiz that she found especially fascinating. There were pictures of ancient, gothic buildings and stories about their origins. All of this had been terribly exciting to a young girl, who had seen nothing but her rural Hometown and the briefest glimpses of The Emerald City. 

She still had that book, tucked away under her pillow, and she had read it thrice, cover-to-cover, in the last month alone. Time for something new perhaps? 

An hour later she and Pikney were entering a quiet bookstore. The maid looked horribly aghast at the place her mistress had brought her to. She ran a gloved finger down the spine of an old tome and wrinkled her nose at the residue of dust it had left. 

She asked the clerk behind the counter where she might find his section on architecture and he led her to a few rows of books, laid out near the door. “I’m afraid this is all we have, My Lady. Not really a popular subject round these parts”. She couldn’t help being slightly disappointed. There were only maybe two-dozen for her to choose from. She thanked the man and began to browse. 

She found a rather heavy book, pertaining to Munchkinland and when she read the page of contents, she was instantly intrigued. It seemed there was a section on Colwen Grounds. The Thropp’s ancestral estate. She told herself she was only buying the book because of her passion for architecture and the fact she knew very little of Munchkin design. But if she was honest with herself, she couldn’t resist finding out more about the mysterious family. 

Quite happy with her choice, if a little conflicted, she made a move to step away, when an emerald leather caught her eye. The title was printed in faded gold, and read; ‘Statues of The Saints’. It was a rather thin book, compared to the one she already had in hand, but she decided, to take it on impulse. She remembered, she was named after a Saint and she didn’t know the 1st thing about her namesake. 

She paidd for her purchases and looked around the shop for Pikney. It wasn’t a very large establishment but the high shelves and cluttered nature, made it hard to see anything but books. She caught sight of the girls’ light-brown hair, near the back wall and headed to retrieve her. She tapped Pikney on the shoulder and her maid let out a loud yelp. 

“My Lady! I do apologise but you startled me.” In her fright, Pikney had dropped the book she was looking at. Glinda bent down and picked it up. She saw the cover and the image made her blush. No wonder Pikney had been so embarrassed at being caught viewing such material. 

A muscular, shirtless man with a woman in his arms. The look in the couple's eyes made Glinda feel as though she were witnessing a moment she ought not to have seen. Was this how it was between Fiyero and Elphaba? She tried to imagine the green woman looking so wanton with lust. A shiver went down her spine and thankfully, at that moment, Pikney chose to snatch the book out of her hand. 

“I happen to enjoy a nice romance”, she whispered, “please do not think any less of me My Lady.” 

Glinda shook her head, “of course I won’t”, she paused and then decided to continue, for how could the situation become any more awkward than present? “I would like you to tell me about it though”. 

The other Woman’s eyes bulged! “My Lady?” 

She felt silly and childish but the thought of knowing what excited her maid so, made her curious. “I’ve never read such a Novel. I’ve heard whispers and have a vague interpretation of what they contain but I'm really, quite in the dark when it comes to it.” 

“But you’re married!” Pikney said in surprise. 

What did her marital status have to do with the matter? All Glinda wanted, was for Pikney to teach her why so many women enjoyed such reading material. 

Her silence must have told the girl something, for she took Glinda by the arm, paid for her book (blush still intact) and left the shop. Once outside, waiting for their car, Pikney whispered to her, “It’s not really something one can understand unless you already have some experaince. It’s also not something I can teach you. Perhaps if you ask the Baron?” 

What was she talking about? Ask Chuffrey what? Was it something to do with romance? Did she have to be in love to understand it? If so, her Husband was definitely not the one to help her! 

Avaric was quite the Womanizer. Maybe she could ask him? 

XXX 

The Butler that led her into the sitting room of The Margreave’s large Townhouse, looked disbelieving when Glinda said she had a prior appointment with his master. Still, she was thankful he chose to say nothing and even more thankful that Avaric was home. 

It was almost the 17th hour of the day and Glinda had presumed this would be the best time to call, as most people would be readying for supper. 

Avaric strode into the room, with an air that she couldn’t quite place. He didn’t look angry at her unannounced visit but he didn’t look too pleased either. 

“Lady Glinda, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

She didn’t know what to say. Here, she had been itching to see him for days and now her mind chose to go blank. 

Avaric looked over his shoulder, as if to check they were alone, he then sat down on one of the lemon material couches and motioned for her to do the same. 

“Look, Glinda, about what I told you. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have allowed my judgement to become so clouded with my own irritation. It was spiteful and stupid of me and I never even considered your thoughts on the matter. Can you forgive me?” 

Had he been avoiding her because he thought she would think lowly of him for spreading a bit of gossip? 

“Of course, I forgive you. In fact, there is nothing to forgive! I’d totally forgotten about the matter.” Well that was a great lie! 

Avaric seemed to relax at that, and sat back comfortably. “Then I repeat my earlier question, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I had been hoping to see you at the Phan ball yesterday and when I didn’t and was passing by, I guess I thought I could pay you a call. I have missed a friendly face to talk to.” Part truth, she was getting better. 

Avaric didn’t look as though he believed her but he played along anyway. He rang for tea to be brought in and they chatted mindlessly for a while. It transpired that he had been in Gillikin visiting his Mother for the past week and had only gotten back this morning, so even though Glinda hadn’t looked that hard, she would not have found him yesterday night. 

She didn’t want to broach the subject of Fiyero, instead they talked about his time at home. She was quite happy to learn that he had come through Shiz on his return journey. She did not disclose her secret love of the place but it was nice to hear someone who had experienced it first-hand. 

The thoughts of Shiz, drove her to think about architecture and that caused her to remember her conversation with Pikney, outside the bookshop. 

She didn’t know how to raise the matter, so against her better judgement, she decided to just come out with it. 

“Avaric, you are a man”. 

He laughed, setting his teacup down. “I’m glad you’ve noticed.” 

“Well, I was wondering if you could teach me what it is that makes romance novels, so..arousing...” 

She’d embarrassed him. “Glinda, I...” 

“No, please. Hear me out. Lately I've been experiencing these longings, well I suppose they've always been there but I've been noticing them a lot more, as of late. And well, I find you to be a handsome man and if rumours are to be believed, then you are also quite experienced in such situations. So you see, as I want to learn and you obviously know, I'd like for you to teach me?” 

She had spoken very fast. She wasn’t sure he could have heard all of what she said so she prepared to open her mouth again but Avaric held up his hand. 

“Glinda, I don’t think you quite understand what you’re asking from me.” 

He thought her stupid. Well she wasn’t! Not entirely anyway. 

“I’d like for you to kiss me.” Well that was forward. She had never said such a thing to anyone before but she found the words quite liberating. 

She was glad the Margreave was sitting down. He looked as though he might faint. 

“Why are you asking me this Glinda?” 

Why was she asking him? It seemed Miss Elphaba’s actions had started an unknown, and uncontrollable chain of events inside of her. “Because, I find you attractive.” 

She had expected him to at least look a little flattered. He didn’t. 

“You are a beautiful woman Glinda.” 

She blushed. See! This was how one was meant to react to flattery. 

“But I cannot kiss you.” 

“Why?” She didn’t sound too disappointed. What had gotten into her? 

“Not counting the fact that I do not believe you have really thought this through...” 

But she had, hadn’t she? “I have!” 

“No, you haven’t!’ He was slightly irritated now. “You are experiencing desire and I am the only man you feel comfortable with! You do not want me romantically but you feel able to turn to me”. 

That sounded about right. How had he understood her when she had not understood herself? “Perhaps.” 

“You’re my friend Glinda. And things like this, well they ruin friendships. I think you and I need friendship more at the moment, don’t you agree?” 

She nodded and then burst out laughing. 

“I can’t believe you are a rake!” 

He laughed as well. “Oh, but I am. I do enjoy my time with women. The rumours do not lie’, his tone turned more serious now, “but I value you more than that.” 

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... That was something. I’m not quite sure what to say but this chapter was fun to write and I ended up powering through it in one night alone!  
> Elphaba comes across as rather harsh here but I want to point out the fact that Glinda mentioning her transgressions made her feel ashamed and allowed her to question her actions, I think it may be a sort of, ‘No Good Deed’ moment...idk, I'm rambling now. 
> 
> The song Glinda sings in this chapter is ‘Stella By Starlight’ by Ella Fitzgerald. Other artists, like Frank Sinatra, have also covered it but it was Fitzgerald’s version that inspired me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I said I'd be updating on a weekly basis but I guess I couldn’t wait. I’m almost finished writing Chapter 9 and I've realised this story is going to be longer than I had originally planned. It could end up at around 13 Chapters, or so. 
> 
> As always, reviews are welcome and much appreciated, you can also follow me on instagram @ohlookitstomorrow as I am usually always active on there. 
> 
> Chapter edited on the 24th of September 2018.  
> Catch:)


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Glinda had managed to fit herself back into the norm of Emerald City life. She attended parties, without much fanfare. She went to lunch with various Lady’s. She went shopping with Pikney. She had even hosted a few small gatherings herself. 

Two months ago, Glinda wouldn’t have believed she would have been able to go back to her previous life, without the hot pursuit of gossip and scandal. The Emerald City was incredibly shallow and she was relieved to think her marital issues had become yesterday's news. 

She had seen Nanny and Nessarose a few times. They had gone to lunch and Nessarose had asked Glinda to show her around the grand Emerald City Museum. Nessarose was an intelligent woman and Glinda felt rather silly, standing next to her. Nessa was often correcting her when they were viewing the exhibits, it was as if the girl took some sort of pride in the fact her knowledge base was more expansive than her own. 

When they came to a small room dedicated to the ancient art of Sorcery, Glinda had been expecting Nessarose to be impressed at her wealth of knowledge. The younger girl was not. She scolded Glinda for putting stock in such wicked fairy tales! 

Avaric had been spending a lot more time with her, and Glinda was glad they’d managed to brush what happened between them under the carpet. The Margreave provided Glinda with a great source of fun, they attended dinners together, they went to the theatre, they shared private jokes. They were definitely much better off as friends. Who’d have thought that Avaric Tenmeadows had more sense than she? 

She was looking forward to her day ahead, somewhat nervously. Nessarose had asked her to come to the Thropp townhouse for brunch. Glinda hadn’t been back to the western fringes of The City, since the first time she had gone. It wasn’t very high on Glinda’s list of places to visit, but she had no other plans and letting the girl down, when she couldn't come to her, wouldn’t have been very friendly. 

It was only eleven-am and Glinda was not due to arrive at the Thropp’s until noon. She had been fussing with her appearance for over half an hour. Her cotton dress was a light peach and she was unsure whether the colour washed her out? Criticising herself would do no good, so she decided she would leave early. The last time she headed out that way, it had taken her longer than expected and that had been a Tuesday afternoon. She didn’t know how the traffic would be on a Thursday at midday. 

XXX 

The location of the Thropp household was no better than she remembered. There was a feeling of despair in the air around it. 

Glinda had grown up in a wealthy and entitled family, she had married into one just the same. She had never experienced any sort of poverty. All of her basic needs were met. She could spend her money without a care. In spite of this, she still wasn’t happy. 

She felt like crying! How could she be feeling sorry for herself when there were people right in front of her eyes who had none of the luxuries she took for granted? She wished she could do something to help, but what? 

She was standing in front of that horrible, wooden door again. 

Knock. Knock. 

“Hello ducky”, Nanny beamed at her. “Come in, come in.” For the 2nd time, Glinda was led down that dark hallway, to the room at the end. “She’s in there waiting for you.” 

“Are you not joining us?” Glinda was confused, she had never met with Miss Nessarose without Nanny being present. 

“Not today, ducky. Nanny is very busy.” The old woman gave her a gentle shove forward, “on you go, on you go. We mustn’t keep her waiting! She can be so temperamental, that girl.” 

Glinda took a step, still looking at Nanny, who was staring at her. 

She went inside. 

At first, she thought Nanny had made a mistake, for the room did not seem to be occupied. The large window was casting a dark shadow to it’s right and left. She heard the turning of a page. 

“You’re early.” 

Her senses were on high alert now. That was not Nessarose’s voice! 

The green Woman moved into the light. “I was sure I said 12.” 

Glinda turned on her heel, ready to make a beeline back to the safety of her car. There was no way she would ever have come here if she knew it had been Elphaba who’d asked. 

Before she could wrench the door open Elphaba spoke, her tone much softer than her usual harshness. “Don’t go.” Glinda paused, unsure of what to do. “Please?” She turned back to face the eldest Thropp. 

Why was she not running as far away as her little legs could carry her? 

“I didn’t know how else to do this. It was Nanny’s idea! I wanted...I...” 

It was odd. Elphaba looked nervous and out of place. What was going on? 

Glinda moved to sit on the couch and motioned for the taller woman to do the same. They sat in a queer sort of silence, for an unmeasurable number of minuets, each of them looking anywhere but in the others direction. 

“Tea.” Elphaba cleared her throat loudly. “Would you like some tea?” 

“Please”, replied Glinda. 

The other woman nodded and stood up. Before she could leave, the door opened and Nanny came in carrying a tray. Both Woman looked surprised. Had Nanny been listening in? 

“I thought you’d like some tea, duckies. Tea is always a good icebreaker.” 

She left as quickly as she’d entered and Glinda gave Elphaba a questioning look. She looked equally as confused and just stared at the tea tray. 

Glinda huffed, she supposed, if she wanted a refreshment then she would need to serve herself. She sat both china cups on saucers and after pouring the tea, she added a generous amount of cream to her own. “Cream?” She looked at Elphaba who was watching her closely. 

“No. I take mine black.” 

“How many sugars then?” 

“None. Just the tea is fine”. 

She should have figured someone like that would enjoy the bitterness of black tea. “I take three”, she said, whilst adding her spoonsful of sugar. Elphaba said nothing. 

The whole thing felt awkward, but Glinda found she didn’t mind this side of the brunette. She could tell she was measuring her words and thinking deeply. The act was almost considerate. She handed her the cup before picking up her own and taking a sip. 

She watched Elphaba do the same and saw a small smile form on her lips. That was nice. She didn’t think the green woman smiled. It was strange, how something so little, could transform a person. The angular features of her face softened and the permanent scowl dissipated. Like this, Elphaba Thropp didn’t look so frightening. That was a blessing. 

“This is good. Thank you”, said Elphaba. 

Glinda was almost tempted to shake her head and make sure her ears were working. Had The Third Thropp Descending just thanked her? 

Elphaba sat there, drinking her tea, a look of content upon her face. Yes, she had just thanked her. 

“You’re welcome”, was her reply. If the other woman was being polite, then Glinda deduced that she ought to do the same. “Your Eminence, why have you asked me here?” 

“Don’t call me that”, she snapped! So much for their moment of amicability. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s alright. I just would prefer it if you called me Elphaba.” 

She could do that. “All right. So, Miss Elphaba, why did you invite me here?” 

Elphaba looked uncomfortable again. “I have been trying to do this for weeks now. I didn’t know how to approach you. The other day I almost called at your home.” 

Glinda’s eyes widened, Elphaba Thropp, wished to speak with her so much she had almost appeared at her house! 

“I need to apologise to you Baroness.” 

It should have been the apology part that was 1st in her mind, but it wasn’t. “Please don’t call me that. If I'm to call you by your given name, will you do me the same honour?” 

She nodded her head and then asked, “you don’t like the title, Baroness?” 

“No...” Glinda whispered. She was glad Elphaba never asked her why. 

“I’m sorry, Glinda.” They looked into one another’s eyes. “That evening, at the Duke of Phan’s. I was very rude to you. Please believe me, my intention was never to hurt you. Frighten you, Anger you, yes. But I don’t wish to cause you any harm.” 

The memories of that evening still plagued her at night, but they didn’t hurt her. They made her feel uncomfortable, sure, but pain was far from her mind. 

Elphaba must have misunderstood her silence. She asked, worry lacing her voice, “I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

Glinda shook her head and the other woman looked relieved. 

“I felt awful afterwards! I don’t think my anger was caused by only you, I mean, I do find you to be rather irritating but not enough to warrant my actions.” 

She could tell Elphaba was being sincere and she didn’t understand why (did it really matter?) but she felt sorry for the other woman. It had obviously taken an awful lot for such a proud person to admit she was in the wrong. 

“I think we both said some things we shouldn’t have”, said the blonde kindly. 

“Fiyero and I... We are no longer...Do you understand?” 

Well, she hadn’t been expecting that, she was questioning why she was being told this? It seemed Miss Elphaba truly had a conscience. She didn’t know how to reply, so she just nodded her understanding. 

She felt duty bound to tell the other woman, that she had been the one to make her think about her actions also. “Do you remember the fur I was wearing the last time I was here?” 

All she received was a grimace that told her, Elphaba did remember. 

“Well I'd like to thank you, you see, after you were so rude to me I decided to find out more about the furrier industry. And well, what I found, I did not Like. I thought you might like to know that, I had every piece of clothing I own, that came from an animal or Animal, destroyed. I do not wish my money to go toward funding such beastly practices!” 

Elphaba definitely looked surprised but ultimately, she looked pleased. It made Glinda feel proud of herself. 

“I cannot say I expected that, but nonetheless I am glad.” She paused and looked at her seriously, “maybe I didn’t judge your character 100% accurately, Glinda”. 

Glinda beamed! “I was starting to think along the same lines.” 

The other woman laughed, not like that awful cackle she had given before, no, this was pure, and golden. The sound thrilled her. She laughed along, and when they’d both come down, it was as though they were two different people, different than the ones who had met that night, at Glinda’s first dinner of the Season. Perhaps they could become friends after all? 

“Tomorrow, I have a meeting at the home for foundling children I visit”, said Elphaba. “I was wondering if perhaps you might like to come along? I noticed you had a particular interest in the welfare of children and you seemed to want to do something for them?” 

This was perfect. Had she not just been wishing there was something she could do to help those less fortunate? “Oh, I’d love to! Thank you!” 

Elphaba looked surprised. Had she thought Glinda would turn her down? 

“It won’t be easy. You’ll need to actually work!” 

“I look forward to it.” 

XXX 

She was standing beside her front door at one o’clock the following afternoon. She felt like a girl again. Off to do something exciting. 

Elphaba had said she would be waiting outside for her at quarter past the hour, they were to be travelling just outside The City’s limit, by bus. She had been teasingly asked if she’d ever taken such a mode of transport. Of course, she had not, and rather than demean her for this, Elphaba had laughed and told her she was in for an experience. 

Such a perplexing person, Glinda had never met before. The woman was a complete anomaly. In just the space of one conversation, her view of the Heir of Munchkinland had been tipped up-side down. 

They had been verging on becoming enemies and now they were verging on the start of an odd friendship. 

Glinda wondered what they would look like to the other commuters. She, a petite blonde dressed in a fresh, cream and navy cotton dress (it was still haute couture but it was the simplest one she owned and Elphaba had said she would be put to work, she couldn’t find anything more suitable). Then, there would be her companion, tall and green, dressed in her usual dark colours. She wondered, if the two of them were to become friends, could she persuade Elphaba into the dressmakers? 

She wondered what the woman would look like in a well-designed gown... Not terrible, was her conclusion. Something floor length and sophisticated. Something that would complement her emerald complexion and add to her mystery. 

She looked at the clock, it was only ten-past. She didn’t want to stand outside and look like a trespasser. Nor did she want to stand around in her entrance hall. The chance of someone questioning her about where she was going was very real. Glinda didn’t feel like letting everyone know she would be spending the day with Elphaba Thropp. 

She slipped outside and thankfully, there was Elphaba standing waiting for her, attracting a considerable amount of attention. She didn’t seem to notice, she was too busy staring holes in Glinda’s front door. As expected, the green woman was dressed in a plain, black dress that had certainly seen better days. Her long dark hair hung down her back, almost reaching her waist. Glinda rather admired her hair, it was glossy and she imagined it to be soft and free of knots. 

As she came towards her, Elphaba muttered a brief greeting and tucked a strand of her dark, chocolate hair behind her ear. The action drew her attention and she had to stifle an amused laugh. Elphaba’s ears came to a point, how fascinating. It contributed to her woodland-nymph appearance. Glinda thought that as far as ears went, Elphaba’s were quite nice. 

“Shall we be going then?” 

She agreed and they began walking. The bus stop was a quarter-of-an-hours walk and Glinda almost had to jog, to keep up with Elphaba’s long strides. When they came to a halt she was slightly breathless. “You don’t walk much?” 

She averted her eyes and shook her head. 

“I enjoy walking”, was all Elphaba said. 

They got on the tall bus and, at Glinda’s request, they sat upstairs, right at the front. It was all terribly new to the blonde and she kept asking questions as they moved off. Elphaba answered each and every one. She seemed amused at Glinda’s enthusiasm. It was only a bus journey after all, what could the Gillikineese girl be so enthralled at? 

It took them around an hour to reach their destination, Glinda quizzing her new friend the whole way. Elphaba told her stories from her childhood, she was particularly interested when she told her about her rebellious teenage years. 

She had been dragged back to her Father’s house in Nest Hardings, after staging a one-woman protest outside the theatre hosting the travelling Time Dragon Clock. Glinda found this hilarious, but still Elphaba was adamant, the Clock had been brainwashing its visitors. 

A particularly touchy subject came up when Elphaba mentioned her Mother had passed away after giving birth to Shell. Nessarose had never mentioned their Mother to her and she had thought it impolite to ask. Unsure how to comfort Elphaba, Glinda impulsively took her hand. The green Woman nearly jumped out of her seat and Glinda felt as though an electric shock had been sent up her arm from their point of contact! After a few silent moments, both of them unsure as of what to do, Glinda spotted a strangely shaped cloud and they continued to talk normally afterwards. Their hands were still joined. 

When they finally alighted from the bus, Glinda thought they were in the middle of nowhere. It was a terribly dreary and boring place for a Childrens Home. A few grey buildings stood around a square and in the middle stood a large statue. She couldn’t make it out from their position so she made her way closer. 

It was the statue of a beautiful woman, holding a small child. Tears immediately pricked her eyes and when she read the name at the statues base, they fell. She sobbed and gasped at the scene in front of her. It obviously represented a Mothers’ love. She wished she had gotten around to reading that book on Ozian statues, at least then, she could have done her mourning in private. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, “Glinda, what’s wrong?” 

“How cruel the world is! The fact that I should bear the same name as the Saint of Motherhood when I myself cannot experience it for myself. It’s evilly ironic!” She wept uncontrollably. 

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I should have told you where we were coming, but I thought it might be a nice surprise. The home we are going to is called ‘The Cloister of St Glinda’. We can go back if you like?” 

The tenderness with which Elphaba spoke, broke her heart even further. She spun around and threw her arms around the green Woman’s neck. They stood there like that, for how long, she didn’t know. Eventually she felt strong arms come around her and for the first time in so long, Glinda felt safe. 

“I don’t want to go back. You might think me a fool, perhaps I am, but I feel like this is something I've needed to do. I want to face my own demons, just as much as I'd like to help those Children!” 

Elphaba held her tighter, “I don’t think you’re a fool! Not at the moment at least.” 

She laughed sadly and pulled back to look into Elphaba’s eyes. She could see them properly for the 1st time. They were dark, but around the pupil there were flecks of gold. Long lashes framed them perfectly. Elphaba had beautiful eyes. 

When Glinda looked back at her life, in years to come, she would be able to see that this moment would change her. 

“I think you’re incredibly brave Glinda.” Elphaba’s words were a mere whisper and she wondered, if the other woman had meant for her to hear them. Regardless, they gave her all the strength she needed to follow Elphaba, to what appeared to be, a derelict building and most importantly, take that first step inside. 

XXX 

The Children were finishing their lessons for the day and the Home’s Manager, a thin man with a kind face who seemed to know Elphaba well, asked them if they’d like to help in the kitchen where supper was being prepared. 

Glinda was more than happy to, and Mr Beckinhall, the manager, introduced her to his wife, who was taking charge of the baking. 

“I’m not much of a cook”, laughed Mrs Beckinhall, “but the Children do seem to enjoy my banana loaf.” She was of about Glinda’s height and shared the same hair colour as Miss Nessarose, her hazel eyes had a depth of wisdom. She could understand how this woman was able to run a Home for children, she held a very inviting air. 

They were put to the task of making bread, to go with the soup, the smell of which was making Glinda’s mouth water. She hadn’t had any lunch. 

Mrs Beckinhall instructed her in kneading the dough and Glinda dove in. There was something cathartic of the rhythmic pressing and pulling. She turned to see how Elphaba was getting along. The Munckinlander was not a dab-hand in the kitchen, by the looks of it. 

She looked to be in the middle of a fight. Her sleeves were rolled past her elbows, her teeth were bared and she was positively covered in flour. How could such a feisty woman look so comical? Glinda decided to give her friend (for she had decided, they were indeed friends now.) a helping hand. 

“You want to knead the dough, Elphie. Not, knock it into next Tuesday!” 

She went to whack the dough with a rolling pin, but missed. It hit her hand instead. A loud expletive later and Elphaba had spun to face her. Was she blushing? 

“Elphie?” 

“Yes. I think it suits you, don’t you?” 

“No!” 

“Well, it’s stuck, so you shall just have to accept it. Here let me show you.” She took advantage of Elphaba’s shock and took her hand, “here, you do it like this...” She used the green hand in her own to knead the dough properly. Elphie must’ve been using all her strength when she was whacking, her hand felt as though it had been in the fire. 

She let go and watched the other woman do it on her own. “Yes, that’s it. Very good.” Elphie looked up at her, through those thick, dark lashes, and gave her a shy smile, that seemed to heat her cheeks like her friend’s hand. 

She went back to her own station, still blushing and continued to work. 

XXX 

They must have been cooking for over an hour, for when they’d finished, Mr Beckinhall announced that the children were already seated and supper would be served promptly. 

Elphaba and Glinda sat across from one another, at the end of one of two, long tables. The girl on Elphaba’s right knew her and they chatted about her schoolwork, as the soup was served. Glinda listened in but half of her mind was wandering. Elphaba spoke so kindly to the young girl, there was no hint of the woman she had first met, none at all! 

A young boys voice broke her out of her reverie. “Are you an Ange?” 

Her head snapped toward the boy, as did Elphaba’s and the little girl’s. “I’m not an Angel, young man, my name is Glinda.” 

He looked disappointed but he introduced himself none-the-less, “I’m Christopher and I’m seven.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Christopher”. 

The Boy was small for seven. Glinda had not missed the fact his hair was nearly the exact same shade as her own, but she had decided not to dwell on it. Elphie thought her brave and she was trying to live up to that. 

“You are very pretty! Are you sure you’re not an Ange?” Christopher asked. 

“I’m very sure.” 

She turned toward Elphie and managed to catch the hint of a faint smile. 

XXX 

After supper was over, a couple of the children, led by the girl Elphaba had been conversing with, begged the green woman to tell them a story. Surprisingly, Elphie acquiesced. 

Mrs Beckinhall had lit the fire in a large front room, it had started to rain heavily outside and Elphaba and Glinda had both agreed to wait it out before they returned to The City. Elphie in particular, did not seem keen on the thought of getting caught in the rain. 

Her friend sat in front of the fire, the children cross legged on the floor, the firelight made Elphaba’s skin glow. She looked quite striking sitting there, the shades of red, off-setting her emerald skin beautifully. 

The story Elphaba told entranced her. 

It was a beautiful spring day and a Mother Duck was sitting by her nest, protecting 4 little eggs carefully. All of a sudden there came a CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! The eggs were starting to hatch. 

One by one, the Mother Duck watched each of her beautiful yellow chicks emerge from their shell and waddle to greet her. The last little Duck however, had a bit more trouble wriggling free, than the others had. When he finally popped out the Mother Duck gave a lough QUACK! Of surprise. Her last little Duck wasn’t a beautiful, sunny yellow! He was an ugly, muddy brown! 

Very quickly, more Mother Ducks started to crowd round, trying to find out what had caused the loud commotion. Each of them had the same reaction and then they all started to laugh. 

The poor little Duck just stood there, he didn’t know what everyone was laughing at. He asked his Mother what was wrong and one of his Brothers answered, he told him he should go to the lake and see for himself. 

So, he waddled, all by himself, all the way down to the lake. He could still here the laughter coming from behind him. 

He peered into the water and was shocked at what he saw!.He realised he wasn’t at all like the other Ducks. He was Ugly! 

He could not face going back to his Mother, so, the ugly Duckling waddled for days, trying to find a place where he belonged. 

He came across many other Animals on his travels, but each of them had the same reaction as the Ducks, they all laughed at him! 

By the 3rd day, he was starting to give up hope of ever finding a friend. But then, out of the long reeds, he saw the most beautiful creature ever. It was a pearly-white Swan. 

As the Swan came toward him, the ugly Duckling tried to hide. He couldn’t bear to hear someone so beautiful laugh at him. 

It turned out he wasn’t very good at hiding. The Swan saw him and when she spoke, she did not laugh, she simply asked his name. 

“I’m the ugly Duckling”, he replied. 

“A name like that won’t do, for a Duckling so brave to wander around on his own,” said the Swan. “I think I shall call you, my brave little Duckling.” 

The ugly Duckling was so surprised, how could this beautiful Swan act so kindly towards him? 

“Sometimes, it’s what makes us different that makes us beautiful”, said the swan and from that day on, both of them remained friends. 

The other Ducks often heard about a beautiful Swan swimming with a brave little Duck, but none of them guessed it to be their ugly Duckling. 

Elphaba finished speaking and looked directly at her friend. Something washed over the two of them and in each of their minds they knew what the story had truly been about. 

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my posting schedule has been totally and utterly, thrown out of the window. Posting so quickly is probably not the best way to build a strong readership, but hell, I’M IMPATIENT!!! 
> 
> I’ve nearly finished writing this story, I've only a few chapters left to go, so expect to see the full work, pretty soon. 
> 
> There are a few things I have to clear up. In-case you didn’t notice, this story doesn’t take place in the present day. I’m sort of basing this on two time periods in the 20th century. 
> 
> The first, is the early 1930’s, this mainly pertains to scenery and setting.  
> The second, and most important, is the time period between 1910 1913. The reason for this is, after the second world war, 1914-1918/19, the social climate in Europe began to change drastically. It was a slow change, but by the end of the 1900’s, the class system was completely overhauled. Post WW1, an awful lot of European Aristocrats and Royalty lost their power, influence, and often, money! This rendered their titles effectively useless. Take the German Monarchy for example, after WW1, Germany became a republic. In Russia, the Tsar and his family were dethroned, imprisoned and eventually, slaughtered. Whilst the full effects of this social revolution weren’t felt in Britain until after WW11, with the incoming Labour Government and the introduction of the free NHS, which was the first institution to adopt an egalitarian stance. 
> 
> If you think of the society pre-WW1, Aristocrats where the celebrity of the day, they held all the power, and their social circles were very rigid. It was frowned upon for anyone to mix outside their social class. It is important to note all of this, as it is a key factor in the narrative of this story. You can feel free to message me, or leave a review, if you would like some more information on this, or if there is anything I have failed to explain. 
> 
> With all the politics out of the way, the story Elphaba tells at the end of this chapter, is a rendition of ‘The Ugly Duckling’ by Hans Christen Anderson. I thought this was a very fitting comparison of Elphaba and her relationship with Glinda. 
> 
> That was a very long AN.... Please follow/favourite this work if you wish and leave a review if you can. It really helps me understand the mindset of my readers, that way I can make any alterations necessary and implement them in future chapters. 
> 
> Catch!:)
> 
> Chapter edited on the 24th of September 2018.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a clear, crisp Friday night in The Emerald City. Lady Glinda had made the decision she didn’t feel like going out and festivating. So, the petite blonde found herself, sitting in a room she once dreaded, with a woman she once avidly disliked. 

Elphaba and Glinda had been spending a number of their evenings in such a manner. Usually, Nanny and Nessarose would also be present, but tonight Nessarose had dragged the poor, old woman to a Unionist sermon. Nanny was not best pleased and Glinda had the deepest sympathy for her. She would rather listen to The Wizard rambling on all night, over a Unionist preacher any day! 

Despite her sympathies for Nanny, Glinda was enjoying the much quieter form of company. When it was the four of them together, she ended up a bystander to the others’ petty bickering. 

Glinda had barely spent any time at all in her own home during the past two months. She felt like a rejuvenated woman, ever since she and Elphaba had become friends. 

If she wasn’t with Avaric then she was with the Thropp women, she was actually living. For the first time in forever, she felt normal! 

Friday’s had turned into her favourite days. The visit to The Cloister of St Glinda had become a weekly occurrence for Elphaba and herself. In the morning, Glinda would sneak out the door at eleven-am, sharp. Elphaba would be waiting for her, in that same spot she’d stood the first time. They would make the hour bus trip and spend the whole day with the children. Apart from feeling like she was actually doing some good in the world, absconding with Elphaba on their secret escapade, made Glinda feel liberated. 

The Third Thropp Descending had fast become the confidant Glinda did not know she was missing. 

She still had Avaric, of course, but he seemed to be increasingly busy these days and was making frequent visits outside of The City, to Lurline knows where. 

She was glad Elphaba was there. She felt able to explore a different side of herself than she did with anyone else. Unlike Avaric, who often felt uncomfortable when Glinda raised certain risqué topics, Elphie never shot her down, she always listened and answered any questions that Glinda had. The two women did not agree on everything however, and their debates could get quite heated. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but now that she’d gotten to know Elphie, the blonde felt a thrill when her friend would launch into impassioned speeches. her anger and frustration often coming to the surface and making its presence felt, very much so. 

When she’d seen Elphie behave this way before, she thought the feelings she’d experienced were fear, but now she knew, they were excitement. 

Elphaba would get so caught up in what she was talking about, that she often forgot anyone else was listening. She paced, she shouted, and once, she had thrown a teacup across the room, missing her Sister’s forehead by mere inches! Glinda would just sit and watch her in amazement. She could see all of the pent-up tension coiled in Elphaba’s lean frame. She wondered what it would be like watching Elphie truly let go. If that ever happened, she definitely wanted to be there to witness it. 

Emerald still clouded her dreams, but it did not seem to bother her anymore. Quite the contrary, if you saw Lady Glinda whilst she was asleep, then you would find her smiling serenely. 

She had told Chuffrey she was going with Nessarose to the theatre, but there was no place she would rather be right now, than sitting with Elphaba in relative peace and quiet., a glass of deep red wine in hand. She had been surprised, and a little amused, to find out Elphie was quite the connoisseur of fine wines. Even though Glinda had teased her mercilessly, her friend had still shared her collection. Glinda could not tell the difference between a wine that was four years old and one that was forty, but she enjoyed the substance anyway. Alcohol only seemed to fuel Elphie’s passion, and that could only be a good thing. 

Tonight's choice, the green woman had told her, was a rich Gillikineese blend, twenty-five years matured. It had taken Glinda a moment to put two and two together, and realise, that not only was that description adequate for the wine, it could also fit herself. Elphaba had laughed, saying she had procured it especially. Glinda had been touched and delightfully light-headed, especially when Elphie said, it was perhaps one of the nicest she had ever tasted. 

Glinda had managed to drag the other woman into a conversation about star signs. Elphaba was a strict atheist, so she put no real stock into the belief that one's personality was influenced by the date of their birth. She did humour Glinda however, and allowed the blonde to tell her she was a typical Taurus. 

Elphaba had been born on the 8th of May, that was just under, three years older than the Gillikineese girl, whose birthday fell on the 2nd of September, making her a Virgo. 

“Elphie, listen to me, the characteristics of a Taurus are; persistence, stubbornness, independence and frugality, just to mention a few. You can’t disagree and say theses don’t fit you!” 

“A mere coincidence”, Elphaba replied. “If I am to believe your theory, then what are the characteristics of a Virgo?” 

“Well, Virgo’s are said to be; graceful, kind, organized and sophisticated.” 

“And would you term yourself as a ‘typical Virgo’?” 

“At times, yes.” 

‘Well,” said Elphie, leaning forward. “I think you are all those things.” 

Glinda was surprised at these words and so, it seemed, was Elphaba. Her friend had immediately sat back and took a large swig of her wine. Perhaps the drink was having the same effect on both of them? 

The other woman’s candidness made Glinda feel more brazen. “Elphie, can I ask you something?” 

“I don’t know, can you?” 

So, she wanted to play it that way. Very well. “Why were you intimate with Fiyero?” 

She had caught her friend off guard. Elphaba surveyed her, looking for something. She must have found it for she proceeded to explain, she spoke to her glass the whole time, possibly too embarrassed to look her in the eye whilst saying such things. 

“Before I met Fiyero, my physical contact with other people was very limited. I was never shown any affection as a young child, except from Nanny. As I grew older and the people around me distanced themselves, on account of my skin, I knew then, I would never experience a normal relationship.” She took a deep breath and Glinda felt guilty for making Elphie relive her painful past. She was going to tell her to stop, that it didn’t matter anymore, but Elphaba chose to continue, every word striking Glinda, like a blow. 

“Fiyero was very outspoken. I thought him incredibly arrogant, I was quite vocal toward him at first. He persisted, however. He was bored and I was something new and different. A woman had never spoken to him, in such a way, he thought the way I lived my life to be adventurous. My Grandfather was not ill then, so I had less constraints upon me, I was much more involved in the underground of political activism. I kept meeting him in the oddest of places, and then, well then it just happened.” 

She lifted her head and looked at Glinda, was that tears in her eyes? 

“I feel ashamed when I look back! There was no emotion involved. It was all rather unconventional. I didn’t enjoy being touched, I never reached what you could call ‘pleasure’, in the act, but it felt nice to have someone want me.” 

Glinda was crying now. She moved to share Elphie’s couch and took her hands tightly. “I’m so sorry Elphie! I feel so guilty now! My words, when I confronted you, they must have made you feel so terrible.” 

Elphaba placed her finger under a pale chin and lifted it so they were eye to eye. There was something there that Glinda had not noticed before. “Hush, my sweet, it wasn’t your fault. You were right. I hadn’t thought about the damage I was doing, not only to myself, but to Fiyero’s wife and children. It is a cross I shall have to bear, but I’ve come to terms with the fact that no one is perfect, I least of all.” 

‘My sweet’! Elphie had called her, her sweet! No one had ever used such a term of endearment on Glinda before. The pet name reached inside her chest and held her heart in the warmest, tightest embrace. 

“Oh Elphie. You are worth so much more than what you have been given. I was so wretched to you, I didn’t even know you, but now, now I do. And I see all the good you have in your heart, you are, a truly special person, Elphaba Thropp! And I know, that when the time comes, and you take over as The Eminent, I know you will do great things. You’re going to change Oz Elphie. You may not know it yet, but I do, so please, please believe me.” 

Glinda had meant every word. She’d intended to comfort her friend, but her words only seemed to upset Elphaba even further. “But Glinda, look at me! I’m green!” 

Glinda’s heart sank, how had she not seen it before? Elphaba appeared to be so aggressive, so standoffish, because that was her mask. If Elphaba made people think she was ugly on the inside, then no one would look on the outside. 

“I am looking at you Elphie.” Glinda held her friends face in both her hands and spoke in a voice, no louder than a whisper. “And you are beautiful.” 

It was Elphaba’s turn to shed a tear now, and Glinda repaid her friends earlier favour, she wiped it away. Not with her finger, but with her lips. The blonde placed a soft kiss to a green cheek, right where the tear had fallen. She could taste the salt of it, and Glinda had the stong urge to lick her lips. Perhaps, if she consumed that tear, the essence of Elphie’s sadness, then she could take it away? 

“I have never been so wrong about someone in all my life”, Elphaba mumbled. 

“That’s all in the past now Elphie. We both judged one another so quickly and look at us now, we’re the best of friends.” 

“We are?” 

“Yes, we are.” 

“I’ve never really had a friend before, I don’t know how it goes.” 

“To tell you the truth, neither have I. Unless you count my lady’s maid and my butler. And there’s Nessarose, Nanny and Avaric, but I've never been able to talk to any of them the way you and I do.” 

Elphaba looked incredulous. “What about your husband?” 

“What about him?” 

“Does one not count their Husband as a friend?” 

“I don’t know...but I would not call Chuffrey a friend...” 

Chuffrey definitely wasn’t a friend to her. In fact, her husband seemed to have the greatest distaste for her. Theirs was a marriage of convenience and business. Nothing more. 

At that present moment, with Elphaba looking at her in a way she could not describe, Glinda was persuaded to confess something she had not told anyone. Something she tried day after day not to think about. 

“You remember how I told you that I am unable to conceive?” Elphaba nodded. “Well, I was not entirely truthful...” 

“What do you mean?” 

She had expected Elphaba to be angry at her, but all she felt was understanding. “Well, when I was first married, both Chuffrey and I were desperate for a child, as soon as possible. When it didn’t happen, he became more despondent. He blamed me, he said there was something wrong with me. I had grown up believing marriage would be like the ones I had heard of in fairy-tales. Oh, how wrong I was... I never enjoyed the act of lying with my husband...I heard whispers of other women, saying it could be pleasurable, but I hated it. It felt so wrong. I knew what I needed to do, in order to conceive a child, but the thought of it made me nauseous. So, I started denying him entry into my bed. Of course, I should have known his attentions would wander, but I had hoped, he would be more discreet, at least...” 

Her eyes were closed, she could see him in her eyes, she could see the rage on her husband’s face when she told him to leave her be. She was reliving every single horrible moment! 

“Glinda, you don’t have to tell me any of this.” 

“I need to tell you Elphaba! I need someone to know! I need someone to hear things from my point of view!” 

“Alright. I’m listening but you can take your time, I'll still be here. I won't judge you Glinda, I promise.” 

Oh Elphie. How could she be so kind to her, did the green woman not understand what Glinda was telling her? Glinda was broken! Ruined! She could not perform the most basic task of a woman. She could never be a Mother! 

Glinda gathered her thoughts and continued telling Elphaba her story. “One night I confronted my husband. I had been to a ball that evening and I had heard a group of Lady’s talking behind my back. They were laughing at me, saying how stupid I was, not to realise that, at that very moment, Chuffrey was in one of the bedrooms with the hostess. I couldn’t have cared less who Chuffrey was keeping as a paramour, but the fact people were sniggering at me, and knew my marriage was a sham, that cut me deeply. You see, you were not entirely wrong about me when we met, there was a time when I was vain and shallow and would have done anything to keep up my perfect façade. That’s how I was brought up, I was taught that keeping up appearances, at any cost, that was a Lady’s duty.” 

She paused for breath, her old wounds had been opened, and the anger was flowing from them anew. “When we got home that night, I shouted at him, I told him if he couldn’t be more discreet, then I would leave. He just laughed at me and told me to go ahead. But where was I going to go? There is no life for a woman like me outside of marriage. I was so angry at him, I spat in his face! That was the biggest mistake I ever made...” 

This was too much! It was too raw! Too vivid! She grasped blindly for Elphaba’s hand. Elphie was still there, just like she said she would be. “It’s okay, my sweet. You are being very brave.” 

That was all she needed. The words tumbled out, all on their own. “He forced himself upon me! Right on the floor of my room, I tried and tried to get him off me, but I wasn’t strong enough!” 

She felt the grp on her hand tighten like a vice. It wasn’t sore though. To Glinda, it felt like an anchor, keeping her grounded. Elphaba made her feel safe. 

“The most disgusting thing was, a few months later, I was taken ill. I couldn’t stop being sick, all hours of the day, my body was sore and all I felt like doing was curling up into a ball and crying. The Doctor saw me and delivered the news that I was with child. I was ecstatic. So was Chuffrey. For the first time, my husband looked at me with an emotion that wasn’t disgust. How ironic is it, the worst thing that ever happened to me, ended up creating the best?” 

“Glinda?” Elphaba’s voice was strange, it felt so pained, so forced. 

“I’m okay Elphie. The fact that you’ve not ran away, that helps.” 

“I will never run from you, my sweet. I promise.” 

Glinda believed her and felt able to tell her the most harrowing event that had occurred in her short life. “Those eight months, or so, I had a little life growing inside of me, they were the happiest times. I felt so connected to my Son, I used to sing to him, when no one else was listening. I wanted him so badly! I loved him so much! When I felt the pains that told me he was coming, I was so happy. My Lady’s maid at the time, was also with child, she was unmarried, but I'd told her she could stay on, and there would always be a position for her. She was a great comfort to me. It was nice, having someone that was going through the same experience, at the same time.” 

She had to stop for a moment, she hadn’t uttered these next words aloud, not even to herself. 

“When my Son came...he was blue! He wasn’t breathing! There was nothing I could do, he was already dead!” 

The tears were pouring from her eyes now, but she had to fight them. She’d never been able to acknowledge, that the baby she had loved so very much, had ever existed. She could feel Elphaba shaking beside her and she opened her eyes to look at her. The other woman was crying too. 

“He was so beautiful. I named him Andrew, it means brave warrior. I never had the chance to hold him and tell him how sorry I was, that I had not been a better Mother and protected him!” 

“That was not your fault Glinda! Listen to me, no one could ask for a better Mother than you! I know how much you loved that little boy, I can see it. You couldn’t have done anything. It was an awful thing that happened, what happened to you was awful, and yet, you still wanted to bring that baby into the world. You truly are the bravest person I've ever met.” 

A fresh wave of sobs wracked the blonde and she spoke tearfully through them, “I loved him so much, Elphie!” 

“I know you did, my sweet, I know you did.” Elphaba pulled her into her arms and Glinda buried her face into the green woman’s neck, inhaling the scent of sandalwood that was so soothing. She felt fingers combing through her hair and decided to press on, she still hadn’t finished her story. 

“There had been complications in the delivery, I had to have surgery afterward. When I awoke, the Doctor told me he’d had to carry out a procedure that meant I'd never again, be able to conceive. It broke my heart, even after losing Andrew, I'd still hoped that maybe, I’d get another chance. I still have the tools needed to carry a child, they just don’t work.” 

It really was the worst thing. Knowing her body should be able to produce a child, and wanting it to, but it never would. 

“When I got home and started to recover, I still hadn’t seen Chuffrey by this point, but I was more concerned about my lady’s maid, I hadn’t saw her either. I asked the Housekeeper what was going on and that is when she gave me the horrible news that has haunted me since. The day after Andrew was born my maid had also given birth to a healthy baby boy, she had gone to recuperate at a friend's house and was to return in a few days. When she returned, she returned with Chuffrey. It was revealed to me, that my husband and my maid had been having a clandestine affair, and he was the Father of her Son. I think Chuffrey told me to spite me. I felt awful, I couldn’t have that baby in my house, it was too much of a reminder to what I'd lost. I set him, and his Mother, up in a house in a good part of the city. I kept my promise and to this day, I still make sure she and her Son have a monthly income.” 

That was it, she’d told Elphaba her secret, she had shared her scandal. The green woman still held her in her arms and only now did Glinda notice she was muttering something. 

“Such a brave Girl. You are so brave my sweet. So brave.” 

She couldn’t believe it. Elphie knew everything now. She wasn’t disgusted, she didn’t think Glinda a terrible person. She thought her brave. Glinda didn’t feel so, but her friend’s words made her feel like she could be, one day. 

They sat there, holding onto each other, for a while. Each woman constrained to her own thoughts. They had both shared their past now, they had made the first step. They were both so different but perhaps, they both held what the other needed. 

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now both girls know each other's worst memories. Glinda’s was particularly hard to write, as it is such a sensitive subject matter, but I felt it was an important experience for her, therefor, important in relation to her relationship with Elphaba. 
> 
> I think there is nothing more sacred and beautiful, than a Mother’s love! It will be a re-occuring theme throughout the rest of the story. 
> 
> As for Elphaba, studies have been done and research shows that a lack of human contact in one’s formative years can cause a significant developmental delay. This often represents itself in social interraction and a lack of effective empathy. It’s a vastly interesting topic and I'll leave a link below if anyone wishes to read more. 
> 
> https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC2865952/ 
> 
> This chapter was initially meant to contain the events in the next chapter also, but it felt too much for me to link the two, as this one is so heavy. 
> 
> I have an instagram account for fanfiction related things, you can follow it @ohlookitstomorrow 
> 
> I also have a Tumblr account and you can follow it at, ohlookitstomorro 
> 
> If you’re looking for something a little different from this fic, a modern AU, perhaps? Then check out TimeDragonClock on AO3, she’s in the process of publishing an amazing College AU Gelphie fic, and I can tell you, it’s going to be great. 
> 
> As always, follow and favourite if you wish and please leave a review, I love every sort of feedback and it definitely helps me grow and mature as a writer. 
> 
> Catch!:)


	6. Chapter 6

It was another one of those nights Glinda enjoyed so much. Everyone else was out and she and Elphaba were holed up in the older woman’s sitting room. Usually, they’d be discussing politics or other such topics, but this evening the time had finally come for Glinda to tackle the problem of her friend’s dress code. 

“Please Elphie? Just let me invite my dressmaker here if you don’t want to go to his shop. I’ll make sure he keeps within your strict limits.” 

“I’ve said no, Glinda. I don’t want some strange man poking pins in me, and besides, there is nothing wrong with the dresses I have.” 

Glinda’s mouth flopped open. How could Elphie say such a thing? She was sitting across from her in a long-sleeved, black dress, that had a fraying hem! 

“Elphie, your clothes are falling apart!” 

“Nothing a needle and thread can’t take care of”, Elphaba growled. 

“Oh Elphie, you’re being silly. You are the future Eminent of Munchkinland, you have to set an example. You have such a nice figure but you’re wearing all the wrong things, you need something that actually fits you.” 

She could tell the other woman was about to argue with her but she looked down, and even she couldn’t deny, you could fit two Elphaba’s in that dress. 

“This used to be Nessarose’s I believe. I think she did it better justice, she has more to work with.” 

“You wear your Sister’s old clothes?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, that just won’t do. You would look magnificent, if you had a dress that worked for your assets. Something with a straight skirt to show off your long legs. An open back perhaps? Definitely something tighter around the chest. Did you know, the first time I saw you, I wondered if you had breasts?” 

Elphaba turned three shades darker and had begun interrupting Glinda before she had even finished. “If I agree to see your dressmaker, will you shut up?” 

“Oh Elphie, yes, yes, yes!” Glinda squealed with excitement. “You won’t regret it.” 

“I already do. Anyway, shall we end this ridiculous conversation and break out a bottle of my finest?” 

“That sounds nice, have you any more of the Gillikineese blend?” 

“I’m saving that for a special occasion. I do have something similar I believe you will like, however.” Elphaba got up and went to retrieve the wine, leaving Glinda to look around the room. She had noted on her previous visits, that the walls were lined with books, but she never had a chance to peruse them. She believed she and Elphaba to be at a stage in their relationship where a little bit of snooping was acceptable, so she got up and did just that. 

Since she had disclosed her past to her friend, Elphaba had said nothing more on the matter. She treated Glinda in the exact same manner she had done before she knew the blonde was a broken woman, and for that, Glinda was eternally thankful. Although she had been finally able to talk about Andrew, she’d been afraid it would have repercussions on her relationship with The Third Thropp Descending. It had quite the opposite affect actually, she and Elphie had only become closer. They now shared a bond that Glinda felt went deeper than that of a normal friendship. 

She picked up a book that she knew, immediately, belonged to Nessa, it was a Unionist bible. Nessarose and Nanny had acquired quite the social life as of late. It seemed the youngest of the two, had taken a liking to the preacher they had saw last week. Poor Nanny had been dragged to every one of his sermons since. If it meant she had Elphaba all to herself, Glinda didn’t feel too bad about the torture Nanny was currently enduring. 

She went to put the bible back but noticed a small book that had been hiding behind it. The front cover took Glinda back to that day she had been with Pikney in the bookshop. It was the exact same book. 

Glinda remembered a conversation that had taken place in this exact room. 

“...Nanny knows all her duckies secrets. Nanny has seen the books on the shelf.” 

“Those are Elphaba’s” 

This was her Elphie’s book? So, Elphaba read romance novels? Well, that was an interesting thought. 

She heard the door creak behind her and quickly, she tried to hide the book. She hadn’t been quick enough, Elphaba had noticed. The taller woman sat the bottle and glasses on the low coffee table and came over to her. “What was that?” 

Her friend didn’t look angry, she looked to be in a teasing mood in fact. “What was what?” That’s it Glinda, play the fool. 

“The book you were holding.” 

“I wasn’t holding anything.” 

“Don’t be silly, Glinda. Let me see?” 

She wasn’t going to get away with it. Glinda stepped to the side, attempting to hide her embarrassment and allowed Elphaba to retrieve the book. 

Her eyebrows shot up when she realised what it was Glinda had seen. “Oh...” 

“I’m sorry Elphie! I was just...curious...” 

The book was finally placed back on the shelf and the two women retired to the battered old couch and Elphaba poured them a healthy dose of wine. As soon as Glinda was handed her glass, she downed half of it in one large gulp. 

“Well?” 

“Well what?” 

“The wine, Glinda. Do you like it?” 

The wine, she was talking about the wine. “Oh yes, it’s lovely. Thank you.” 

“You didn’t even taste it, did you?” Glinda gave her a guilty look that said, ‘no Elphie, I didn’t taste it. I was too busy thinking about your romantic novel.’ “Well, it’s not our usual red, this is a rare rosé. It’s not awfully fancy but my family own the vineyard that produce it, out in The Corn Basket.” 

Glinda took another sip, allowing the liquid to flavour her palette. “It is very nice. Much sweeter.” 

“Indeed”, said Elphaba, taking a drink herself. “And now we can talk about that book.” 

Oh Lurline! Elphie wanted to talk about it! She was probably going to chastise her for taking such liberties with her personal belongings. 

“Do you know what it’s about Glinda?” 

She had been readying herself for Elphaba to berate her but the other woman only asked her a simple question. “I know it’s a romantic novel.” 

“It is.” 

“Well, I've never actually read one. I’ve heard of them, my maid, Pikney, she actually owns a copy of that exact one. She wouldn’t explain it to me however, she implied that I should ask a man, so I asked Avaric but he wouldn’t tell me either.” 

“You asked Avaric to explain a romantic novel to you?” 

“Yes. Well, I asked him to kiss me actually. It was a fleeting moment of madness.” 

Elphaba looked slightly crestfallen at her revelation, was she disappointed that Glinda had acted like such a hussy? “And you and he? Do you hold any romantic feelings toward him?” 

“No”, Glinda laughed at the notion, “I mean, I thought I might have, but then I realised I was being silly. Avaric was the first man I'd met whom I actually like, I consider him a good friend.” 

“When you asked him to kiss you, did he?” 

Elphie sure seemed set on quizzing her on this matter. “No, he didn’t, but I'm glad of that now.” 

“I’m surprised. Lord Tenmeadows’ reputation in that field, is less than crystal clean.” 

“He’s a self-confessed rake. I was rather offended at first, I thought perhaps I wasn’t appealing enough for him...” 

“Don’t be silly! You are the epitome of male desire.” 

Glinda had a feeling Elphaba hadn’t meant to say that last statement out loud but her words did something to the blonde. They seemed to warm her from the inside. “I think I'd have to disagree with you, I've never experienced desire.” 

“Perhaps you should borrow that book then?” 

“But I don’t know anything about it. Pikney said I'd need some sort of point of reference to understand it.” 

“Your maid said that?” 

“Yes. Oh Elphie, seen as you’ve read it and I know you have personal experience, perhaps you could tell me?” 

Elphaba’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull. “Glinda, I don’t think I can...” 

“But Elphie, you’ve been with a man in a way that I haven’t. Please tell me?” 

Elphaba was clearly uncomfortable but Glinda was nothing if not persistent. “You don’t need a man to find pleasure...” 

The statement had been mumbled but the blonde had heard it, she didn’t understand what her friend was talking about though. “What do you mean?” 

Dark eyes looked at her incredulously. “I told you that I had not experienced any sexual pleasure with Fiyero.” Glinda nodded, she remembered Elphie telling her that, strangely it had made her feel a little better. “Well there are other ways of doing it...” 

Glinda had no clue what was going on. “Like what?” 

“Oh Glinda, you have to be joking me? You really have no idea what I'm getting at?” 

Finally! Elphie got the point that yes, when it came to the subject of pleasure, Glinda was truly in the dark! 

“Have you never touched yourself?” 

The question made the blonde instantly shy and uncomfortable, she shook her head in the negative. Well, if she wanted to learn, it was now or never. 

“Can you show me?” 

Elphaba looked at her, really looked at her. “Glinda, I don’t think you understand what you’re asking of me.” Had Avaric not said the exact same thing? Glinda hadn’t known then but she definitely knew now. She wanted to know pleasure. She wanted her Elphie to teach her. 

“I know exactly what I am asking you, Elphie. So, please, will you show me?” 

She could see the thoughts whizzing around her friend’s head. The taller woman made her decision, she nodded, “if you’re sure...” 

“I’m sure.” She was sure, surer than she had ever been. 

“Come here”, whispered Elphaba. 

She stood and took the few short steps that brought her to stand in front of the green woman. She made to sit down, “not there”, said Elphie. “Here.” She was directed to sit on the older woman’s lap. She felt hands resting on her hips, breath at her neck, a heart drumming a tattoo at her back. 

“Glinda?” 

“Yes Elphie?” 

The mood in the room had changed. The only light came from the fire and it crackled, it crackled like the electric current that had started in Glinda’s stomach the moment she sat down. 

“I need to make sure you understand what this is...” 

“I understand.” 

“Okay...” The last word was felt more than heard, and Glinda was transported back to that night at the Phan ball. Her ear tingled at the memory. Heat was pooling low in her abdomen. She understood those conflicting physical reactions she had experienced that night, for the first time. 

Green hands took both her own in their grasp. Elphaba directed her left hand onto one of her breasts. She gasped deeply at the sensation. Her nipples were pebbled. 

“Are they sensitive?” 

“Yes”, she breathed in reply. 

“Good. Grasp firmly.” 

Glinda did as was instructed, with encouragement from her partners hand. 

“Oh my!” The sensation seemed to travel the whole of her body before settling in her most intimate area. She repeated the ministration, of her own accord this time. 

“Good Girl.” Elphaba crooned, “don’t neglect the other one...” 

Her right hand was placed on her other breast and squeezed. They seemed to swell under her touch. The corset she wore underneath her soft pink dress suddenly seemed, far too tight. 

“Now, you can pinch your nipples...” 

With her thumb and forefinger, Glinda did as she was told. She almost screamed at the feeling her movements elicited! 

“Good?” 

She managed to choke out a ‘yes’ and she felt Elphaba chuckle. 

“You are very responsive...” 

She kept up the assault on her own breasts. The liquid heat growing more intense with every passing second. 

She didn’t think she could wait any longer, “what’s next Elphie?” Her tone was almost begging. 

“All in good time my sweet.” 

Oh goodness. The pet name made Glinda moan. Those two words sounded so erotic in their current position. 

“Just follow me...” Elphaba whispered into her ear. That same ear her teeth had once caressed. Her right hand was led away from her chest, down past her hips over her thigh. It came to rest at the point where the hem of her dress met the sheer material of her stockings. 

Her hand started to ascend, very slowly. Inch by inch. 

“Just feel”, Elphie breathed. 

She was under the material of her dress now, she could feel the lace at the tip of her stockings. She could feel every fibre. Then it was skin, soft skin. 

She could feel Elphie’s breathing grow heavier at her ear... 

They had reached the apex of her thighs now, Glinda could feel the heat, could Elphie feel it too? 

“Elphie...I feel...I feel...” 

“What do you feel my sweet?” 

“Wet?” 

“Where?” 

“Here!” Glinda had placed their hands on the crotch of her underwear, a wet patch had started to form, she could feel it under her fingers. 

“That’s normal, my sweet. Now open your legs.” 

She turned her head slightly so she could look at the green woman. Her legs parted slightly. 

“Wider...” She could feel Elphie’s breath on her cheek now. 

She did as she was asked, her legs spread wide enough, they rested at the sides of Elphaba’s. 

“Good Girl.” 

Her hand was moved, her finger was pressed. She moaned, loudly! That feeling. It touched the very tip of her toes. 

“Elphie...” 

“Is this okay my sweet?” 

“Yes Elphie! Lurline, yes!” 

Her hand was moved again, this time inside her underwear. Down they went. Glinda could feel the coarse curls grow wetter as their hands moved toward her centre. She was panting now. Down even further. They stopped at Glinda’s opening, the place the wetness seemed to be pooling, 

Elphie took two of Glinda’s fingers and dragged them up. They reached an engorged little nub and it was there that Glinda found what she had been looking for. It was there she found pleasure. 

Her fingers were moved in concentric circles atop that little button. She was moaning with abandon. 

She felt Elphie take her free hand and return it to her breast where it resumed its previous ministrations. Her nipples had become even more sensitive. She grasped and pinched in such a way, the lace of her corset scratched the little pebble. This made her moan even louder. 

She could feel Elphie’s breathing come in time with her own. Their hands sped up their pace. She could feel something now. It was as if her inner walls were collapsing in on themselves. It was absolutely delightful! 

She was climbing higher and higher and instinctively, she knew, she was nearing the peak of something. 

“Elphie”, she moaned! 

“It’s okay, my sweet, let it come...” 

She did. Her fingers kept rubbing and Glinda felt the most intense sensation she had ever experienced. Her body was spasming in pleasure. Elphaba kept her hands moving, helping Glinda to ride out her high. 

Her vision blurred, lights were flashing, colliding, behind her eyelids. 

“Oh Elphie...I...” 

“Elphaba we’re back! Where are you? I must tell you what the Pastor said!” 

It was Nessarose and Nanny, Glinda didn’t think her body could get itself together. 

“Glinda, you have to get up, my sweet” 

Elphaba had to bodily lift her and together they made sure Glinda looked presentable. 

Nanny was the first to burst through the door. “What have you two been up to all night, whilst old Nanny has been forced to listen to an absurd amount of ridiculous notions of sin and hell and the blasted Unnamed God?” 

Nessarose was at her heels and nearly barrelled the older woman over, as she wheeled herself in. “Elphaba the pastor thinks I could one day teach my own sermons...” Nessarose looked from Elphaba and Glinda, both of them were flushed and had tried to put as much distance between themselves as was possible. “What is wrong with you both? Glinda, why do you look as though you have been dragged through a hedge backwards?” 

That spurned the blonde into action. “Nothing, I think I may have had too much wine!” It didn’t matter that the drinks had hardly been touched and anyone who looked would see that. “I really think I must get going now, I don’t feel my best...” 

She made for the door, grabbing her coat and purse. 

“I’ll come with you.” It was Elphaba. 

“No, you will not, Elphaba! Lady Glinda can get home fine on her own, there is plenty of cabs outside, the last time you went out this late at night, you didn’t come home!” 

“Really, Elphaba, I’m fine. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” 

“You are not traversing the streets at this time of night alone! I won’t allow it!” She had never heard Elphaba sound more forceful. 

“Nanny will wait with you, ducky, until you manage to get a cab.” 

Elphaba didn’t look at all pleased but Glinda didn’t really care, all she knew was, she wanted out of that room as quickly as possible. 

“Thank you, Nanny. Nessarose, Elphaba, I shall see you soon.” 

She all but dragged Nanny outside. 

The old woman was less talkative than usual, as they stood waiting. That didn’t bother Glinda however, her mind was still on Elphaba and what had just transpired between them. It was all rather confusing. 

A cab came and as she went to get in Nanny grabbed her arm. “She cares for you, ducky. Remember that, and however much she may annoy you, please don’t let her go back into the darkness.” 

Glinda didn’t fully understand but she nodded anyway. 

As she drove away, a thought hit her. She cared for Elphie too. More than she did for anyone else. 

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.....that was interesting. 
> 
> I don’t think I can say much about this chapter except it was rather enjoble to write and I hoped you liked it too? 
> 
> I’d be ever so grateful on your feedback, as this is the first time I have written anything that is sexually explicit. 
> 
> Also, I have just completed this fic and I have a few ideas for my next one, I'm not sure what you guys would like to see, MAU? Long slow burn? Pure erotica? One shots? Let me know! 
> 
> Don’t forget, you can follow me on instagram @ohlookitstomorrow and tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff


	7. Chapter 7

Glinda awoke in a haze the following morning. She had been plagued with visions of emerald hands upon cream skin, all night. The sensation of Elphaba's hand leading her own toward her centre, still lingered. She took a few moments to truly indulge the feeling before her mind awoke fully.

She could feel her body beginning to react and thought, this probably wasn't the best time to be thinking along such lines, no matter how much she may have wanted to. A busy day awaited her.

Chuffrey had demanded she attend The Wizards annual ball the following Thursday. Glinda had many reasons for not wanting to go, but the one that affected her the most of all, was knowing she wouldn't be able to attend the children's home the following morning.

The annual ball that took place in The Palace was the most important event of the season. Seven years ago, at that same function, Lady Galinda Arduenna Upland had been presented to society, it was there she'd met Chuffrey, it was there, her freedom had been ripped from her (not that she had much of that particular privilege to begin with!) This year would be no exception, every aristocratic woman coming of age would appear before The Wizard, this process went on for what felt like an age. Each of these nights had seen Glinda get home, no earlier than five-am.

She had an appointment with Master Crope, her dressmaker, this afternoon. It was only a final fitting, so Glinda hoped it wouldn't take too long. Afterward, she would need to go and see Elphaba, they had much to discuss.

The blonde woman didn't know how to feel. Her emotions were conflicting and having no prior point of which she could reference, she was unable to make any sense of them. She knew she thought of Elphie as more than just an ordinary friend. She knew that last night, an invisable line had been crossed. She didn't know if they could take that line away. She didn't know if she wanted to.

All of this procrastination was making her head hurt.

She went through her morning routine as usual. She had a bath, she got dressed, she took her coffee in the conservatory, she read a little from her book on Munchkinland architecture, she took her lunch alone and at two-pm, she was leaving her home and heading into the City's fashion hub.

It was incredibly busy today. The streets were packed. Looking out of the window of her car, she could see young woman flitter by in flustered packs. The sight brought a forlorn smile to her face. These young women were so excited at the prospect of entering society, Glinda had once been in that same position. She felt for them. They may even hold the same ideals she once had. They might be expecting to meet Prince Charming at the ball, they might think he was going to sweep them off their feet and whisk the away for a wonderous, sensuous adventure. Glinda knew the odds of those girls finding such a thing, were extremely low. Prince Charming did not exist. Neither did any adventures. At least, not for girls like her.

Arriving at Crope's fashion house, she hoped he wouldn't be too perturbed, she was over the time slot of being 'fashionably late'. Crope was a camp, little man and he greeted her with a flurry of exaggerated air kisses. "You're late, my dear. Now get out of those clothes and we'll get you into the most magnificent gown I think I've ever made!"

They got to work right away, Glinda was stood on a dais in the centre of the fitting room, there were two seamstresses, pinning and hemming, at her feet. Crope was standing off to the side, directing his employees. She had a ritual when she had a new dress made. She kept her eyes closed until she was told she could look.

Unbeknownst to anyone else, she was extremely self-conscious about her body. She loved clothes and knew, in the right dress, she could look like a Queen. It was when the material was removed, that was when she hated what she saw.

Her breasts were too big. Her stomach wasn't completely flat. Her skin was too pale. Her hips were too round. Her derriere was too noticeable. All in all, Glinda felt there was a little too much of herself. She envied woman like Nessarose, who'd just the right amount of curves to tempt, but still maintained that thin physique. Chuffrey often pointed this out to her.

Her husband would see a woman he found attractive and then he would say to her, things like, 'see, she doesn't find it so hard, you need to make more of an effort Glinda'. Knowing his words were true, made her feel worthless awful. At least she had Crope, he could make her dresses that made others stare at her in awe.

This dress was no exception. When she was told to open her eyes, Glinda gasped, the couturier had outdone himself this time. It was magnificent!

The fabric was a mix of floaty chiffon and clouds of tulle, it was a rare colour, somewhere between pale blue and green. The bodice had a deep V, made up of gathered fabric, held together at the bottom with two golden clasps. Around the neckline was heavily embroidered and featured a smattering of emeralds and gold sequins. She wore a crinoline cage, and over that lay an underskirt the same colour as the rest of the dress, only a little deeper, a unique swirly pattern sewn into it. On top of that were petals overlapping one another, they graduated in size and sported the same emeralds and gold sequins that were at her neckline.

She could not take her eyes off herself.

Maybe it was the colour, or the emeralds, or the way the dress made her feel, but the whole thing reminded her of Elphaba.

Perhaps if she gave Crope enough incentive, he could alter a dress off the rack (there wouldn't be enough time to make something from scratch) and she and Elphie could wear their dresses together, at The Palace. In fact, she didn't know if the other woman was going, but she was the Heir of Munchkinland, so Glinda figured, she probably was.

If all went well today, she would drag Elphie to Crope in the morning.

"Well? Am I to take your silence as a compliment?"

"Oh, it's beautiful! I'm in love with it. Thank you so much."

"Not a problem, My Lady." Crope laughed, "I am an artiste and you, my canvas. I live to dress you in the most extravagant of creations. You look just like an Ozma. Lurline in the flesh perhaps?"

For once, Glinda could believe his words, she certainly felt ethereal.

XXX

She was making the, now very familiar, journey across town, to the western outskirts. Nervousness was bubbling inside of her. What was she going to say when she saw Elphie? The thought of being back with her friend, in that same room, well, it was titillating. Would something of a similar nature, ever occur again? Glinda was not averse to the idea.

It was Shell who answered the door. They hadn't met since Glinda was there the very first time, the young man found living with his Sister's gifted him with free reign and he was often out and about, galivanting.

"Lady Glinda. Was Nessarose expecting you?"

Why would he think she was here to see Nessa? "No, but I'm here to see your other Sister, Elphaba."

He looked surprised, "well, you're out of luck then, Elpbaba has been out since this morning."

"Do you know where I might find her? We have an important matter to discuss!"

"No idea", he laughed, "Elphaba never tells us where she scarpers off to. Nessarose is here if you want to come in?"

"No, it's fine. I best be getting home, thank you anyway."

"Oh, alright, bye then..."

She left Shell standing there awkwardly, if Elphie wasn't there, she hadn't the heart to go in. She could not sit with Nanny and Nessarose in that room! She had told Elphaba she would see her tomorrow, did her friend not want to see her? Had Elphie not wanted to do what they'd done? Had Glinda forced her?

The thought was too much to handle. She could feel the onslaught of emotion. She needed to get home, to her room, where she could feel, where she could think, where she could reminisce, alone.

XXX

The days had passed. She had been to the Thropp house every morning and sometimes, she'd returned in the afternoons. Each day, she received the same reply. Wether it was Shell. Nanny. Nessarose. Or a blank door. Her Elphie was not there.

Her friend did not want to see her.

Were they still friends?

Had Glinda disgusted her?

It was Thursday. The day of The Wizard's ball. She had no time to go to the other side of Town today. She couldn't even check if Elphaba was going to be there this evening. If she was, Glinda didn't want to know what her reaction to seeing Elphaba would be. It was one thing, to be snubbed by the person you cared for most of all, but for Elphie to do it in person? She had survived a whole host of atrocities but Glinda did not think she could survive that.

In the late afternoon she was standing in front of her mirror, once again. Much like she had been that fateful night Elphaba had first stepped into her life. Pikney was bustling around her, putting the finishing touches to her hair. Her dress was lain out on the bed, it looked so beautiful yet it made her sad. It reminded her too much of Elphaba.

"Put that away, please!"

"My Lady?" Pikney was aghast but Glinda was adamant. She could not wear that dress! Not tonight!

"I won't be wearing it! Get me something else."

Her maid looked like she wanted to argue, but her mistress had never spoken to her so sharply. "Of course, My Lady, what shall I fetch? The lime ball gown, you had made for your trip to Caprice In The Pines?"

"No! I don't care, just...don't choose anything green."

Her maid helped her into a silk blue gown, it was beautiful, but it didn't feel right. It wasn't her, not anymore.

When Chuffrey saw her coming down the stairs he looked less than pleased. "Where is your new dress?"

She mumbled something about a problem with the zipper.

"You'd best get it fixed immediately then, hadn't you? I don't pay for you to appear with me in last years' garb. If you fail to remedy this, then I will go and see your couturier myself. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I will return it tomorrow."

Glinda was numb as they drove. She entered The Palace and ended up on the dancefloor, in the arms of, Lurline knows who, without noticing. She was on auto pilot the whole evening.

There was no one there she could turn to. None of the Thropp's were there, and Avaric was still in Gillikin.

This was the way it had always been. It had never bothered her before. Now, she felt more alone than she did on her darkest nights.

It couldn't have been long past midnight when everyone went silent, The Wizard stood from his throne and cleared his throat. His voice had been magically amplified, she could hear him as clearly as she would have if he'd been standing beside her.

"Fellow Ozians. It is with the deepest regret that I have to inform you, a few hours ago, The Eminent Thropp of Munchkinland, passed peacefully in his sleep."

She could hear the murmurs of shock all around her. She had snapped into focus now. Elphaba's Grandfather was dead! Elphaba was now the Eminent of Munchkinland!

The Wizard was still droning on, but she wasn't listening. Her mind and her heart, were with Elphaba.

XXX

Two days later, Glinda was in her reading room drafting a letter to Avaric. The Thropp townhouse was empty, but that was to be expected. She knew they would be in Munchkinland. The blonde didn't think it would be appropriate to just send a letter, not when the family had just suffered such a great loss.

Elphie was no longer 'just Elphie'. The green woman was now leader of a nation.

Where did that leave Glinda?

She needed someone to talk to and Avaric was the only person who might understand.

There was a knock at the door, it was Beecham.

"A telegram has just arrived for you, My Lady."

She took the small, yellow envelope and thanked him as he bowed out the room. She turned it over in her hands. It had been sent from Munchkinland.

Her heart leapt into her mouth. Could it be? She read.

Dearest Glinda

Come.

She needs you!

Nanny.

Four words. That's all it was, but Glinda had never moved faster in her whole life!

She rang for Pikney and the girl appeared.

"Pack our bags! We leave for Munchkinland, tonight."

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any of you who guessed the gown Glinda has made in this chapter, is a description of the ball gown she wears when she and Fiyero celebrate their engagement in the musical, congratulations! The reason I have provided such a detailed description is the fact that, it holds a lot of symbolism in the narrative of this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this double update, don't forget to follow this story so you can be the first to receive future updates!
> 
> Catch.:)


	8. Chapter 8

They had only been on the train for a day and a half, but to Glinda it felt like an age. She wondered what it must have been like, before the railway to Munchkinland was built. Construction had only been completed in the last five years, or so, and prior to that, the only way to access the Eastern province of Oz, from The Emerald City, was The Yellow Brick Road.

The Yellow Brick Road was still used but it was an excruciatingly, long journey and as the rail-fare was so high, it ended up a destitute sight. Beggars and highway-robbers, lined the edges. There were coaches and cars that used the route, but more often than not, it was people walking or utilising a horse and carriage. This was the kind of inequality Elphaba was trying to eradicate.

The now Eminent Thropp, had been ever present in Glinda's mind since she'd heard the news of her ascension. She was urging the train to move faster, so she could be with her friend, to comfort her, to reassure her, to make sure she did nothing rash. She wondered whether her presence would be accepted, was she doing the right thing? She was following her heart and when had that ever seen success?

"My Lady?"

She had almost forgotten Pikney was with her. The young woman had been unusually quite ever since they'd left home.

It had all been so much of a rush. Chuffrey had been the one to drive them to the station in the dead of night, he had bought them tickets for a private, 1st class carriage. He'd even wished her a safe return! It was uncharacteristic, yes, but Glinda knew his motives. She was to be his (and The Wizard's) link to Elphaba.

"My Lady, when we arrive in Centre Munch, how are we to get to Colwen Grounds?"

She hadn't thought about that. Nanny had only told her to come. Glinda did not know if any provisions had been made. She had sent a telegram in reply immediately and it should have arrived yesterday, Nanny would be able to deduce what time they were due to arrive, wouldn't she?

"I don't know."

Her maid looked desperately concerned at this. "Colwen Grounds is quite a distance from Centre Munch, My Lady! It is a town in its own right, there is no way we could walk there, why, it must be twenty miles, at the least."

Glinda should have known that. Colwen Grounds, and its role in the social workings of the region, was mentioned in the book on Munchkinland architecture she had been reading. "It's seventeen miles from Centre Munch."

Her mistress' lack of panic only fuelled Pikney's further. "Precisely! What will we do? Neither of us knows Munchkinland at all well enough. I visited Wand Fellows once as a child and I don't mind telling you, it is not like Gillikin or The Emerald City. The people there are amongst the poorest in Oz, who knows what could happen to us!"

There was another attitude Elphie was trying to change. The thought that poverty and crime went hand-in-hand. If one was lesser off, then one was an instant criminal. Elphaba had opened her mind. She understood now, why Elphaba was so angry at those of her class, it was people like her, her husband and especially The Wizard, who were ensuring that this horrible cycle was kept going.

Glinda wanted to make a difference, she really did, but she knew Elphaba would go to any lengths to bring The Wizard and his government down and that is what scared her. The green woman had already ruffled more than a few feathers with her politics and her stance on Animal rights but Glinda knew, now that her Elphie was in a position of power, she was going to make even more enemies. And those men too, would go to any lengths to achieve their goals.

"We shall just need to wait and see when we get there, won't we? And Pikney, don't be so ridiculous, just because you are a woman of Gillikineese descent, does not make you any better than any other Ozian. Nothing is going to happen to us, just because we are Gillikineese women travelling to Munchkinland."

Pikney turned a fierce red. Glinda felt for her, a bit, she was only repeating the mainstream views but they were wrong and she wasn't willing to stand by idly as they were enforced, any longer.

XXX

When the train finally came to a stop, Glinda could feel the collective sigh of relief, that echoed from its passengers. She couldn't wait to feel solid ground beneath her feet and stretch her stiff legs. There was still the tricky problem of getting to Colwen Grounds but at the moment, she was just enjoying experiencing a new place. She had never been to Munchkinland before but even from observing the station and the various goings on, she knew (as Pikney had said) life was different here.

Munchkinland was the source of over half of Oz's natural resources. Although each part of Oz was home to various vital industries, it was here that the vast majority of farming was done. Despite the wealth of goods produced, the economy was not in good health. There had been an awful lot of Gillikineese businessmen buying land from the Munchkins, claiming to have better trade deals, and they then employed the natives. Gillikineese businessmen were not known for dividing profits equally.

A porter helped them unload their luggage and place it on a trolley. They didn't know how long they were going to be here, so Pikney had thought it best to pack two cases each. Glinda could barely see over the trolley, it was piled so high.

What did they do now? She couldn't see Nanny, or anyone familiar. Could one hail a cab here, like in The Emerald City?

"Lady Glinda."

Oh, thank Lurline! It was Shell, he was running toward them, flustered, although looking much smarter, dressed in full mourning, as opposed to his usual scruffy habit.

"I thought it was you. Nanny didn't tell me you were coming until this morning, she couldn't remember which train you said you'd be on so, I thought I'd best get down here in time for the first arrival, just to be safe. I'm glad you were on this one though, I didn't much fancy milling around here all day."

"Thank you, Shell. I'm sorry about your Grandfather."

The young man gave her a dashing smile and turned his attentions to her maid. "And who might this be? I didn't know Glinda was bringing such a pretty friend."

"Oh no, Sir", Pikney laughed flirtatiously, "I'm the Baronesses lady's maid, Pikney."

"A pleasure to meet you, Pikney." He bowed over her hand, kissing her knuckles.

The maid seemed to enjoy this immensely, Glinda guessed she'd have to keep an eye on the two of them. She knew Pikney enjoyed a little scandal now and then, (she had admitted as much when she bought that book and told Glinda one could not enjoy it without previous experience.) She also knew Shell to be a magnet for such things. They'd get on perfectly. And that was worrying.

Shell led them out the station and into a motor car. Whilst not as nice as her own, Glinda was glad they wouldn't be riding a horseman's cart or any such thing. It wasn't as though she thought that to be an unfitting mode of transport for her, (she had once) she just didn't want to turn up in front of Elphaba looking anything but her best.

The three of them made small talk whilst Shell drove, he'd said they were no more than half an hour away, but Glinda wasn't paying much attention. She was staring out of the window, the scene of market stalls and quaint little shops, passing into the green grass and trees of the countryside. Each new thing she saw, she wondered if Elphie had been there...

XXX

Sure enough, half an hour later they began up a long, gravel drive. The wrought-iron gates were open and the pillars on either side displayed carved eagles sitting majestically atop them, surveying the small market town that was, Colwen Grounds.

As they got closer, Glinda got her first view of an imposing, dark-stoned building. It was somewhere between a medieval castle and the Gothic Cathedrals she so loved. A large balcony took centre stage, stretching maybe fifty feet, or so, across the exterior. Three rows of windows and at each corner, a pointed tower. The architecture was certainly different, not her favourite, but fascinating all the same.

Whilst she had been fixated on the manor, Shell had unloaded the car and he and Pikney were standing in an arched doorway, looking at her expectantly.

It seemed the taste for darker décor, was a Thropp family trait. The floors were wooden and stained a dark grey. The walls were no better, they were also grey, lighter, but still grey. The focal point of the entrance hall, was a large portrait of a stern-faced man.

"My Grandfather", said Shell.

So that was the man Elphaba had taken over from? Glinda saw no resemblance.

"Everyone is upstairs in the reception room, I believe."

They made to head up but Pikney interrupted them, "but what about our suitcases?"

The four items had been left in the middle of the floor and Glinda guessed, Pikney was scared they might not see them again.

"They will be taken to your rooms; a Footman will collect them."

So, they employed staff at this residence then? Why not in The City?

Her maid didn't seem convinced and hesitated until her mistress had given her a stern look.

Two flights of stairs later, they entered what the Thropp's idea of a reception room was. It didn't feel like a homely place. Nanny and Nessarose were present and the older woman enveloped her in a crushing hug when she caught sight of her. She may have looked feeble but Nanny certainly held some strength!

"I'm so glad to see you, ducky. And who's this?"

It was Shell who answered, "This is Miss Pikney, Lady Glinda's handmaiden."

"Lady's maid", huffed Pikney.

"Well, Miss Pikney, it's nice to have you here". Nanny gave the girl a slap on the back that caused Pinkney to stumble a few paces, it almost made Glinda chuckle but she was anxious now. Elphaba wasn't here.

Before finding out where her friend was, she thought it best to greet Nessarose.

"Hello Nessa. I'm sorry about you Grandfather."

"Thank you. It's nice that you've come to pay your respects, you are a kind friend to us, Glinda".

Glinda didn't bother telling Nessa that wasn't why she was here, instead she patted her hand and turned to Nanny, "Where is..."

She didn't get to finish her question, Nanny interrupted her, "come with me, ducky, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"She doesn't know I'm here?"

"She's been very busy, I've barely caught sight of her since we got here."

Nanny took her down a series of corridors before they came to a standstill in front of a closed door.

"Now, remember what I wrote you, Glinda... Just remember that."

Before she could question her, the old woman slipped away, out of sight.

Deep breaths, Glinda. She could do this, it was only Elphie. 'But she's The Eminent now...' a voice in her head whispered. She attempted to ignore it.

She knocked and heard a tired 'enter' in reply.

She steeled herself before turning the doorknob.

This room was just as dark and depressing as the rest. It was only noon, but you couldn't tell that in here. There was a window but any light, it may have offered, was supressed by the branches and leaves of a tall tree.

The space was bereft of any furniture, except on old desk that was strewn with papers. Behind that desk, bowed low and in the cloak of darkness, sat Elphaba. Her quill scratching at quite a pace, round glasses perched on the end of her long nose. She didn't know her Elphie wore glasses.

She moved further into the room, and still, the other woman did not look up. Not until Glinda was standing a hairs-breadth from the desk, did she get an acknowledgment.

"I'm rather busy, Glinda."

Elphaba hadn't even looked at her! The words, coupled with the obvious disregard for manners, both saddened and angered the blonde in equal measure.

Her hand slapped down on the table, right on top of the fresh words Elphaba had just written, she could see the smudges she'd caused. "I've just travelled for two days straight and this is how you treat me?!"

Her words were a mixture between a growl and a shout. The only visible effect they had, was the slump of Elphaba's shoulders.

"Elphaba. Answer me?" That had been a plea, and finally, dark eyes met her own. Elphaba had aged beyond her years in the days since they'd last met. Dark circles hung low beneath her eyes, which held all the world's worry.

"I'm sorry...I..."

The response was so pitiful, all Glinda wanted to do was throw her arms round her and hold her tight. She stood her ground, however.

"I came to see you every single day, until I heard the news of your Grandfathers passing. I didn't even warrant a letter saying you were busy. Nothing! You have been avoiding me Elphaba. Do you understand what this has been doing to me?"

She saw it in Elphie's eyes. Amongst all those other emotions, there was guilt.

Elphaba stood and came around the desk, they now stood parallel to one another. "I have felt it too! Oz knows, all I've wanted to do, is come and find you. Even after I came here, you have not left my thoughts for a single second."

The sincerity with which the green woman spoke, reached inside Glinda and twisted her gut. "Then why...why have I...why have you not?"

"I didn't want to see the regret in your eyes."

They stared at one another, their eyes conveying what their words could not. Glinda knew, and she knew Elphaba did too, what had taken place in that sitting room, that was something more.

"Oh Elphie!" Finally, she drew her friend into her arms and immediately, arms were wrapped around her in return. Elphaba was shaking, it was strange, this hug, this simple hug, it felt like such an intimate act.

"I am so sorry, my sweet. I have been such a fool. You cannot know how glad I am, that you are here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. You need me."

She felt Elphaba breath deep. "I do. Oz knows, I do. And it has scared me, I have things I must do now, and I don't want you to get hurt."

She knew what Elphie was referring to. Glinda had known this was coming, she knew what Elphie faced and she was the only one who could help her.

"I know what you want to do, Elphie but I'm afraid, it's not going to be easy."

"I know that. That is why I need to protect you, Glinda! I will not have anything happen to you, because of me. I can bear a lot, but that, I cannot. I will not."

Elphaba was clinging to her for dear life. She wouldn't allow her friend to send her away just because she thought it was the noble thing to do. She would fight her on that, if she had to. As much as Elphaba could not see her hurt, she could not see the other woman, face the inevitable if she was to take the approach she wanted. She would need to use everything she had, to keep Elphaba from The Wizard.

Glinda wanted change for Oz. She wanted to put wrongs right. But she would not loose Elphie in the process!. Her selfishness was sacrificing millions of Ozians, she knew that, but if that was the price to pay for Elphaba's life, then so be it.

She wouldn't let the green woman know that right now, however...

"We don't have to discuss this now-"

"But we are wasting precious time!"

"I know, I know. But there is still a Protocall you must follow. You have not yet been inaugurated as Eminent, politically you can do nothing at the moment. You haven't even buried your Grandfather yet. Let's deal with those things first, then we can do the rest."

Elphaba knew she was right, she knew she had been getting a head of herself. The green woman nodded and Glinda smiled in relief! Stop Elphie doing anything rash, check.

"Now, Elphie, let's get you fed. You look as though you haven't eaten in days."

XXX

"Her Eminence has finally decided to grace us, mere peasants, with her presence". Shell was obviously joking and the little smile pulling at the corner of the green woman's mouth, told Glinda she took it as such, it still annoyed the blonde though, had any of them given any consideration to the stress Elphaba was under?

The two latecomers took the empty seats at the round table, conveniently, they were sat beside each other. Pikney was also present (beside Shell...) and Elphaba took in the maid's appearance, questioningly.

"This is Pikney, my Ladies Maid."

"Nice to meet you Pikney. I've heard an awful lot about you, we share the same taste in reading material, I believe."

Glinda almost choked on the slice of bread she was nibbling when she realised the reference Elphaba was making.

Pikney didn't seem to have found anything amiss, the girl actually rose from her chair and curtsied. "I am honoured, Your Eminence!"

Everyone, bar Nessarose, burst out laughing at the formality, that when applied to Elphaba, the most steadfast egalitarian in Oz, was quite ludicrous.

"There is no need to call me by my title-"

"Yes, Elphaba, there is", said Nessarose. "You are in a position of authority now. Such proprieties must be followed!"

"Just because I'm now the Eminent, does not mean I'm suddenly more important than anyone else, dear Sister."

"That is exactly what it means!" The younger woman seemed exasperated at the conversation. "People, your people, will be looking up to you now. You have to set an example, you cannot behave in the way to which you have become accustomed. You are no longer 'Elphaba Thropp', your private life and personal wishes, have to remain behind firmly closed doors. You are The Eminent of Munchkinland, you belong to the people now, you have certain privileges but they come with a very, great responsibility. The Eminency comes first and foremost, before anything, or anyone!"

Was she looking at Glinda when she said that last line?

"I know what is expected of me, Nessarose. I have been groomed for this position my whole life, do you forget that? I will do the job as those have done before me, for however long is necessary. I am an activist, not a politician."

"Exactly! If you are not careful, your actions could bring this family down."

"Girls!" Thankfully Nanny interrupted, the whole situation had started with laughter but the two Sisters were now looking at the other with daggers in their eyes. "This isn't the time nor the place, to be discussing such things. Let's eat and hear nothing more of this political nonsense."

Both women were obviously still riled up, but they listened to Nanny none-the-less and ate in silence.

"Miss Pikney was telling me she has never saw this part of Munchkinland before, I thought it could be nice for us to take our guests out this afternoon, show them round the markets perhaps?"

"That's a good idea, Shell. Nessa and I were going down anyway, we have books to return to Mr Bloom", said Nanny. "What about you Glinda, would you like to come a little shopping?"

The blonde looked to her left, where Elphie was tucking into her vegetable soup, "will you come Elphaba?"

"I can't, I'm sorry", she looked at Glinda softly, "I have a meeting with the governors, there are still final plans to be made for our Grandfathers funeral, and I believe they wish to start the discussion of my inauguration."

Glinda was disappointed, she would have liked to experience Elphaba's hometown with her for the first time. "If Elphaba is going to be busy, I might as well come. I'm not one to turn down the possibility of shopping."

"Have you ever been to Munchkinland before, Glinda?" Nessarose asked.

"No, Pikney has been to Wand Fellows, but this is my first time here."

"I grew up in Traum, so not too far from the Gillikin border, my Father took us to Wand Fellows one summer to meet a distant Cousin." Said Pikney.

"Whereabouts in Gillikin are you from Glinda", Shell asked?

"I'm from Frotticca, it's one of the more rural areas, it's just below The Pertha Hills, it was a pretty idyllic place to grow up, if a little removed from society. We summered at Lake Chorge, so I've never been any further east than that."

The conversation died down from there as they ate their fill. Glinda hadn't realised she was so hungry and looking at her friend, neither had Elphaba, by the blondes last count, Elphie had scoffed three helpings of soup, along with a copious amount of bread. She smiled to herself, she was glad she was here to make sure the new Eminent looked after herself.

Before leaving the house, Nessarose had pointed out that both Glinda and Pikney would need to change. If they were to be seen with the Thropp's, then they would need to be dressed in mourning. The maid had panicked, she hadn't thought to pack either of them anything black, Glinda was rather unamused at her carelessness, they were to attend a funeral, had Pikney thought she would be wearing a glitzy ballgown.

Nessarose had said she would lend Pikney a dress but Glinda was in total embarrassment when she realised no one could do the same for her. She was one-hundred-percent sure that, had she worn one of Nessa's dresses, her considerable bust would've caused the buttons to fly off in every direction and possibly cause an injury.

Elphaba came to the rescue when she said that white was also a colour of mourning. It had been worn by the last Ozma after her Mother's death, she had not thought it appropriate to wear such a depressing colour as black when carrying out her official engagements, so had opted for white.

Thank goodness and the Ozma, the blonde thought. She had plenty of white and black washed her out anyway.

XXX

The walk down to the market was a peaceful one, even if it did take a little longer due to Shell pushing Nessarose in her wheelchair. It didn't bother Glinda, nor anyone else, she was just glad none of the other Thropp's walked as fast as Elphaba.

She felt guilty at the thought of her friend cooped up making funeral arrangements, but Nessa had been right in one thing, Elphie did have new responsibilities now and they must take some sort of precedence (just not one that had a detrimental effect on her health.)

"Elphaba mentioned she'd be starting the plans for her inauguration, what does that entail exactly?" Asked Glinda.

"It's a poignant ceremony", said Nessa, "Colwen Grounds is opened up, and by that, I mean people from all over Munchkinland congregate in front of the manor house to witness Elphaba swear an oath to Munhkinland. It is like a sort of street celebration, everyone celebrates, not just the new Eminent, but the vast, Munchkinland history."

It sounded fun to Glinda, a once in a lifetime experience, but she could only imagine the weight it must have held for Elphie.

"Then my Sister will travel to The Emerald City and pledge her allegiance to The Wizard."

What? She didn't know that would be happening. There was no way Elphaba was going to do that!

"And what if she refused to do that?"

"I'm sorry?"

Did Nessarose not know her Sister at all? Could she really see Elphaba kneel before The Wizard?

"If an Eminent did not align themselves with the Ozian rule, then he or she would be removed."

"Removed!?" What did she mean by 'removed', where they going to make Elphaba abdicate? Would they do something much worse?

"Yes, but that is not a concern, no Eminent has ever done such a thing and if Elphaba truly wants to improve our land, she will need to suck up her pride and play by the rules. One needs to hold a position of power if one wishes to change laws."

Nessa was right. Hopefully Elphie would see that too.

They reached the neck of the market street, it was full of people bartering and selling from stalls, it wasn't unlike the hustle and bustle she was used to in The City.

Due to the throng of people, Glinda ended up separated from the group somehow. She was looking around desperately for any sign of them, but none. Oh dear!

"You! Little Blonde Woman!"

She spun round to see an ancient woman behind a stall that seemed to be selling rocks... Was she talking to her?

"Yes, you!" She definitely pointed at Glinda that time. "Come here, child."

She approached cautiously, had the woman recognised her perhaps? Maybe she had seen her with Nessa and Shell and was going to be of assistance in finding them? When she got close enough, Glinda could plainly see there was no hope of visual aid. The old woman was blind, her eyes were glassed over with lack of use and instead of focusing on her, their gaze was off to the left and casually drifting upwards. Hang on, if this woman was visually impaired, how could she have seen her from a distance and notice that she had blonde hair?

"Can I help you?" She asked in a shy manner.

"It is I, who wishes to help you child." Had Glinda misjudged the situation, could the Woman in fact see? "What is your name?"

"My name? My name is Glinda." What was happening here?

"Ah, yes. Such a fitting name for you", the woman took hold of her hand, her skin felt paper thin. "Kind heart, compassionate and full of love to give."

"I'm sorry?" The whole encounter was starting to put the blonde at unease.

"Yes. For someone like you to share the name of St Glinda, it is perfect."

The old wound Elphaba had helped her heal, was pulling apart at the seams. She felt pathetic. This woman was probably trying to get a sale (her stall of rocks was not proving popular with the locals), she was just being kind, in the hope Glinda would buy something. She felt the familiar sting of tears. No! She was stronger than this, Elphie had told her so, her Elphie thought her brave! She was going to prove it!

"Pardon me, but I don't find it fitting. It is the polar opposite, rather, the fact that I am named after the Saint of Motherhood, when I myself, am not a Mother. It's not fitting at all."

The old woman laughed and Glinda's heckles rose. This was not a comedy, and if she had been mistaken and it was, then it was an extremely tragic one! "You don't know the story of St Glinda, do you, child?"

She didn't. Ever since she had first visited The Cloister of St Glinda she had put the book on Saints she had bought, on the top of her bookshelf. Leaving it to gather dust and coat the cruel fact from her mind. "No", she answered.

"Then I will tell you, child, I will tell you. I see your pain and I shall help, yes help the child, that is what I shall do."

The story was told to Glinda in such a way, it sucked her in.

The area where The Cloister of St Glinda now resides has always been a breeding ground for poverty and deprivation. You'll have seen it today and I can tell you that it has not changed.

A young woman, the only child of a beer brewer just off the square, she grew up there. She saw the disregard for decent living the place held. It was engrained in her skin. It didn't sit right with her, she wasn't happy, she wanted to make a change for good.

The girl left home, she travelled to the most northern tip of Oz, up and over Mount Runcible. She found a Lurlinist Convent and there she took the vow. She pledged her life to Lurline herself, she gave up her own search for happiness and instead, decided to focus on the others around her.

She spent many years at the Convent, she did good work there, she helped make changes, but something, something deep inside her was pulling her back. Back home.

She prayed for Lurline to lead the way. Seven days atop Mount Runcible, no food, no water, no nothing. At the end of her pilgrimage she knew she had to go home, she knew that was the right thing, she had a mission there.

She travelled on foot. She came across a peculiar looking woman whilst crossing the Gillikin River. Many others had passed her and offered no assistance, but the peculiar woman did. She knew a Horse who would carry our little Glinda wherever she needed, the only payment the Horse asked for, was shelter.

When they reached her home, she was saddened to discover her Father had passed. The brewery had slipped into condemnation, the roof had crumbled and there were hardly four walls to shield them from the wind. Still, true to her word, she offered the Horse all she had, he didn't stay for long however, and she was left alone.

She started the long, tiring task of rebuilding, not a brewery, but a home. Years it took.

One night, whilst laying the last tile of the roof, she heard a cry. It was coming from the square. Upon investigation she found a boy, no older than a year. It was high winter and the child was freezing, no one else came out to help but she.

She took the little mite in. She nursed him back to health. She educated him. She cared for him. And most of all, she loved him.

In the years that followed children seemed to seek her out, she took each one in and raised them. They had hardly a penny, but as long as she could give them love, they seemed to get along fine.

Goodness knows how many passed through her home. She lived to an extremely old age, on her deathbed, that first boy she'd found, well he was in his seventh decade, so who knows how old she was.

As she took her last breath, she whispered how much happiness and joy all those children had brought into her life. They could not believe it, she had given up everything for them and all she had received in return, was their love.

Long after she was gone, the story of St Glinda was passed down, no one knows when she got the title and even more mysterious, was the appearance of her statue in the square.

Her life's work still lives on. The Cloister of St Glinda has been there for as long as Oz has had Children who needed someone to love them.

"So, you see child. St Glinda was never a Mother. She devoted herself, selflessly, to those children, but she never bore any of her own."

A fat tear rolled down Glinda's cheek, she didn't know why she was crying.

"My child, you do not need to cry! Motherly love, Motherhood itself, it is a selfless act. That is what St Glinda stands for, the act of selfless love. That's you, Glinda!"

"I never knew. Thank you so much. Here", she pulled a golden coin out of her purse, "take this, as a token of my gratitude."

The old woman smiled. "No Child, you have given me enough. You are the one..."

"Glinda! There you are! Thank Oz!" It was Shell, Pikney and Nessa in tow. They had found her.

"Please?" she whispered to the old woman before her companions reached her. "Please take this? I have done nothing for you."

She took her hand once more. "But you will, Glinda. You have already started."

"Oh, My Lady!" Pikney's arms were thrown round her neck, "I was so worried."

"Goodbye, Baroness."

Glinda was dragged away before she could ask the woman how she knew her title.

Nessarose had hung back, the young woman, who in so many ways, resembled her Sister, whilst being entirely different, gave a huff of exasperation when Glinda reached her. "You ought to be careful Glinda. That woman is trouble. The Unnamed God will not look highly at your association with such a satanical witch."

"That is old Yackle", Shell explained as they started to walk. "She's rather harmless but Nessarose believes she's the devil incarnate. Best not to mention my Sister's remarks to Nanny. She is usually, very relaxed with Nessa's Unionist beliefs, but she thinks Yackle is a re-incarnation of Lurline, and won't hear a bad word said about her."

Lurlinism was not widely practiced anymore, it had lost a lot of followers when The Wizard had come to power. Glinda thought that fact to be rather strange, Lurlinists where heavily linked to sorcery and if The Wizard was to be believed, then he was a practitioner of the art. She herself had grown up in a household that, whilst not active believers, her Mother came from the old Arduenna clan, who were famous Lurlinist's, so the religion was not completely downcast to her.

Her head hurt with her minds attempt at processing all this information, she had completely forgotten that Nanny was not with them.

"Where is Nanny?"

"We lost her too." Shell laughed.

"Not for long enough." Was Nessa's adage. She indicated to a crowded stall, where Nanny's wide-brimmed hat was clearly visible.

"Nanny."

"Oh, hello duckies. Nanny is just looking for apples."

"You do know this is a fabric stall?" Pikney asked, unaccustomed to Nanny's quirks.

"That'll explain why I haven't spotted any then."

Glinda had stopped paying attention, she was admiring the most peculiar fabric. It was a sort of black silk but it had various other materials and colours sewn into it. There were also beads and threads that were hanging. It was abstract to say the least. Still, there was something about it.

"This fabric, how much is it?"

"This?" The stall owner looked at her incredulously, she nodded. "How much would you want to pay for it? I should tell you, it's not a fabric at all. my wife, she's a seamstress and this is what she chose to do with all her scrap fabric. She's sewn it together and told me I should sell it, I told her, no one is crazy enough to buy it, but, well obviously she's proven me wrong..."

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Your wife, does she take commissions?"

"Yes Ma'am, she runs a small shop in Centre Munch."

"Do you think if I came to her, she could make me a dress from this?"

"My Lady, I don't think that's really your style..."

"Hush, Pikney, it's not for me."

"My wife is the best seamstress in all of Munchkinland Ma'am, if anyone is able to make a dress out of this, it'll be my wife."

"Marvellous. I don't know when I'll be able to stop by, but if you could write the address down for me perhaps?"

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've based Colwen Grounds on to buildings, one fictional and one not. The first is Malfoy manor in Wiltshire, England, the home of the Malfoy family in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series. It is a tall, dark imposing building and I was especially drawn toward the gothic vibe and the pointed towers.
> 
> The second is Buckingham palace in London, England. The primary home and office of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II. The central balcony is the main feature of royal events, I.e. Royal weddings and the famous kiss, a tradition started in 1981 by Prince Charles, Prince of Wales and Lady Diana Spencer. In future chapters of this story, the balcony will be an important fixture.
> 
> The colour white has been worn by members of the British Royal family whilst in mourning, as opposed to the traditional back. Queen Victoria (who wore black for a majority of her life, in testament to the death of her beloved Albert) requested that white be worn at her funeral.
> 
> Famously, in 1938 on a state visit to France, Queen Elizabeth (later, Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother) wore only white. The visit had to be postponed due to the death of her Mother and it was thought that going to a fashion capital like Paris dressed in depressing black, would not do. So, her Couturier, Norman Hartnell, created a beautiful 'white wardrobe' for her, inspire by portraits in the Royal Collection by the artist, Winterhalter.
> 
> (As anyone who knows me, can tell you, I'm obsessed with The Queen Mother and The Royal's in general...)
> 
> Anyway, enough with the history lesson, what did you think about this chapter? I think it's the longest one so far, and possibly my favourite. I'd love to hear your opinions, so don't forget to leave a review and I'd be ever so grateful if you could give this story, and my authors account a follow. I've been working on a fun little one-shot that I intend to publish at the end of this month, it's a modern Shiz era thing, featuring our favourite witches, so if you don't want to miss that, you know what to do.
> 
> Catch:)


	9. Chapter 9

When thay got back to the manor house, a footman was waiting for them in the entrance hall.

"Lady Glinda and Miss Pikney's rooms are ready."

"Thank you, Charlie", said Nanny. The footman bowed and disappeared. It was just the three of them, Shell had gone with Nessa in the small, purpose-built elevator. "Right, girls, let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

They followed Nanny up to the 3rd floor and off to the left of the house. Glinda was definitely sure she wouldn't remember her way back, there were so many corridors and doors, this was definitely an easy place to get lost in.

"This is the east wing, Glinda you'll be staying here", Nanny opened the door to an opulent, spacious room. Again, like the rest of the property, not her style but she was surprised to see it housed all her usual comforts. An imposing, four-poster-bed, draped in red satin took up the majority of one's attention, but she could also see; an armoire, a wardrobe, a writing bureau and a dressing table, placed around the room. It definitely looked comfortable.

"Where will Pikney be staying?"

"Oh, Miss Pikney is rooming next door to me. We can gossip all night if you'd like?"

Pikney looked unsure if Nanny was joking or not, "but what about when Lady Glinda needs me to dress and the like?"

"Don't be silly, dear girl. You won't be expected to carry out any of your usual duties here. You are a guest. If you like, you can still assist your mistress with dressing but if not, there are plenty of parlour maid's around."

Pikney looked aghast at the thought of a Baroness being dressed by a simple parlour maid. Glinda would have been just fine with anyone's assistance, all they really had to do was lace and unlace her corset. She knew that was not the world she and Pikney lived in, however, and she knew Pikney was not so keen when it came to progressive change, so she took a small amount of pity on her lady's maid.

"I will call for you when I require your assistance, Pikney."

"Are you sure, My Lady?"

"Yes, of course, go and rest up, for that is what I mean to do, it's been a long day and my back still aches from the train."

"Yes, Pikney come along," Nanny took the girl by the hand and turned back to Glinda, "I'll see you at Supper"

XXX

Glinda must have fallen asleep as soon as she'd lain on the bed. It was dark outside but she wasn't all that bothered about dinner, she was still full from lunch. She was feeling refreshed but immediately regretted her decision to rest, there would be no sleep for her tonight.

She sorted her appearance in the mirror over the dressing table and headed off to find the others.

The lighting was awful during the day in this place and she had no idea how the Thropp's managed to navigate at night. She was having tremendous difficulty. She knew she had taken several wrong turns and had to keep double backing on herself.

Thud!

She had just collided with what she knew to be another body.

"Ouch! Sorry, my fault, I can't see in this damned light!"

"You mean lack thereof."

It was Elphie. "Oh, Elphaba I'm glad it's you. Where are you? I wasn't kidding when I said I couldn't see."

She heard the scraping of a match and wondered what her friend was up to. An old, gas lamp on the wall to her right, flickered to life. She saw Elphie's face glowing in the amber light. Its suited her.

"Hello, my Sweet. Sorry about the old-fashioned nature of the light fixtures. My Grandfather was rather frugal and never saw electric lighting as a necessity."

They laughed together. It was so nice to be back in Elphaba's presence. She hadn't realised she'd missed the other woman so much.

"I'm late for supper, aren't I?"

"Considerably, even by your standards, it's almost nine o'clock and dinner is served at half past six. Are you hungry?"

"No, not really, but I don't want anyone to think me rude."

"Don't worry. It was only Nanny, Nessa and I. I did ask Nanny if I should wake you but she said you were tired and best to let you sleep."

She wished Elphie had woken her but she neglected to mention that. "Where was Shell and Pikney?"

Elphaba laughed again. "My Brother begged her to go to dinner in town with him, she didn't take much persuasion. Nanny said it would be alright, as long as none of us were called to say they'd both found themselves in trouble with the law."

"Oh dear! Pikney is rather rambunctious. Do you think we should go and find them?"

"No. Let them have their fun. I was hoping you would wake up, I have something to show you that I think you might find 'fun'."

Elphaba's words drove all thought of Pikney and Shell (and the havoc they were undoubtedly causing) from her mind.

Her friend took her by the hand, it was much preferable than old Yackle's had been, Elphie's skin was smooth and although cold, it made her feel warm.

Through the darkness, she was led. With Elphaba beside her, she no longer found herself in fear.

They came to a stop and in a whisper that made Glinda tingle with anticipation, Elphaba said, "close your eyes."

She did.

They took a few more steps, she heard the opening and closing of a door, "you can open them now."

She did.

"Oh Elphie, a piano?" She clapped her hands in delight. Right then, she probably looked like a young child on her birthday, but with Elphaba, there was no embarrassment.

"I remember the way you looked that night I saw you play. Do you like it?" She asked shyly.

"Like it? It's beautiful!" She went over to it, examining it closely. "Oh my, Elphie, this is an original Bosendorfer!"

"It is?"

"Yes", she breathed. "I've never seen one before."

Elphaba watched the blonde caress the lid, lovingly, with desire. "You can try it, if you like..."

"Oh, can I? Are you sure? This is worth a lot of money you know."

The taller woman nodded. Glinda sat down on the stool and patted the space next to her inviting Elphaba to join her. As the green woman did so, Glinda took the chance to take in her surroundings.

They were in a library, the walls were lined with books, two leather couches sat across from one another at the opposite end of the room. A candelabra hung over a wooden coffee table and on that, rested a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Elphie," she whispered, emotion creeping into her voice, "did you plan this?"

Elphaba followed her gaze and saw that Glinda had noticed the wine and glasses. "I...I, wanted to make my sudden disappearance up to you..."

She could feel the heat emanating from her friend. Elphaba was embarrassed but Glinda was touched, no one had been so thoughtful toward her, ever. She leaned up and placed a lingering kiss on Elphie's cheek, closer to the corner of her mouth. "Thank you, Elphie. I don't know how to express my gratitution."

Green eyelids were hooded, Elphaba looked in a sort of trance. "You could play for me...the song you played that night, so long ago..."

She lifted the lid and readied her fingers to play. High E. The piano was out of tune.

"I'm sorry Elphie..."

"No, I'm sorry, I had this all planned out, how could I not have thought to check the damned thing actually worked!"

She could see Elphaba was angry at herself, that wouldn't do, she wouldn't allow anything to ruin their special moment. What was she to do? She started to sing...

The song a robin sings,

Through years of endless springs,

The murmur of a brook at evening tides.

That ripples through a nook where two lovers hide.

That great symphonic theme,

That's Stella by starlight,

And not a dream,

My heart and I agree,

She's everything on this earth to me.

That great symphonic theme,

That's Stella by starlight,

And not a dream,

My heart and I agree,

She's everything on this earth to me.

It was soft. Each note was measured. Every word felt like a truth.

"You sing beautifully, Glinda."

Brown eyes looked at her in amazement and Glinda knew what she wanted, for the first time in her life, she knew exactly what she wanted. How to go about it, that was what she had to figure out. As she'd said previously, Miss Elphaba proposed a challenge, and there was nothing she revelled in, more than a challenge.

"Thank you. Shall we move on to the next part of your plan? I haven't had a glass of wine since..." 'Since that night you helped me to orgasm in your living room', she thought but did not say. That might have proved too forward.

Elphaba nodded and they retired to the couches. Instead of sitting opposite each other, as was their normal ritual, Glinda followed Elphaba onto hers. She looked surprised, but not displeased. Good sign.

A full glass of red was handed to her and upon her first sip, Glinda knew what this was. It was the twenty-five-year-old, Gillikineese blend. "I thought you were saving this for a special occasion?"

"I was." Elphaba looked down at her own glass before looking deep into Glinda's eyes. "I can't think of anything more special than you being here, with me..."

"Elphie..." She breathed.

Nervously Elphaba jumped to her feet. Had Glinda been leaning into her personal space?

"I almost forgot to light the fire! It's getting a little chilly."

It wasn't really. If anything, Glinda felt too hot.

She was joined again on the couch, once the fire was lit successfully. It had taken green hands more than one try, mainly because said hands seemed to be trembling.

"Elphie?"

"Hmmm?"

"That night, what you taught me..."

Elphaba was definitely trembling now, "yes?"

"I tried to do it alone. I don't think I was doing it right, I... could you maybe show me again?"

Elphaba didn't look as enthused as Glinda had hoped, had she said something wrong? Had she misread Elphie's intentions?

"What happened in my sitting room, it's not something one usually does with two people. The whole point of the act is for solo pleasure... If that is all you want, then I think you may have to keep persisting in what you're currently doing. It will come, if you let it..."

"Let me rephrase my statement then." This was it, all she had to do was say the words, look into Elphie's eyes and say the words. "You said you would teach me about romance novels. You only taught me how to pleasure myself. You missed out the part where two people, a couple, bring each other pleasure."

Elphaba had been taking a sip of wine at the time and at Glinda's words, it almost ended back in the glass! She could hear the loud gulp as Elphie forced it down. "I'm a woman, Glinda, regardless of my boyish figure, I can assure you I am a woman!"

"I know you are a woman, you terribly, mean thing. And I do not think you have a boyish figure. I find it attractive."

Elphaba stared at her, dumbfounded. "Then, I don't think you truly understand what you are asking of me..."

Oz, that bloody question again, Glinda was now sick of those words! She had a mind, she knew what she wanted and so, she just did it.

She planted a long, slow kiss on verdant lips. Just as she felt Elphie respond, Glinda pulled away.

"Does that convince you, I know what I'm asking for?"

Elphaba was breathing heavily, the tension that Glinda had so often witnessed, had coiled its way into the thin, green frame. She could see Elphaba decide between acting or fleeing.

"Elphaba, look at me."

Brown locked with Blue.

"I want you to kiss me. Please, Elphie?"

She didn't even get to finish, Elphaba's lips had crashed into her own. It was different from their previous effort, this was all passion, all the tension inside Elphie that had been pent up, it was now coming away. Had Glinda not said she wished she could see Elphaba let go fully? It held a whole new meaning now, but by Oz did she want to watch Elphie let go!

She felt the trace of a tongue at her lips, and granted it entry with a willing moan. There was no battle for dominance. It was both of them, giving and yielding. It felt like ecstasy. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for kissing Elphaba.

They were close, so close, but not close enough. Glinda placed one hand on Elphie's cheek, drawing their mouths deeper in exploration, the other hand found those dark, silky locks she had longed to touch. Her fingers wove between them and they were just as soft as they had been in her dreams.

Elphaba's hands, in turn, found the small of Glinda's back and pulled the petite blonde into her lap. Glinda moaned with delight in the change of position. It was quite awkward due to the fact both women were in dresses, but it had afforded Elphaba the chance to run her hands over Glinda's derriere.

"Is this what you want?" Elphie questioned.

"Yes, this and so much more."

"I think we might find that more comfortable...somewhere else?"

Glinda's eyes fell to the plush rug in front of the fireplace. "Elphie, I want you to make love to me, in the firelight."

"You want me?"

"Yes, Elphaba Thropp, I want you! Now please, would you help me up and out of this dress?"

Elphie didn't need to be told twice, she stood, taking Glinda immediately into her arms, their lips locking in another wonderful embrace.

Nimble, green fingers found the zipper at her back. She stood back and allowed Elphie to pull it over her head. Stood there in nothing but her corset, lace underwear and stockings, Glinda felt suddenly, self-conscious. She crossed her arms over her chest, she wanted Elphaba to touch her but her desire had made her forget, for that to happen, Elphie would need to see her.

She felt green hands take her own and pry her shield away. "You are the most beautiful creature in all of Oz." She could see the sincerity in those eyes, she could feel it in those words. "You never have to hide yourself from me, my Sweet. I think if you did, that would be my death."

Glinda believed her. She kissed Elphaba with such passion, such emotion, it was painfully sweet.

"I'd like to see you too", Glinda whispered.

Nervously her lover (that's what they were now, they were lovers) stepped back. Slowly she undid the buttons of the black dress she wore, taking the time to stele her resolve. She lifted the garment over her head and placed it on the floor, atop Glinda's own.

Elphie stood there, looking anywhere but her, she was exquisite. Elphaba had no need for a corset, she could see the small swells of her lover's breasts, held in a simple, lace bandeau. That left a perfectly flat stomach for Glindas's gaze to feast on. Lusciously, long legs in black stockings. The sight of her lover standing there, right in front of her, it was positively erotic!

"Come here, Elphie."

She was met with a gentle kiss. It was a testament to their undeniable connection, that Glinda could feel the question in Elphie's kiss.

"You are a sight to behold, Your Eminence."

"I'm green, my sweet, you don't have to lie to me, or tell me it's looking at things another way."

"I know you're green, I've always thought it only added to your mysterious character. As for looking at things another way, well I can't. I find you extremely attractive just as you are, I wouldn't change your skin tone for anything. It is a part of you and it is something I love. I think you are beautiful, period."

She could see emotion welling in Elphie's eyes, she kissed her once and then took her lovers hand and placed it under her left breast, directly above her heart. "Do you feel that, Elphie? My heart is pounding. You've done that. The mere sight of you has excited me."

Her lips were claimed with such force, Glinda felt her knees buckle beneath her. Elphaba parted them long enough to lay the smaller woman down on the rug.

"Ooof", the back of Glinda's head had hit the ground with more velocity than had been intended.

"Sorry. Here," a sofa cushion was placed underneath her, "better?"

"Much. Thank you."

Elphaba placed a kiss to her forehead. It was a tender act, the feeling of want and complete acceptance radiated throughout her whole being. Butterfly kisses were then peppered all over her face, her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, her mouth. When every inch of skin had been praised, verdant lips moved southwards.

They started at the corner of her jaw, trailing down to her pulse point. There, that wonderful mouth latched on, suckling. It was wonderful, Glinda's head lolled to the side and she could not control the moan that escaped her.

After some time, Elphaba began her ascent. She felt the trace of a tongue on the shell of her ear and then, that familiar feeling of unusually, sharp teeth. An animalistic growl escaped her throat, it had come from deep within. She was transported back to that night at the Phan ball and her encounter with Elphaba. It seemed like another lifetime, they had both changed so much toward each other since then.

"Did I hurt you?"

Glinda did not trust herself to answer, instead she shook her head in the negative. Those deep brown eyes studied her. Her arms were taken above her head, there they were pinned. Her wrists were so small, both of them were held in only one of Elphaba's hands. The other, trailed to the centre of her chest, just above the swell of her breasts.

"I've noticed you tie this rather tightly", Elphie was talking about her corset. It was tight, that was the way Glinda liked it, the tighter it became, the smaller her waist seemed. "Does it not hurt you?"

It was uncomfortable, but she had become used to it. The only time it had become unbearable was when Elphaba had caused those unfamiliar feelings inside her. It was so unbearable then, Glinda had to cut the thing off herself, just to find some semblance of relief to the physical reaction of her body. "Not usually, no."

"Right now, I would like nothing better than to remove it from you."

"Please do." Glinda definitely shared Elphaba's sentiments.

Her lover nodded, "turn over."

She obeyed immediately.

A suppressed moan came from behind her, she felt Elphaba's weight press down on her, words were spoken directly into her ear. "Do you realise what you're doing to me? This..." Elphie traced the pads of her fingers over Glinda's bottom, sliding under the lace of her underwear. "I have often imagined what it would be like to see you like this, your appearance is sinful. This reminds me of a peach. Perfectly round and smooth. Good enough to bite into."

Elphie's words held comical connotations, but they were spoken with such certainty, they were unfiltered, the perfect mirror of Elphaba's thoughts. They sent shivers up Glinda's spine.

When teasing hands had enough, they moved to the silk ribbons holding her corset together. It was slow, painfully so. Each line her lover unlaced felt like another one of the many barriers she had in place, being undone. She had built them for a reason, to protect her heart. Only Elphaba could smash them open.

When the last tie was gone, strong hands soothed the read lines created by the bones of her corset. Breath returned to her lungs as they were allowed to work to their full capacity.

"You can turn back over now, if you like..."

As she did, Elphie moved the corset from beneath her and cast it away to join their dresses. Her hands were still stretched way above her, and she wondered how she must have looked then, bare chested and held captive by The Eminent Thropp. It should have been a worrying sight, but in Glinda's mind, it could drive even the most devout, to sin.

The sides of her breasts had been chaffed red-raw by the bindings that had held them. Upon noticing this, a glint of anger was reflected in Elphaba's eyes. "If I had my way, you would never put another damned corset on again." A hand came to brush the underside of one, "these are too beautiful to be marred by anything." A shot of white heat was sent straight to Glinda's centre.

"I'm sorry, Elphie." She moaned.

"Hmm, you should be." The hand moved higher, "poor things. Far too beautiful to be bound up like that."

Her face went red with embarrassment, Glinda had never liked the fact her chest was considerably larger than the woman of fashion. "You don't think they're too much? I mean, you don't think there is too much, of me?"

The question was painfully honest. It divulged Glinda's deepest insecurities, however trivial they were, they troubled her.

Elphaba looked at her in all seriousness. "No. These..." A green hand cupped her breast now, not able to cover it all. "These are delightful. Sometimes, the cut of your dress is low, and I find it difficult to look elsewhere. I'm sure others are the same, but, " Elphie growled, " I am the only one who gets to see you like this."

Her lover's possessiveness, instead of frightening her, only fuelled her arousal higher!

"Yes, Elphie, only you."

Elphaba looked disbelieving. "Only me, my sweet?"

"Yes, only ever you."

She kissed her, her tongue probing, searching...

"You mustn't say such things to me, Glinda", Elphaba breathed, after breaking their kiss.

"Why?"

"Because," their gazes connected, "I might start to believe you."

"I am offering myself, only to you, Elphaba Thropp. I know I may not be the perfect virgin dressed in white. But for me it feels the same, as though I were giving myself for the first time."

Her hands were let go of, she was pulled protectively into a green body and kissed thoroughly.

"My only wish, is to take away all those painful memories. I may not be a handsome Prince but..."

Elphaba did not know how to finish her sentence, so she kissed her again. Her kiss said what words could not.

"You are beautiful, Glinda. You are the epitome of womanhood. Your mind, body and spirit. Although I did not realise two out of the three at first, I felt attraction to your beauty the moment we met. It only angered me then but now...now it overcomes me."

"Elphie..."

She kissed her again, a small tear making its way down to their joined lips.

"Hush, my sweet. It's all right, I have you."

And she did, Elphaba had her, Elphaba made her feel safe. Cherished even.

Those talented hands that Glinda was growing to love so much, again descended onto pale breasts. It was considerably different to the feeling of her own hands, it was different to the feeling of her own hands being led by Elphie's. It was all Elphaba.

Her nipples were harder than they'd ever been and she could feel every single line of Elphaba's palm, move over them. The teasing became too much. This time, it was Glinda who took Elphaba's thumb and forefinger and guided them to pinch. She moaned unabashedly. An electric current, more powerful than lightning itself, shot through her. Glinda could feel the wetness between her thighs.

Her lover seemed to sense her impatience. Those skilful lips found her neglected breast and clasped around her nipple. Another loud moan, Glinda certainly hoped no one was walking the halls. Even if anyone did find them, there was no way she'd allow Elphaba to stop!

It was an onslaught of sensory pleasure. Her chest was sensitive at the best of times but this was too much, she wondered whether she could reach climax from this alone? She didn't get to find out...

Elphaba detached her lips and hand, she moved down Glinda's body, placing open-mouthed kisses as she went. Reaching the lace that covered her centre, she placed the lightest of kisses and kept going. The lace top of one stocking was taken by teeth and dragged down her leg. Elphaba gave the other the same treatment. Only one piece of clothing kept her full body from her lover's gaze.

Kissing her way back up Glinda's leg, Elphaba's eyes remained locked with her own. There was a question there. 'Are you sure this is what you want'? Before Elphaba reached the apex of her thighs, Glinda whispered, "take me, Elphie."

The brunette took each side of Glinda's underwear in her hands, the blonde lifting her hips in assistance, that last piece of cloth was removed.

Her folds were glistening with desire, desire that Elphie had ignited. She parted her legs slightly.

"Beautiful, like a rose," Elphaba whispered.

Her lover separated her legs wider, she nestled herself between them, her mouth was directly above Glinda's most sensitive spot. Elphaba lifted one of Glinda's legs and placed it over her shoulder. She was completely open to her Elphie's gaze. She could feel the other woman's breath, she wasn't going too...

All thought had been erased from the blonde's mind, Elphaba had licked a direct line, starting at her centre and ending at that little nubbin nestled at the top of Glinda's folds.

"Elphie!" The exclamation was near a scream, she could feel her lover smile against her.

Elphaba's tongue continued to flick her clitoris, never applying enough pressure to send her over the edge, but just enough to drive her wild.

The sensation was far too much. Glinda thought she might succumb to self-combustion if Elphaba didn't do something.

"Elphie. I need...I need...please?"

"What do you need, my sweet?" Elphaba had lifted her head to look at the smaller woman's face.

"I don't know", she moaned. She shook her head, trying to regain some semblance of control over her mind. "Just you. Just you, Elphie."

Elphaba seemed to understand, she returned to her previous ministrations, except this time her mouth closed around her engorged nub. Elphie suckled, just as she had done at her neck, her tongue repeating those flicking motions with more pressure.

It was like nothing Glinda had ever experienced before. She screwed her eyes shut, stars and flashing lights appeared in her vision, her moans were louder and unceasing.

She felt a finger at her entrance. Elphaba entered her slowly, knuckle by knuckle. It was divine, the retreat even more so. As only the tip of her lover's finger remained, Glinda could feel her walls try and grasp it, trying to keep it within herself. A second finger joined the first. Elphaba buried them to the hilt and curled them upward, hitting something inside, she never knew existed. Glinda was pretty sure she screamed then.

All the while, Elphaba kept up the sucking and flicking of her tongue.

This was pleasure!

Glinda couldn't control herself. One hand found her breast and the other grasped Elphie's, inky locks.

She could feel herself getting close. Her hips were bucking now. Elphaba's free hand held her hip with great strength, keeping Glinda in place.

Her fingers picked up their pace and her mouth drew Glinda's flesh deeper.

"Elphie! Elphie! Elphie!" She was repeating her name like a mantra. Begging, pleading.

Elphaba placed her tongue flat on her clit, she felt her lover moan and the reverberations started the first wave of Glinda's climax.

She thrashed and thrashed, but still, Elphie held her. She did not stop, she continued to drive Glinda higher and higher until finally she was spent.

Every last drop of wetness, Elphaba licked away, the aftershocks were intense and causing Glinda to spasm. She didn't have the energy for any more. She tugged at Elphaba's head. The green woman stopped, she lifted her head, looked Glinda in the eye, withdrew her fingers slowly, inch by inch, and then she licked them clean.

The sight almost started Glinda on another orgasm. She sat up slightly and pulled Elphaba to her, crashing their mouths together, teeth clicking, tongues meeting. She could taste herself on Elphaba, the slight tang of sweetness and salt. It was sinful, but oh-so-good.

They broke apart gasping for air.

"I want to touch you!" Glinda whined. "Will you show me how to touch you?"

Her Elphie looked unsure.

"Please Elphie? I want to make you feel the way you've made me feel. Please let me?"

"Okay, my sweet. Okay."

Elphaba switched their positions, she pulled Glinda onto her lap whilst remaining seated, legs stretched out, they were face to face, noses touching. Glinda took the initiative, she reached to Elphie's back and undid the hooks of her bandeau. She wasn't as slow or as teasing as her lover had been, Glinda was far too desperate to take her time.

She removed the flimsy black lace with ease. Elphaba's breasts fell into her waiting hands, they were small enough to fit in Glinda's hands, nipples already pebbled, she wondered if watching her climax, had aroused her lover?

The green woman moaned as pale fingers caressed forest-green nipples. The feel of them was delightful but the expression on Elphie's face, beat the lot. Her eyes had closed, she had leaned back onto her hands, allowing Glinda easier access to her chest.

Her lovers mouth opened in a silent moan. "Glinda, I need you now."

That she could do. She helped Elphie remove her stockings and underwear quickly, and then they were skin-to-skin. She seated herself in Elphies lap again, kissing her fiercely.

She reached down between them, past dark curls, slick with wetness, and into waiting heat. Elphaba was drenched! Glinda could feel her arousal coat her fingers. She searched for that same little nubbin...

"Higher", Elphaba growled in instruction.

She found it, spongey but firm. She stroked and circled, Elphaba's breathing coming in pants.

"Inside...I need..."

She moved lower, finding her entrance and slipping two fingers inside. Elphaba bucked, nearly throwing Glinda off her, the blonde had to grasp her shoulder with her free hand, to stay herself.

Her thumb found her lovers clit, once again, she applied pressure and stroked. Elphaba was biting down on her lip with some force, Glinda knew she needed more.

She tried repeatedly to find that sweet spot inside Elphaba, that would cause her to crash over the edge.

After a minuet, or so, of searching, her fingers brushed it. She knew because Elphaba's eyes flew open and the green woman grasped onto her with such force, it almost threw her off kilter. It took all of Glinda's concentration to keep her hand moving and not just stopping to marvel at her Elphie's reaction.

"Glinda! I'm going to..."

She leaned forward, next to Elphie's ear, "Come for me, Elphie."

And Elphaba did.

There was no sight in the whole world, as entrancing, as watching Elphaba Thropp come apart beneath her.

She stroked Elphie through it, sensing when the other woman could take no more. She withdrew, her fingers were glistening, she brought them to her mouth. It tasted like pure Elphaba.

They kissed sweetly. More slowly than they had previously, they savoured every nuance, every second.

Glinda felt a wetness land on her cheek, she wondered if she was crying. She pulled away. It wasn't her.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Glinda was extremely concerned.

"Nothing is wrong, my sweet. I promise, it's just that, never did I ever think I would experience that with another. Let alone someone a beautiful as you."

"Oh, Elphie." She kissed her again. "I didn't either, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Would you?"

"No, if I died in my sleep tonight, I'd die happy. All because of you, my sweet."

XXX

They lay there for some time, staring into one another's eyes, in what could only be described as post-coital bliss.

Glinda had never felt so content and satisfied. That was why, when Elphaba stood up and crouched in front of the fire, she was at first displeased. The green woman was still gloriously nude, and watching the ripple of the muscles on her back and the flex of her biceps as she stoked the fire, made the blonde extremely thankful for science and fire's need for material to burn.

Grabbing a woollen blanket from behind one couch, her lover returned to her and they nestled together once again.

"I've never saw your hair down", said Elphie.

Glinda's hair was still up in its customary chignon, a few curls had escaped their confines during their exertions and Elphaba was now twirling one around a finger.

"It has become much more fashionable for Lady's to wear it up this season. It is practical and less troublesome...i'll take it down for you, if you like?"

Elphaba shook her head, "let me", she murmured.

Curl by curl, long dexterous fingers removed pins, leaving Glinda's hair to fall around her shoulders. Elphie separated each strand carefully, removing any tugs, "it's like spun gold. It's precious."

"I much prefer yours", Glinda said, taking a lock of said hair and bringing it to her lips. "It's long, soft, and looks like free-falling ink."

"I've never had it cut."

"Please don't. Not ever."

"All right, just for you, My Sweet."

"Elphie?"

"Hmm?" Her lover was still preoccupied with her hair.

"Your plan this evening, with the piano and the wine, plus the fact you just happened to have a blanket to hand, did you set out to seduce me?"

Elphaba's hands stilled and the hue of her cheeks darkened. "I might have been thinking positively...did it work?" She asked shyly.

Glinda laughed, "I'm lying here, nude, on the floor of your library, I'd say your technique works extremely well."

"There is a nude Baroness in my library?"

"No, not a Baroness. There is only a very nude Glinda, here with you."

"It sounds like a fairy-tale..."

"I can assure you, I am very real, and I'm going nowhere..."

She kissed green lips, that feeling would never get old, trying to prove to Elphaba that she was in fact there and they were in fact, lovers.

After some time of just enjoying each-others presence, Glinda asked a question that had been on her mind all day.

"Elphie, what is it you want The Wizard to change? I know you want him to improve Animal rights and re-think the class system, but what else?"

"I don't want The Wizard to do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Like me, The Wizard is an unelected official. When he arrived in Oz, the Ozma line had already dissipated, the people had no one to lead them and the land was anarchic. Using his simple tricks and social deviance, The Wizard saw the opportunity to take power and sell it to Oz as 'what they wanted". He developed a fascist government, himself The Dictator, at its head. He gained the support of all the powerful Aristocrats, by allowing them to bend laws to suit their purposes. With them behind him, the three remaining leaders of Oz, the heads of The Vinkus, Quadling Country and Munchkinland, had no choice but becoming sub-servient to The Wizard. We have no real power over our jurisdiction, we are only here to enforce The Wizard's laws. I have become a pawn"

"So, what is it you'd like to see happen?"

"I want every Ozian to be in charge of his or her destiny. They should be given the right to choose their leaders."

"Like a vote?"

"Yes."

"But Elphie, if that happened, you might not remain Head of Munchkinland. You might not be able to make the changes you want."

"If the people are presented with the truth and they see the evidence to back it, then I believe, they will make the right decisions. I don't intend on being Eminent for very long anyway..."

"What?"

"Hush, my sweet, we said we wouldn't worry about this now. Let us just enjoy the few hours we have left together before we have to return upstairs, the parlour maids will be up soon."

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it... This was torturous to write, I kept having to stop mid-way through. I do hope you found it to be well written and enjoyable? I'd love to hear your feedback.
> 
> There is not much I need to add here, I don't think, but don't be afraid to ask questions or provide constructive criticism. You can leave a review on here or you can follow me on tumblr ohlookitstomorrowff and on instagram ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> This will be the last update for at least a fortnight, I go on holiday to Turkey on Thursday and won't have internet access, so I hope this chapter will keep you going.
> 
> There are still five more chapters of this story yet to come and I have already started a more Modern AU and I have a long one-shot that will be coming out at the end of the month, so keep a look out for that.
> 
> I have a few special thank you's I would like to say;
> 
> To Bloodylillyvamp on tumblr, who always leaves the most delicious reviews and often talks to me as she's reading. Her kind words are what make my writing feel worthwhile.
> 
> To Darkwillowverse on instagram, who never fails to make me laugh with the little adages she posts. Also the support and comments she leaves me, always make me smile and make me want to continue writing.
> 
> To gcartdbloomay on tumblr who, as well as writing me sweetest comments, has now introduced me into tww fandom and I am now totally over-obsessed and in love with, Miss Hecate Hardbroom. I can't thank her enough for bringing some extra gay into my life.
> 
> And lastly and most importantly, to my fellow author TimeDragonClock, who is my absolute inspiration. Apart from all the fanfic help and advice she gives me, she's always there when I need to fangirl out and that just makes my day. Also, her writing is so delicious and you should all definitely check out her work currently in-progress, Her Better Half. It is 100% Gelphie goodness!
> 
> Thank you to the rest of my amazing readers, even those who lurk about and don't say much, I love you all and I have been overwhelmed with the support this story has been given.
> 
> Catch:)


	10. Chapter 10

Glinda had gone down to breakfast, an extra spring in her step, the following morning.

With everyone present at the table, she was trying to keep a sense of normality. This was proving extremely difficult. Every time she glanced to her right and caught sight of verdant fingers, the image of Elphaba licking them clean after they'd been inside her, entered her mind's eye. She kept blushing profusely and almost choked on her toast, Nanny having to give her a good whack on the back. The old woman could certainly pack a punch!

Elphaba was rather quiet too, leaving Glinda to wonder if the same thoughts were plaguing her and this left the petite blonde with a smug satisfaction.

"Where did you scurry off to last night, Glinda?"

Trust Nanny to make things even more awkward. "I... nowhere, I fell asleep early..."

"You slept right through then?"

"Oh, yes. Wonderfully, such a comfortable bed."

"That's odd," a mischievous glint appeared in her eye, one Glinda did not like the look of. "I could have sworn I went to check on you to see if you wanted anything to eat, as you missed supper?"

Oh dear.

"Yes, I woke up and didn't find myself particularly hungry, so I went for a walk."

"Did you now? And Where did your walk take you?"

Anywhere but the library. "I managed to find the library."

"Oh, the library", Nanny said in an exaggerated manner, "our little Fabala spends most of her time in there."

She looked to Elphie, "Fabala?"

"Don't ask."

XXX

After managing to extricate themselves from Nanny's probing questions, Elphaba and Glinda slipped out of the dining room. Turning her head making sure the coast was clear, Elphaba kissed the blonde soundly.

"Good morning, my sweet."

"Hmm, morning Elphie..."

The sounds of their mouths meeting again and again, filled the hallway. Glinda was sure, there was no better thing than her Elphie kissing her.

"You're not busy today, are you?"

"No", Elphaba moaned as Glinda took her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, the blonde was becoming more adventurous. "I don't have anything planned for the day, the Governors are giving me it off, time to prepare for the funeral tomorrow."

"Come with me."

Another kiss, "where?"

"Centre Munch. I bought you a present at the market yesterday."

"You did? Then why are we going to Centre Munch?"

"It's a surprise. You trust me, don't you?"

"mmm...not sure. Although, if you promise we can find a quiet spot to stop and carry this on, I'll definitely come with you, wherever you want."

"Now, that, sounds like a compromise I can get on board with."

"I'll meet you in the entrance hall in half an hour and then we can go, okay, my sweet?"

"Okay." She placed one last, lingering kiss to those amazing lips, and somehow, managed to drag herself away.

XXX

Arriving in Centre Munch an hour later, Glinda was thoroughly relieved to be out of the car. Shell had driven them, acting as chauffer, sitting in the back with Elphie mere inches from her and being unable to touch her, that had been pure torture! Shell had asked them if they'd like him to return in a few hours but Glinda had told him abruptly, no, they'd catch a cab!

The youngest Thropp had dropped them right in front of a shabby looking shop, it was the address the stall owner had given her. She'd managed to smuggle the material along with them without Elphie questioning her, she'd kept it wrapped in the bag she'd purchased it in. The premises did not look like any couturiers she'd ever visited before, but Glinda remained optimistic.

"Glinda, why are standing in front of a dressmakers?"

"We're not just standing here, Elphie, we are going in."

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you, did you just say you're taking me into a dressmakers?"

"You heard me perfectly, it's nice to know those pointy ears of yours work well." Elphie reached up, touching one of her ears, scowl on her face. The wicked look only made Glinda laugh. "You might not remember, but you promised you'd let me get a new dress for you."

The taller woman grumbled, "I thought you'd forgotten about that..."

"No," taking her lovers hand, she dragged her inside.

The interior fitted the exterior perfectly. Fabric covered the walls, thread, beads and other embellishments were stacked on not-so-stable looking shelfs. A sewing workspace was scattered with patterns and scissors in the far corner. Mannequins that looked as though they'd just returned from war, were stood all around the room, their clothes in various stages of completion. At least the clothes looked well made, thought Glinda.

A little bell had tinkled upon their arrival, a small woman, in her late fifties perhaps, popped up from nowhere. "Can I help you, Miss?" She looked from Glinda, to Elphaba, who had been trying her best to blend with the décor. "Oh, Your Eminence. I didn't realise it was you!" Flustered, the woman rushed over, holding her hand out to greet the brunette. Elphaba took it and muttered a 'how do you do' after receiving a sharp elbow in the ribs from Glinda. "What can I do for you, Your Eminance?"

"I'm not entirely sure, this is my friend, Lady Glinda." Glinda shook the woman's hand, pleased to have been introduced by Elphie. "Yes, Lady Glinda has brought me here to have a dress made."

"I would be honoured! Do you have any ideas, as to what you'd like?"

"Yes, I do", said Glinda excitedly. "I purchased some material from the market yesterday, your Husband, I believe, he told me if I wished for the perfect dress, then you'd be able to help?"

"He never mentioned, I'm not one to brag, but if it's something special you're after, then you've come to the right place."

"Excellent!" Glinda clapped. "Now, I wonder if we could discuss my specifications in private, I'd like the finished product to be a complete surprise to Her Eminence."

"Yes, of course. Her Eminence can go into the fitting room and undress whilst you and I plan, Lady Glinda."

"Undress!?" Elphaba took a step back.

"Well, yes, Your Eminence. Not completely of course, but down to your underwear at least, that way I can get a proper measurement."

"No way! I-" She looked at the pout on Glinda's lips. "Fine, where is the fitting room?"

As the seamstress showed Elphie the way, Glinda uncovered her material, a smile replaced her pout, she'd brought Elphaba round rather quickly.

"I told him it would sell!"

She'd been too busy admiring the beautiful fabric, she hadn't noticed the woman's return. "I saw it and knew immediately I wanted it. It's so eclectic, I think it will suit The Eminent perfectly."

"You have a keen eye, Lady Glinda, a keen eye indeed. Now, what did you have in mind?"

XXX

Leaving Mistress Modina's dress shop, both women were glad to be in the fresh air once again. If Glinda had thought sitting beside Elphaba in the car had been difficult. She had been entirely unprepared for the reaction watching Elphaba having her measurements taken would cause.

Green arms had been outstretched, and in the mirror, Glinda had watched her lovers' nipples harden under her gaze. The sight had aroused her thoroughly! She could feel the wetness between her thighs, uncomfortably sensitive, she wondered if they'd be able to make it home without her tackling Elphie to the ground and ravishing her.

"We need to find a cab, now!"

Elphaba looked unsettled and her desperation to return as quickly as possible, only furthered Glinda's excitement.

"I don't think I can wait that long!"

"What do you propose? I lay you out on the street?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of that alley over there..."

Elphaba followed the direction her finger was pointing in and laughed. "No, my sweet, I'd much rather take you home and into my bed."

"Elphie! Don't say things like that! You're not making this any easier!"

"Come on." Elphaba took her hand, still giggling, "I know where we can hitch a cheap and quick cab."

Down a series of side-streets they went, twisting and turning in the back-alleys. Elphie was certainly in a rush and she seemed to know where she was going, so Glinda followed blindly.

They came upon an open courtyard; a few carts were stationed there. Elphaba pulled them over to one, "Excuse me Sir? Would it be possible for you to take us to Colwen Grounds?" The smaller woman was looking around, she hadn't seen a single person, it was only then, she realised Elphaba had been talking to the horse, or Horse to be correct.

"Not a problem Miss. Is it just the two of you?"

"Just the two of us," Elphaba reiterated.

Glinda looked at her questioningly and Elphie smiled. She helped the blonde up and into the Horse's cart before climbing in herself.

"It's been a while since I've been in Colwen Grounds, Miss, I'll need to ask you for directions?"

"No problem."

The Hores moved out the courtyard at a gentle trot. It wasn't terribly uncomfortable, nor was it the luxury she was used to. Still, she could at least hold Elphaba's hand this way. Their fingers intertwined.

"How has business been?" Elphaba asked their driver.

"Slow", he replied, "you're my first customer today. The new law means that, technically, I'm not allowed to charge for my services. I have a Wife at home and she's expecting our third Foal, how else am I supposed to feed my family?"

"You're not allowed to work?' Asked Glinda, the shock-horror apparent in her voice!

"No. The Wizard has been increasingly curtailing our rights over the past few years. His newest amendment is, Animals can work assisting in manual labour, but can only be paid in the offer of food. He wishes us to become mere cattle, I know many who have had to succumb, just to survive."

"But that's awful! How are people not outraged?"

"Some are, but most do not realise it's even happening. The Aristocrats are offering money to any who can round up those of us who are still managing to find work. Those who are caught are kept in captivity and face brutal torture until they submit. The only way I have escaped capture is by pretending to be a simple horse, and not as a being who has the capacity to think and act with his own free will, it's extremely degrading, but if I wish to survive, it's the only way."

All lust had faded from Glinda's mind, tears were rolling down her face. She was disgusted, she was part of the class who was helping endorse this, hell, she was part of the class who were funding this act of barbarity.

She felt a hand squeeze her own. "This is why I have to do something, my sweet. This is why I have to fight The Wizard."

The rest of the journey passed in silence, with only Elphaba giving directions to break it.

When they pulled up to the manor house, Glinda was still entrapped in her own thoughts of self-loathing and stupidity.

After helping her down, Elphaba paid the Horse (triple the figure he'd quoted).

"Thank you, Your Eminence." Had he known Elphaba was the Eminent all along?

"I will fight this! You have my word!"

"I had heard rumours about your peculiarity among the privileged." The Horse said, "your devotion to our cause might be the only hope we have left. There is a Lion who has fled to the far reaches of The Glikkus, I think you may find him useful."

As the Horse trotted away, Elphaba took her hand again and led her inside.

They met Nessarose in the entrance hall. The younger woman glanced at their hands with a raised eyebrow and Glinda let go immediately, she'd forgotten where they were. She felt her lovers gaze land on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look back.

"You have visitors waiting, Elphaba."

"Who is it?"

"Lord Tenmeadows-"

"Avaric, why is Avaric here?" Glinda questioned. Nessa ignored her and continued, staring at her Sister.

"And Master Tigelaar."

Before Glinda could show her outrage at the soldier's presence, Elphaba thanked her Sister and climbed the stairs, leaving Glinda to follow, feeling Nessarose's eyes boring holes in the back of her head.

"Why is he here, Elphaba?"

She couldn't keep the distaste out of her voice and Elphaba stopped abruptly.

"I promised you that I'd keep you safe Glinda, and I intend to stick to that. You must trust me when I tell you that there is nothing left between Fiyero and I, there was no emotional attachment there in the first place. I can't tell you why they are here. I'm sorry, my sweet, but I must insist on this!"

Glinda did not understand. Not at all! "Elphie..."

"I can't Glinda! Please, this is something I have to do. I must go now, I promise I will come and find you later."

And then she just left, she left Glinda standing there, heart in her mouth.

XXX

She did not see hide nor hair of Elphaba for the rest of the day.

Supper had been a strange affair for Glinda. The other occupants of the table were behaving normally, Shell and Pikney had been quiet this morning but they were more than making up for that now. Delighting Nanny with the tale of their escapade last night, and irritating Nessarose. The pair had ended up at an underground jazz club, a speakeasy (according to Nessa), where Shell had persuaded Pikney to get up on the stage and excite the audience with her rendition of a popular song.

The blonde has sat mutely throughout. The empty chair on her right felt like a screaming, gaping hole and it was hard to ignore its presence. She thought she had sensed a change in Nessa's manner toward her. Elphaba's Sister seemed to be paying an unusual amount of attention to her, her eyes hardly left Glinda throughout the meal. It was a difficult situation to read, coupled with imaginations of what Elphaba could possibly be up to at that moment, she could not interpret Nessa's actions accurately.

She'd declined Nanny's offer of a game of cards, citing her go-to migraine, and returned to her room. It was not even eight of the clock. Her trusted book proved unsuccessful at calming her mind, craving Elphaba's presence, she decided to vacate her room in favour of another.

That morning, as they had left the library, Glinda had been pleasantly surprised to learn that she and her lover were practically neighbours. Elphaba's room was only around the corner and down the hall.

Suppressing any notion of guilt, she entered the Eminent's private chambers. Like her own, a large four-poster bed, dominated the space. Unsurprisingly dark in colour choice. No frills or decoration, a map of Oz, the only thing garnishing the walls. The room screamed of Elphaba in its simplicity and practical layout.

Lighting the fire, Glinda, already in her nightgown and silk robe, and feeling a sudden bought of exhaustion, slipped under the blankets of the large bed.

Pulling a pillow toward her and inhaling deeply, her eye closed, the scent of sandalwood and pure Elphie, calming her like camomile.

She must have fallen asleep, after some time she sensed someone else's presence, her eyelids fluttered open.

"Elphie...?"

Green came into her vision, worry and lack of sleep lingering in eyes of coal.

"It's me, my sweet."

"What time's it?" Glinda asked, barely supressing a yawn.

"Just passed ten."

"I didn't realise I was so tired." She sat up, her robe gaping slightly, she saw those eyes dart down. "Is Avaric still here?"

"They've both decided to stay until the inauguration."

"Both of them? How long will they be here for?"

The thought of living within close proximity of Fiyero Tigelaar, was not one Glinda welcomed!

"The Governors have set a date for two weeks from now."

Far too long!

"I went to your room, I thought you might be angry with me, when I didn't find you there..."

"I couldn't relax", she murmured sheepishly, "I wanted to be close to you..."

"Come here then."

Pulled into secure arms, Glinda relaxed, the feel of Elphaba stroking her hair (which she'd happened to leave down), was soothing, and took her back to childhood.

"We won't get to see much of each other for the next few weeks, will we?" Glinda asked in a whisper.

"Not as much as I'd like..." Elphie replied, "I'm sorry, my sweet. Once all of this is over, things will change, I promise."

That was a terribly ambiguous statement...

"Lie with me?"

The two women curled up, Glinda on her side, Elphaba fitted to her back, arms around her waist. Sleep was not peaceful, despite Elphie's presence.

XXX

The funeral of the late Eminent Thropp was a sombre affair, as these events often are, there was however, a charge of something else in the air. Mourners seemed to congregate in tight packs, their whispers were hushed. To Glinda, their manner felt conspiratorial. Avaric said it was revolutionary.

She could not be at Elphaba's side today, her lover was surrounded by Munchkinland dignitaries and often she disappeared from sight completely. Glinda was happy to have Avaric here. He seemed in a much better mood than the last few times they'd met.

Happy was not how she would describe herself, when he too, would not divulge the nature of his meeting with Elphaba.

"I didn't know you had much time for her, and now you've invited yourself to stay with her for a fortnight?"

"Well you've changed your tune", he laughed, "I was still under the impression, you loathed everything that was and is; Miss Elphaba. What has caused this sudden change of heart, I wonder?"

The Margreave was deflecting. "Don't change the subject! We are talking about your relationship, not mine!"

"Relationship...?" Mused Avaric, "that's an interesting choice of words. I think your 'relationship', sounds far juicier..."

The petite woman's ire was growing. "Elphaba and I got to know one another and learned we have much more in common than we had first thought! Due to your constant disappearances, I had no one to talk to, we have become friends. That is all!" Why Glinda felt the need to add that last part, she'd never know.

"Is that so? She definitely seemed to speak of you much more intimately yesterday." He was attempting to bait her. Regretfully, it was working.

"Why? What did she say?"

He laughed gleefully, "I find myself much more interested in what she didn't say. Still, being the perceptive Gentleman I am, I managed to pick up enough clues to come to my own, very intriguing, conclusion. I have found that women, even women as mysterious as the new Eminent Thropp, are much less able to hide their emotions. You and her have that in common, I can say that for certain."

Avaric knew? Or, he thought he knew...?

"I can tell by your reaction; my thoughts are not without reason?"

"Don't be absurd," Glinda snapped! "The intamacy you speak of is nothing more than the closeness of our friendship!"

"Come now Glinda, don't take me for a fool. You and I know each other well enough to know that is not an applicable description of either of us, despite what others may think. The main indication into the nature of your relationship with Elphaba, came when she almost snapped my neck for being so improper with you. I told her, it was you that asked me for a kiss, not the other way around. That only made her even angrier. Your Paramour is not one to be trifled with!"

"Keep your voice down!" She hissed. It seemed Avaric did know, she only hoped they could trust him, he wasn't a Man known for discretion when it came to his own romantic liaisons. "You mustn't say anything, to anyone! Do you understand me?"

His face fell, and set in a grimace, "frankly, I'm hurt that you would suggest such a thing!"

"I don't mean to insult your loyalty, but this could harm not just Elphaba's or my own reputation, the whole of Munchkinland could suffer if this got out." Glinda was panicking, she had never given the repercussions of her relationship with Elphaba any thought, until now. The possible scenarios were stifling!

"I don't see why?"

"We're both women!"

"Unconventional, yes, unheard of, no."

"That is beside the point. I'm the Wife of a Baron. A Peer who happens to be an advisor to The Wizard. And Elphaba is now the leader of Munchkinland, and her one goal is to take down said government. Don't you understand? If this got out, I could be used against her. I can't let that happen."

She knew then, Chuffrey must have known she and Elphaba had become friends. He would have felt the need to find out where she'd been sneaking off to every Friday. Her absence at certain events she claimed to be attending, they would have been noted and reported back to her Husband. Glinda tried to imagine how it would look if Elphaba were a Man. Pretty damning, was the conclusion. Her Husband was bound to know there was something more than just ordinary friendship between Elphaba and she.

She had to think how best to protect her lover.

Come what may or hell to pay, she would not be her Elphie's downfall, no matter the cost to her own self!

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dearest, darlingest readers. I only got back from my holiday on Monday and I must say, I missed home far too much, however, my time away has given me the chance to come up with multiple new ideas for stories to come.
> 
> This chapter, whilst not terribly long, holds a few key plot points and I wonder if some of you have picked up on them?
> 
> Since I haven't updated in almost two weeks, on Friday I will be publishing a one-shot in the spirit of the Halloween festivities, so look out for that and remember, if you'd like to be the first to hear about uploads don't forget to follow me! You can subscribe to me here and on instagram and tumblr as well, I shall leave all relevant usernames at the bottom.
> 
> Also, this past month, thanks to one of my readers, I have re-visited one of my childhood loves, The Worst Witch and I have fallen hopelessly in love with Miss Hardbroom. In the new version of the series, there is an awful lot of parallels to be drawn between Hecate and Pippa and Elphaba and Glinda and I have now fallen down TWW fandom rabbit hole. I will be participating in The Worst Witch December Fluff Event and hopefully before then, I'll have published a few Hicsqeak shorts.
> 
> Anyway, here's my usernames:
> 
> Instagram- ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Tumblr- ohlookitstomorrowff
> 
> Catch:)


	11. Chapter 11

The days that had followed the funeral were rather ordinary. Elphaba spent the hours of light, cooped up in her offices, there were various different characters coming to meet with her, so Glinda had to find other distractions to occupy this time.

Nessarose was still acting strangely toward her but she didn't see much of the other Thropp Sister either. Nessa was also spending an unusual amount of her day in The Eminent's office. It was odd to say the least, whilst one could tell the Sister's loved each other dearly, it was not known for them to be bosom buddies. In fact, a lot of the time they spent together, that Glinda knew of, was spent in heated debate, about church and state and the need for there to be a clear separation between the two.

Another coupling that had become inseparable, was Shell and Pikney. Their connection was less confusifying. Both were equally rambunctious and Glinda often heard them sneaking back into the house in the wee hours. It had become quickly apparent that neither of them could handle their alcohol, and usually, Pikney could be heard stumbling or falling over something or another, this would elicit the deep, bellowing laugh of Shell. Nanny could then be heard chasing them around the halls, slipper in hand.

Thankfully, not much had been seen of Fiyero during his stay, according to Avaric, the Vinkun left early in the morning and did not return 'til suppertime. Glinda was a curious person by nature, so, it was strange, she cared not a single jot about the Soldier's whereabouts during the day. When they did meet at the dinner table, the blonde spent most of her meal glaring daggers at the idiotic, conceited man.

Glinda spent most of her days with Nanny and Avaric. The threesome had good fun, Nanny would sometimes take them to more 'questionable' establishments. The Margreave enjoyed these visits especially, he had not been lying when he said he enjoyed the company of Munchkin women.

It wasn't like the old woman had brought them to a brothel, well, she might have, once, without knowing it. Most of the properties they'd been to, were gambling dens, run by rough looking men, who greeted Nanny as though she were a regular. The fact that Nanny knew such shady people (people that, if approached Glinda in the street, she would run, screaming for her life) and seemed to be on the best of terms with them, the men seemed to hold great respect for the old woman and it was all terribly amusing to Glinda.

Despite her days never inducing boredom, Glinda constantly found herself longing for the sun to set. The nights belonged to Elphie and her.

Every evening, after supper, she and Elphaba would retire to what was now known between the two of them, as 'their library'. They continued the old ritual they'd developed in the first days of their friendship, they drank away Elphie's wine, they talked before the fire and generally enjoyed the peace and quiet. The one major difference was that now, Glinda sat so close to her lover, she was almost in her lap. They were like teenagers, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Most nights, they barely spent an hour in the library, before they would race to Elphaba's room to do anything but sleep.

The sensation of Elphaba inside her. The feeling of being inside Elphaba. The sensation of her lover's lips, traversing every inch of her skin. The sensation of her lips, traversing every inch of her lover's skin.

Glinda was sure, she would remember her nights with Elphie, in great detail, for the rest of her life.

The sore truth, that one day, one day soon, they would have to part, well, that was unbearable. She knew, when that day came, it would be the most painful, dreadful loss, she had ever experienced.

XXX

The day of Elphaba's inauguration was upon them in no time.

Nanny told them at breakfast, the village was packed. People had travelled from the furthest corners of Munchkinland and once the public house and its limited rooms had been filled, travellers had camped on the streets. The gates to the manor house didn't open until the thirteenth hour but throngs of Munchkins were already queuing to get the best possible view when the Eminent stepped out onto the balcony.

Elphie's nerves were apparent. She hardly touched a morsel of food. Inconspicuously, Glinda edged her chair closer, she placed her hand on Elphaba's thigh and gave a reassuring squeeze. A hand covered her own and like that they stayed 'til everyone had eaten their fill.

Glinda was glad she could provide the smallest bit of comfort.

Shell had asked if anyone would like to accompany him to the street party that was taking place after the ceremony. Of course, Pikney said yes, as did Fiyero and Avaric, the latter desperately trying to persuade Glinda to join them. She declined politely, the only gathering she wanted to be part of was the one that included her and Elphie, only.

At half an hour to go, they all gathered in the anti-room that led to the balcony, Elphaba was the only one not present. It would only be the Thropp family (except Nanny) and the Governors who would be venturing out to greet the crowds, the rest of them, Glinda included, would have to watch from in here.

When the clock struck one, the heavy sound of footfalls and a cheering crowd, could be heard beyond the french-doors. Taking a peak past the net curtain, Glinda gasped, Nanny had not been lying when she said the village was packed.

The largest amount of bodies she had ever seen in one place, were crammed into the grounds, right from the entrance, all the way up the drive, stopping a few metres before the front door. The male staff, employed at the manor, had been stationed outside, forming a cordon at the front of the house, to stave off any attempt someone might make at gaining entry.

Elphaba strode into the room gingerly, accompanied by two severe looking men, who Glinda only assumed to be the Governors. Each of them had been instructed on what they were to do when the Eminent arrived.

One-by-one, starting with Nessarose, they stood in front of Her Eminence, curtsied (with the exception of Nessa) and bowed. Elphaba then offered her hand and each of them kissed the air above her knuckles in a sign of deference.

She could tell Elphaba loathed this act, Glinda did too, when she saw Fiyero deliberately kiss the skin of her lover's hand, she had to hold herself back from inflicting injury upon his person.

When it came to Glinda's turn, she did the same thing, maintaining eye contact with her Elphie, she kissed the exact same spot where vile lips had just been. Only she could feel the breath leave Elphaba's body, but she hoped Fiyero had saw.

The doors were opened and the sound of the crowd, was almost deafening.

She and Elphaba stole a look at one another, their silent communication drowning out the screams, before the green woman stepped onto the balcony, followed by Nessarose, Shell and the two Governors.

Glinda took her place between Avaric and Nanny and watched on with baited breath. She could not rid herself of the feeling of worry. She did not know why, but somehow, she sensed things were going to go awry.

"Citizens of Munchkinland!" The tallest Governor bellowed, really there was no need, a microphone had been set up in front of them. "I present to you Elphaba Thropp, our Eminent!"

Cheers echoed.

"Elphaba Thropp," the other Governor said, unfurling a worn looking scroll, "upon the passing of our dearly departed Eminent, you have become our only true and lawful leader. Do you hereby swear, in front of your loyal subjects, that you will uphold the great traditions of Munchkinland?"

"I do", Elphaba replied.

"Do you vow to serve your subjects, with dignity and grace?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to uphold the rights of Munchkins, in accordance with Ozian law?"

Silence.

A lump had swelled in Glinda's throat, she gripped Avaric's sleeve tightly, praying...

"I swear I will uphold the right of every being who calls Munchkinland their home!"

What was Elphaba doing? Sweet Oz, this wasn't supposed to happen! 'Someone please, stop her', Glinda screamed, internally.

"My fellow Munchkins. I swear to each and every one of you, I will restore our great nation, I will ensure that each and every one of you, Farmer, Baker, Housewive, Animal, each of you who reside here, I will ensure that you all have a voice! And that those voices are heard! Or...I will die fighting!"

Glinda made to step forward and save Elphaba from her own words. This was catastrophic! Elphaba was stood there, attaching a price to her own head. Avaric stopped her. She looked up at the Margreave, with more anger, more bitterness, than she had every shown anyone before.

"Let me go!" She hissed.

"I can't, I'm so sorry, Glinda."

Tears clouded her vision but she could still hear Elphaba's voice.

"The Wizard is stripping our rights away. Animals are no longer allowed to seek work. Any, wither they have four legs or two, who defies him or his Government, is imprisoned and subjected to the most severe torture imaginable. No longer can we sit by idly and allow a bunch of mindless, power hungry, Aristocrats to dictate our lives. They are stealing the bread from our tables and lavishly furnishing their own. We must rise up, bear arms if we need to, and fight! Fight for what is right!"

The loudest cheer rang through the crowd, Glinda was sure it would be heard miles away.

She was still crying, her tears, not just for Elphaba, but for both of them and everything they were together.

The company on the balcony re-entered the room, none of them looked surprised at the speech Elphaba had just made. When the green woman looked upon her, a pained look crossed her face. Glinda couldn't take this, was no one else concerned about the implications of what just transpired? Had it only been her who was kept in the dark?

The blonde turned on her heel, leaving the room, and ran.

She didn't manage very far. Arms were wrapped around her, lifting her and pining her to the wall.

"Get off me!"

"Glinda, please listen to me?"

"Why should I?" She wailed, "you betrayed me! You told me you would not do anything like this, you lied to my face!"

"I had to." The taller Woman pleaded, "I had to, to keep you safe, I promised to keep you safe and that is what I've done and what I shall continue to do."

"Keeping me safe is not waging war."

"I hope it won't come to that."

"So that is what you intend to do then, to fight, to get yourself killed?"

"Someone has to stand up to them, Glinda, don't you see?"

"Why does that someone have to be you?"

"If not me, then who? People and Animals, spanning every inch of Oz, are being persecuted, the poor and the different are being used as The Wizard's scapegoats. I have been given the gift of a voice, I intend to use it, and use it for good. I have to fight them."

"Elphaba", Glinda cried, "do you realise, the 'they' in your analogy, I am part of the 'they'? Do you intend to fight me if I get in your way?"

She cupped her face, "Of course not, my sweet", green lips kissed her cheek, "you are nothing like them, you may be bound by a marriage certificate, but you are nothing like your husband. You believe in this too. You are good."

"I do believe in change, you've helped me see the evil in this world, but this is not the way, what you are proposing is an act of terror. Innocent people could die."

"It is the only way, Glinda." Both hands held her face now, forcing their eyes to connect. "These people will not listen to reason. The threat of war will hopefully make them. I don't want a war any more than you. All I'm saying is, if it comes to that, the so be it, I will fight."

"Elphie, you can't, they'll kill you. I know these men, they will stop at nothing, please..."

Elphaba kissed her, swallowing the words she was trying to speak. "Hush, my sweet. Please, just give me tonight, give me tonight to pretend none of this is happening. Let it be just you and I, let us forget the world for just one more night?"

"Elphie..." Glinda didn't know what to say, all she could do was kiss her lover back. There was so much desperation in that one kiss, desperation for peace, desperation for hope, desperation for one another.

Glinda knew what would happen tomorrow, even if Elphaba didn't. It weighed heavily on her heart.

They made it back to Elphaba's room, fingers already tearing at clothes, mouths joined firmly. Divesting of their dresses, they landed on the bed, underwear being the only separation of their skin.

Taking charge, Glinda climbed atop her lover, straddling one of her legs, bringing her knee into contact with the other woman's centre. Elphaba let out a low growl, Glinda could already feel wetness seeping through the material of the green woman's underwear and her own stockings.

Detaching their mouths, with one last bite to verdant lips, Glinda reached behind Elphaba's back and practically ripped her bandeau off. Her teeth and lips immediately sought out an ice-hard nipple. She nipped and sucked. A hand came up to caress the neglected breast, twisting and pinching, the way she knew Elphaba liked.

It wasn't enough, she needed to hear Elphie scream her name below her. Her mouth moved lower, her tongue trailing over a hardened, flat abdomen. She felt the lurch of her lover's stomach muscles, as she teased the skin above the line of cotton keeping her from her goal.

She drew dark underwear down the long expanse of green legs. Elphaba's centre was now bare for her eyes to feast upon. Dark curls and puffy outer lips, hid Glinda's favourite, emerald jewel. She had only utilised her fingers during their lovemaking before now, the blonde wanted that to change.

Spreading soft thighs as wide as she could, Glinda dived in. Her lover gasped her name above her and fingers tangled in her hair. That wasn't good enough, she didn't want to elicit simple gasps, she wanted cries and growls, she wanted to see, feel and hear the animalistic side of Elphaba.

Unsure of exactly what to do, she tried and tested, trying to mimic what Elphaba did to her. The taste here was the same as it had been when she'd cleaned her fingers using her mouth, except here, it was much more potent. It was pure Elphaba.

Her tongue parted outer folds, collecting the wetness that had gathered there, starting at her lover's entrance, she licked upward, searching for that sweet spot. She found it, hard and waiting. As soon as her tongue made contact with the sensitive flesh, Glinda heard the most guttural cry above her.

Looking up, she saw Elphaba's eyes glued to the spot where Glinda's tongue was working. Pure need and lust covered Elphie's face, the sight sent a wave of wetness straight to her own centre, she knew her underwear would be ruined by the time she was finished.

Making a great show of what she was doing, Glinda swirled her tongue around Elphaba's engorged nub, another growl, "don't tease." Her lover ordered.

Not one to disappoint, she took that precious emerald into her mouth and sucked till her cheeks went hollow.

"Glinda!" The taller woman screamed. That was more like it.

The sound made Glinda moan and hips bucked around her. She held those sharp hips, with all the strength she possessed, and continued to enjoy her feast.

Pleasuring Elphaba this way was pure heaven. She was glad her lover thought so too, "fingers, I need your fingers inside me." The demand was gasped shakily, her eyes travelled upward, Elphaba was biting her lip and her free hand was palming her own breast.

Between Glinda's legs was throbbing, she could feel her arousal escape her and trickle down the inside of her thigh.

She plunged two fingers deep inside Elphaba, without warning. Hitting that special spot first time, she felt fingers grasp her hair at the root painfully. Her lover was completely out of control now, she was growling and thrashing in abandon. Glinda knew it would not take long.

Curling and uncurling her fingers with each stroke, she kept up the ministrations of her mouth and tongue. Sucking and circling at the same time, she felt the first signs of Elphaba's oncoming orgasm.

The little emerald jumped of its own accord, trying to escape her mouth, she held fast. She could feel Elphaba's walls contract around her fingers, more and more wetness accompanied each spasm, dripping from her fingers and landing on the sheets below.

Unable to make any coherent sound now, Elphaba's cries sounded like the notes of a piano. Like any going pianist, Glinda drew each note out until there was none left to play.

She guided her lover through her climax and its aftermath. She knew Elphaba became extremely sensitive after release and couldn't take any further stimulation. So, Glinda tried her best to collect every last ounce of Elphaba's juices before the other woman pulled her away. She was pulled upwards to kiss waiting lips.

Hungrily she kissed, her own heightened arousal having being ignored until now, Glinda practically begged her lover to touch her.

Flipping them over, Elphaba started to unlace her corset slowly, but Glinda was too far gone for any sort of foreplay. "Scissors, Elphie. Get scissors and cut the damned thing off!"

"We can't cut open your corset, my sweet."

"Yes, we can", she moaned, "I've done it before. I didn't know the feeling then but that night you pinned me to the wall and asked what made me scream, you aroused me. I was so hot and agitated, I couldn't unlace the stupid thing, my breasts were so sore and sensitive, the only thing I could do, was cut it open."

"I made you feel like that?"

"Yes! I feel like that now, and I'd very much like for you to do something about it, so be quick, and get a pair of scissors."

Her whish was obeyed and Elphaba returned, cutting the laces of her corset, careful not to scratch her skin. As soon as her breasts spilled free, she pulled the other woman back on top of her. The scissors were discarded somewhere.

Kissing her deeply, she felt Elphaba remove her drenched underwear. Thank Lurline! She felt the cool air tickle her most intimate area, she wished Elphie would hurrry up and enter her.

A head covered in long, dark hair, attempted to move down her body but Glinda halted its process. "No, I want to look into your eyes. Please stay here?"

Returning to her original position, Elphaba kissed her thoroughly. Her tongue entering her mouth at the same time as her fingers breached her entrance. She felt delightfully full. Elphaba moved hard and fast, the palm of her hand grinding against Glinda's nub.

It felt like the perfecting ending to an opera. In a way, Glinda knew it was. There would be, no third act.

"Open your eyes, my sweet."

She hadn't realised they had been shut. She opened them to see tears cascading down her lover's cheeks. Her hand still working, she kissed Glinda once, "I love you, Glinda. I love you." She kissed her one last time and her fingers curled upwards. And with that, Glinda fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me yet?
> 
> This was a hard chapter to write and an even chapter to edit. Things are starting to heat up, what do you think will happen next? Let me know.
> 
> Instagram- ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Tumblr- ohlookitstomorrowff


	12. Chapter 12

As the train steamed out of Muchkinland, Glinda finally let her sorrow show.

Elphaba had said she loved her and Glinda had no idea how to cultivate an appropriate reply. Lady Glinda Chuffrey (for that is who she was, she could pretend all she liked, but there was no escaping the fact) didn't know the meaning of love.

She cared for her Elphie deeply and that was the reason she'd had to leave.

The Eminent of Munchkinland had begged her to stay. She would keep her safe, she would send her to a castle in The Vinkus, along with Nessarose, until all of this was over.

She wanted to hide Glinda away, she thought her a fragile, china doll.

Everything had all happened so fast, Glinda didn't know where to begin in her assessment.

To start with, she was travelling back to The Emerald City alone. Pikney had fallen in love with Munchkinland (and possibly Shell) and found freedom in the culture. Glinda had divested her maid of her duties, she was glad Pikney could retain some small pinch of happiness and her conscience wouldn't allow her to deprive the servant she now saw as a friend, just because of her own bitterness. The girl was now to go with Nessarose to Kiamo Ko, as Nanny would be staying with Elphaba, the old woman wanted to fight.

The castle that would house Nessarose, belonged to Fiyero, (just another reason why Glinda did not wish to stay there) the Soldier had been working on tempting the Vinkuns to join forces with Munchkinland. He had been successful in his aims and had garnered support from the entire Vinkun army.

Avaric had also amassed a following. This one, a little more politically influential than the last. Lord Tenmeadows had been drumming up support for Elphaba's cause amongst the kinder-hearted businessmen in Gillikin. The Margreave had been doing this for some time now, that was where he had been disappearing to when he had told her he was visiting his Mother.

That only left Quadling Country, but Glinda had no doubt Elphaba would bring them on board. The green woman had spent a large part of her childhood traipsing through the marshes with her Father. It was there she'd begun her career in political activism, something like that didn't just happen out of the blue. Glinda believed there must have been someone there who had opened Elphaba's mind, they would be sympathetic to her plight and would, no doubt, assist her in her ridiculous, suicide mission.

She had seen the hope in Elphaba's eyes slowly drain away, Glinda couldn't say the words but she knew her expression was conveying everything needed, she couldn't stay, she didn't belong in Elphaba's world, she belonged in the one she was fighting.

The rest of the journey was spent mourning the loss of her happiness and brief glimpse of freedom.

XXX

Entering the Chuffrey Townhouse had not been a pleasant experience. The place had never felt like home to her, but nor had it felt like a prison.

Her husband was there, waiting, and he was not alone. She had sent a telegram on ahead, before her departure. It was all about maintaining appearances now. No matter how dense or blind to the world people thought her to be, Glinda wasn't dense enough to ignore the obvious. News, of Elphaba's war cry, would have reached The Emerald City faster than any train.

"What did you know about this?" Chuffrey seethed. She could tell he was attempting to curb his anger in the presence of The Wizard. Glinda knew, that if they had been alone, the possibility of her waking up tomorrow, bruises covering her skin, would be very high.

"Lord Chuffrey", the older gentleman interrupted, "I think we should allow you wife to sit down and catch her breath, before bombarding her with questions."

Her husband harrumphed and stalked his way up to the main sitting room.

"Come, Lady Glinda. You've had a long journey and I suspect your last few days have been very stressful. Let us go and sit and you can tell me all about it." The Wizard took her arm and led her in the wake of his associate. He was trying to play this cleverly. Trying to pretend he was a comforting ear to Glinda, whilst all he really wanted, was to get enough information out of her to wield against Elphaba. It was to be a good cop-bad cop situation. They could try all they liked, Glinda wasn't going to hand them the fully loaded gun.

Sitting across from the two men, Glinda felt like a wounded buffalo being stalked by hungry hyenas. The scent of her blood was in the air but she wouldn't allow them near her wounds. They were sacred, they were the only reminders she had of the exhilarating battle.

"It seems the new Eminent of Munchkinland wishes to revolt against our Government, but I'm sure you already know that, you will have heard her speech first-hand?" The Wizard was a clever man indeed.

"I was in Colwen Grounds during the inauguration, yes, but I must confess, Your Ozness, I am not a very politically minded person. Whilst I understood the new Eminent has become disillusioned by the Government of Oz, I could not read much more into it than that. I'm afraid a lot of what she said, went over the top of my head." Glinda could play coy too.

"Naturally, naturally." Mused, The Wizard, "a source of mine from Munchkinland was able to inform me of the exact wording Miss Elphaba used at her ceremony. I wonder if you held any inclination of her plans beforehand?"

"No Sir. Miss Elphaba had no time for me, really. I spent my time there, with her Sister and Nanny, the woman who raised them, I hardly saw The Eminent." During the day, is what Glinda should have added at the end of that sentence. She certainly saw plenty of Elphie, once the sun had disappeared.

"Even you're not that stupid!" Chuffrey chimed in. He could never go long without slapping her with insults. "Don't sit there and tell me, you knew nothing about this!"

"I didn't", she said, calmly.

"Liar!" Her husband jumped to his feet, she could see the veins of his neck pulsing, threatening to pop the buttons of his collar.

"Now, now, there's no need for anyone to get all het up over this." Like her, The Wizard stayed calm throughout the Baron's rage. "Chuffrey, your wife has told us all she can recall at this present time", he looked to her and gave a condescending smile. "I think we should go and get a drink, I have a nice bottle of brandy in my drinks cabinet, you can accompany me back to The Palace and Lady Glinda can get herself settled."

Not wanting to let this go, the younger man stared at Glinda with pure and utter hatred. In one look, she knew, there was nothing he'd like better, than to crack her like an egg, until she would spill. Little did he know, this egg, was hard boiled. To appease his Dictator, he eventually surrendered. The two men made their way to the door, The Wizard turning back at the last moment.

"If, anything else comes to you, Lady Glinda, please, don't hesitate in contacting me. My first and only duty, is to the citizens of Oz, I will do my utmost to keep them safe, even in the face of terror."

With one last smile and the tip of a hat, she was left alone.

XXX

Weeks passed and nothing came.

There was no army climbing The City walls.

There was no threats against The Wizard or any of his minions.

There was no letters written to Glinda.

The only emerald she saw, was those that lined the streets.

A few days after her return, her husband seemed to give up his interrogations, he never mentioned the topic of Munchkinland, or its residents, again. Things in the Chuffrey household reverted to the way they had always been, little-to-no communication passed between its occupants.

Forgetting everything, keeping up a pretence, was much harder on Glinda. She tried her very best to keep herself occupied during the day, it was difficult, she had no one to visit, all her friends were in Munchkinland, she couldn't even turn to Pikney for company and entertainment. She had no one.

Due to the fact she no longer employed a lady's maid, Glinda had to ask Mrs Hopkins to assist her in dressing and undressing. A woman as old as Nanny but not nearly as much fun, her housekeeper hadn't the time to play court jester.

For something to do, she found herself accepting most of the invitations she received. She would sit mutely at luncheons and dinners. She went to the theatre and couldn't watch. She stood aimlessly on the edges of ballrooms, even the spinsters failed to pay her any mind.

She walked the streets like a ghost.

Reading proved difficult, she would often read the same page four or five times, nothing making sense, before moving on.

Being alone was what she dreaded most of all. The memories and feelings never went away, even in company, but alone meant she had no distraction. Alone, she had to face them.

Her bed became a means of torture. Instead of a soft mattress, silken sheets and a fluffy, down duvet, Glinda felt as though she were strapped to a rack, someone was slowly turning the crank, stretching her limbs to the point of snapping.

A wicked witch, with green skin, visited her every evening as she slept, without fail. Her wickedness was derived from the fact of her teasing. Green skin would caress the blonde, drive her higher and higher, right the brink of ultimate pleasure. Then it would stop.

Glinda would wake breathless, tears in her eyes, words on her lips and wetness between her thighs. Finding release on her own was impossible. She managed to reach physical climax but this only enhanced her visions. They plagued her constantly.

She missed her. She missed, her Elphie.

Different to the loss of her Son, Glinda knew Elphaba was alive, she was there, to be touched, to be held. Yet, not unlike the veil of death that kept Andrew from her, they were separated. They could not be.

Her lover had healed the hole in her heart, and then blasted it open once more. This time, there was no knowledge of death, there was no applicable reason. So, the hole continued to widen. It widened to the point Glinda was no longer sure she possessed that particular organ.

XXX

Tomorrow afternoon was the state opening of government. Each year, The Wizard would announce his plans for the coming term, in front of millions. A ball was held the night before, to celebrate, to honour all the good that had been achieved throughout the year prior. It was a farcical event, nothing more than The Wizard enjoying his showboating and receiving praise.

Unfortunately, the ball, was something she was forced to attend.

Chuffrey had been unknowingly cruel (or knowingly, Glinda wasn't one-hundred-percent certain.) He had requested, nigh, demanded, she wear the light green ballgown that reminded her so much of Elphaba.

Glinda had been unable to stand in front of the mirror whilst Mrs Hopkins fastened her bodice. She knew all she would see, was the image of Elphaba, unlacing her corset.

Her housekeeper was far too gentle in pulling the laces. She missed the way Pikney would tighten them until her ribs felt as though they would fold in on themselves. At least then, her waist was clinched and her breasts secure. The way Mrs Hopkins had done it, made Glinda frightened her chest would spill free if she made any sudden movements.

Thank goodness she had no intention of dancing this evening.

XXX

Despite all its splendour and grandeur, Glinda hated the sight of The Palace. It represented everything her eyes had been opened to theses past six months. It was like putting a coat of paint atop a patch of mould. The dirt and infestation wold still spread and cause damage, even though the naked eye wouldn't be able to see.

She detested the way the footman announced them as 'The Baron and Baroness Chuffrey'. It was an unfair act of mis-representation. Glinda's title meant nothing to her. She knew too much. The word 'Baroness', felt like a slur to her now.

After a few minuets of showing her off, Chuffrey discarded her in a corner and told her to 'keep out of trouble'. She was left again, amongst the other inanimate objects. At least she would not be bothered here.

Circling the hall and catching snippets of other people's conversations was how she spent her time.

"...did you hear?"

"...lost it all, gambling debts!"

"...his poor Mother."

"...not a good match. He's a rake. I hope she knows what she's in for."

"...yes, tomorrow. The Eminent Tropp was due to meet with him, tomorrow."

Glinda stopped dead in her tracks! A cool shiver ran down her spine. Had she heard right? The couple speaking, were two elderly men she didn't recognise. She edged the slightest bit closer, still trying to remain inconspicuous.

"Do you think she'll show up?"

"How can she? After what she's said about The Wizard, only a fool would do such a thing."

She must've been leaning her neck out a bit too much, the next thing she knew, she was stumbling over a ridiculously, large fern plant.

"Are you alright, dear?" It was one of the men she'd been eavesdropping on, he was looking at her in concern, at least neither of them had realised what she was up to.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you. It's rather hot in here, I think I'd best grab some air, do excuse me."

The blonde didn't wait for a reply, she made a quick dash for the patio doors, leading to the garden.

It was a cool, crisp night. Autumn was well under way; the leaves were beginning to change and the hours of darkness were growing longer. Down the stone steps she went, entering the large hedge maze that was commonly used as the go-to spot for a lover's tryst.

Thankfully, she came across no such pairs. She traversed her way to the centre, taking a few wrong turns before eventually emerging into a clearing. Late last night, or early this morning, depending which way you look at it, Glinda had been reading her book of statues, in attempt to cure her insomnia. She had read that The Palace gardens were the only place in Oz that still housed one of the five original statues of Lurline.

The shrines had been commissioned by the first Ozma, over one-thousand years ago. One had been placed in each region of Oz and the fifth had been kept with her, in The Emerald City. Before her death, it was said, she placed a powerful enchantment on the statue, meaning it could not be destroyed, removed, or come to any sort of foul play. After The Wizard's arrival, the other four statues had been removed but the one in his back garden refused to budge. He had built a large hedge maze, trying to hide it from view.

Glinda could see why he might fear this statue of the deity over-shadowing him. It was entrancing. Looking upon it gave her the sense of warmth and excitement. Made out of solid, white marble and pure gold, it certainly was a sight to behold.

CRACK!

Glinda whipped around so fast, her blonde curls slapped her in the face.

"Who's there?" She asked, voice trembling.

No answer.

Not a sound, bar the hoot of an owl and the rustle of the wind.

She was sure she'd heard the snap of a twig. As if someone had stepped on it.

The hairs on the back of her neck raised with awareness. She was being watched. She knew it.

The crinkle of leaves came from the other side of the clearing. She saw the briefest glimpse of a shadow. Glinda had no idea what she should do. Too far from The Palace to call for help. Too frightened to attempt an escape.

"Glinda?"

No. It couldn't be.

But of course, it was.

Out of the shadows, stepped, the colour of emeralds.

Breath failed to leave her body. Had her dreams finally driven her to madness? Was the beautiful, tall wood-nymph in front of her, a mirage?

"Good evening, Glinda."

Closing the distance, Glinda grabbed Elphaba's shoulders roughly, the green woman was real and very much present. "You stupid, wicked thing! Almost everyone in there wants your guts for garters", she hissed, pointing toward where the light was streaming from The Palace. "Why have you come her, do you know how dangerous it is?"

"Dangerous tonight, yes. Dangerous tomorrow, no." Whispered Elphaba.

"What on earth are you talking about, you insufferable woman?"

"I have an arranged appointment tomorrow."

"You can't be serious!" Screeched the blonde, "you're not seriously considering attending?"

"I'm not considering it, I'm going." The seriousness clouding Elphaba's vision was unnerving.

"Elphaba-"

"Please", interrupted the Munchkin, "don't try and change my mind, it won't work."

"But Elphaba-"

"Please, my sweet?"

The term of affection stopped the words trying to escape her mouth. An overwhelming sadness clung to her shoulders. It made her eyes water, or perhaps that was the wind's doing?

"If you're here to see The Wizard, why have you risked blowing your plan by coming here tonight?"

Dark eyes softened, "I had to see you. I had to ask you one last time. Run away with me Glinda?"

The blonde turned away, why did Elphaba feel the need to torture her so? "You know that's not possible."

A hand on her shoulder spun her around, she was wrapped in strong, feminine arms, somewhere she'd longed to be since the moment she'd left them. "Give me five minuets then? Five minuets to pretend we are normal, and none of this is happening."

It wasn't a good idea. She knew those five minuets could steal the remaining vestiges of her sanity. But the prospect was too irresistible.

Slowly, soft, green lips touched her own. Glinda whimpered into their kiss. It was bittersweet, on the one hand, she felt everything one should feel during a kiss with their lover. Saftey, arousal, excitement. On the other hand, it broke her heart. She was too weak-willed to pull away. Even though the cons far outweighed the pros, Elphaba's kiss, was to her, what water was to a man in the dessert.

Eventually they had to break for breath, but neither made a move to leave the others grasp.

"I like your dress." Elphaba said, breathlessly.

"It reminds me of you." Her candid answer stunned the taller woman.

"You suit the colour..."

Pulling back and allowing her eyes to travel from Elphaba's face, to the hem of her dress, she suppressed a sob. Elphie was wearing the dress Glinda had designed for her.

"Do you like it?" Asked Elphaba shyly.

The material fitted her tall, slender frame, like a glove. A high collar, long sleeves and a full-length skirt, gave off an ultra-conservative vibe. But Glinda knew what the back should look like. "It's beautiful! Turn around and let me see?"

Elphaba did as she was asked, slowly pivoting to reveal the expanse of gloriously, emerald skin. The high collar gave way to an open back, no material lay here. She could see the outline of sharp, shoulder blades, and suddenly had the urge to run her tongue over them. This, she did not do, she knew if she started, she would not stop. The most titillating thing about this dress was the clear absence of any sort of garment that might support Elphaba's breasts. They were completely free underneath her gown.

"How does it make you feel?" Glinda asked.

"Over-exposed." Elphaba replied, turning back to face her. "I think it may have released an exhibitionist streak in me."

The green woman claimed her lips once more. Hands descending onto hips this time, it was a much more passionate embrace than the last. Glinda could feel her arousal crash into her like the tide on a beach, her nipples pebbled, begging to be touched.

"If you could go anywhere in Oz, where would it be?"

It was a very odd question for Elphaba to ask at this particular moment. "What do you mean?"

"We are pretending we're just two average women", replied Elphie, "where are we? Where have you always wanted to go."

"There is a small University town on the outskirts of Gillikin", Glinda replied, honestly. "Shiz. I've wanted to visit since I was a child."

"Shiz, it is. Perhaps we are roommates? You have cleverly seduced me with your charms."

Glinda chuckled at the notion, "I believe it was the other way around, it was I who found your book of erotica. It was you, who taught me, the meaning of pleasure."

Elphaba hummed into the crook of her neck in reply. Glinda could feel talented hands growing bolder. Snaking round her back and cupping the softness of her rear. "I could be studying Life Sciences, I think that would be interesting. What about you, my sweet, what would you study?"

Elphie's touch was making the process of answering rather difficult. "Sorcery, p-perhaps? Or architecture and design..."

"And in the evenings", Elphaba whispered, "I could study you."

The blonde gasped as her breasts were found and her neck was devoured by a vampiric woman. One of Elphaba's thighs, slipped between her own, despite the many layers in the way, she felt the contact, deep in her centre.

Glinda knew what this would lead to. She knew she wanted it. But she knew, ultimately, it would hurt them both.

They weren't at Shiz. They were not in their teens. They were not meant to be.

She pulled away, hurt gracing Elphaba's features immediately. "Even the greatest Sorceresses are unable to manipulate time. In another life, perhaps it would be possible, for you and I to meet like that. But not in this one."

"Glinda-"

"No Elphie." The blonde stepped back, ensuring there was distance between the pair. "I cannot pretend. I learned, long ago, dreams have no base in reality."

"Run away with me?" It was breaking Glinda's heart, seeing Elphaba, her Elphie, the powerful, strong-willed, independent and determined, Eminent of Muckinland, begging her to run.

"I can't!" She cried. "I cannot just drop everything, do you realise a woman like me is considered no better than a whore, if she leaves her marriage? I would have nothing."

"You would have me. I know I'm not much, but I can give you love and security."

"It's not that easy!" Glinda screamed, her temper and upset colliding and creating a bolt of lightning. "All that I have is this. I hate it, but there is nothing more. I signed myself to a man I don't love, I can't just walk away, he would ruin me, he would ruin you. And whilst you would have me give up my entire life, becoming nothing but your harem, what would you give up for me? Would you be willing to abandon your suicidal grudge against The Wizard?"

Elphaba stared back at her mutely, her eyes telling her exactly what she already knew.

"I didn't think so".

A tear fell from dark eyes, rolling down an emerald cheek, "but Glinda, I love you."

Glinda could only turn away, she wouldn't allow Elphaba to think her words had weakened her. How could three, little words inflict more damage, than three, powerful blows?

"Please go Elphaba, and do not return..."

Silence remained, Glinda could still sense a presence. She knew her words were bound to have hurt, but they were a necessary shield for her heart, there was no way she could survive another profession of love, not from Miss Elphaba.

"Glinda, you are so much more than a Baroness, you are so much more than his wife. Please, remember that, you are bound to no-one. You are Glinda, and you can do anything you set your mind to."

Her blonde head stayed bowed, eyes clenched, trying to damn the torrent of tears that threatened to fall. She only moved once the rustling of leaves had told her, Miss Elphaba had left, no more to return.

She was alone.

But she was far from free.

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY HAVE I DONE THIS TO MYSELF?
> 
> Proof reading this chapter has literally, broken my little, gay heart.
> 
> For everyone who was waiting for the revelation of Elphaba's famous dress, I'm sorry it had to be at such a bitter-sweet moment.
> 
> It's rather a strange thing to say, but this, is the second last chapter. Chapter 13 will be the final instalment, followed by an epilogue. I don't think I'm ready to end this journey! I cannot believe it only took me, roughly, three weeks to complete this story, and I have so enjoyed sharing it with you all.
> 
> I do have another, more modern, multi-chaptered Gelphie fic in the works, but when we will see that, who knows? Probably not until the new year. But, I do promise to post some festive-themed writings throughout the month of December.
> 
> I also have a Hicsqueak multi-chapter fic not too far away, and I'm trying to get that out as soon as possible, but I'm only finishing chapter 2 and I don't like to start posting anything until it's at least, halfway written.
> 
> As always, the support I receive from you guys, on here, on tumblr and on instagram, inspires me and fuels my desire to write. I am truly thankful that so many of you have shared your enthusiasm for this story and I have to give a quick shoutout to darkwillowverse on instagram, who's running commentary on her instagram story every week, really does make me die with laughter.
> 
> Anyway, until next week lads, catch.
> 
> Instagram- ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Tumblr- ohlookitstomorrowff


	13. Chapter 13

A round table and a group of men, they sat like King Artur and his knights.

"What should we do?" One asked.

"Remove her!" Shouted another.

"Gentleman, gentlemen." The smallest man, but the obvious leader, tried to quell his comrades. "In normal circumstances, yes, removing her would be the answer. But with The Vinkuns, The Quadlings and a band of traitors from Gillikin, I'm afraid if we want to avoid an all-out war, we must leave her be...for the moment."

"Are we just supposed to sit here and do nothing then?" The large man on The Wizard's right commented.

"No, Chuffrey. We give her what she wants."

Murmurs passed from ear-to-ear and harsh glares were sent in the leader's direction.

"You plan on reforming Animal rights?"

"No, definitely not! Our Animal policy has proved highly successful, there are none such beings left in The City or in the main towns of Gillikin. Trade has increased in these parts and we have provided the poor with the chance of a wage. More and more would-be criminals are turning their backs on their illegal doings and are now rounding up Animals and others who oppose our regimes."

"But that is what she called for, is it not? At her inauguration, she stated she would fight us, on that basis."

"That is true, Chuffrey. I had hoped your wife would come in useful and tell us what she so obviously knows...but that is neither here, nor there now. I hadn't foreseen The Eminent Thropp to gain such a large number of support so quickly. At this moment in time, they have us surrounded, we are not prepared to fight, but I don't think we'll need to."

"What do you mean, Your Ozness?"

"The Eminent Thropp has given us an ultimatum. Either we give into her demands, or she will force us into a state of warfare."

"And what are her demands?"

"An election. Open to all the citizens of Oz."

XXX

The petite blonde had never driven a car in her life. She was surprised she had made it this far before the inevitable crash came. There was nothing left to do except run. She ran as fast as her legs would permit, the past month playing out in her mind...

XXX

The Emerald City Chronicle

ELECTION POLLS ARE PROMISING

WIZARD PROMISES WONDERS WHEN HE WINS!

The day of Oz's first general election draws nearer and nearer. Ever since The Palace announced it would take place, over four months ago, the streets of every province have been littered with campaign talk.

On the last day of this month, the first month of the new year, Oz will select its leader. Many expected an array of characters to vie for the post, but, as we know, it has turned into a two-horse race.

Our dearly beloved Wizard, the man who rescued our land from darkness and chaos, has promised to create more jobs and affordable housing. He is backed by several Dukes, Marquesses, Earls and Barons, who have pledged their gold in support.

"When The Wizard wins, Oz will only prosper!" Said Baron Chuffrey, a long-term funder of government and man of many charitable works.

"This whole election business is an absolute waste of money and time! It's an absolute joke, set up by ridiculous left-wing extremists to defame our poor Wizard. Who on earth is going to vote a Lion into The Palace?" The Duke of Phan said, when asked how he would be voting.

Many up-standing members of society are thinking along these same lines. Out of the 322 we interviewed in The City center, yesterday afternoon, 70% though the whole thing a lark, 23% didn't understand what was being debated, as there is no issue with our modern Oz, and only 7% said they found The Lion's arguments compelling.

The other party in this nonsensical pageant, Mr Brrr, The Lion, has published a manifesto that one may find at the comedy theatre. Mr Brrr says he'll see to it that Animals have the same rights as mankind along with a major social welfare reformation. Mr Brrr's only supporters seem to be societal outcasts, led by the disturbed, Eminent Thropp of Munchkinland.

Miss Thropp suffers from a curious affliction of the skin which seems to have addled her mind. That is another one of The Wizard's pledges, to institutionalize those who suffer from mental illness, and other such oddities, in order to give them proper treatment, as well as prevent any further cases.

Upon reading the last paragraph, The Baroness Chuffrey threw the newspaper down in disgust. She was unable to rid her mind of the horrendous words, just as she was unable to remove the ink from her fingers.

Ever since the snap election had been announced, every mainstream news source had been printing damning stories about the Thropp family and their allies. The Wizard was doing a splendid job, and when he won (for of course, he would win, how could he not when the public's mind was being filled with such rubbish?) Glinda knew, he would keep good on his last promise. Who knew what tortures lay in store for those who had dared to stand up to him.

Ever since the night before the opening of parliament, Glinda had been confined to her home. The Eminent Thropp had indeed visited The Wizard the following day, but she had not been alone. Fiyero, Avaric and a Quadling official had accompanied her, and together they had got their wish, Oz would vote for their leader.

She was sure her husband still suspected her as having some form of contact with Munchkinland and had therefor forbade her from venturing more than a few meters from their home. The only company she had, was Beecham and Mrs Hopkins. Life was no longer worth living. She had nothing. She had no one.

Glinda hoped her incarceration could last forever, after the election was over, the votes had been counted and The Wizard had won, she didn't think she could step out into a world that no longer held a shining emerald.

It was very much a waiting game. Every day felt like the executioners' axe was creeping closer to the back of her neck.

XXX

Verdant lips mouthed those words. 'I love you Glinda.'

Pink lips stayed shut.

'Why can't you say it back, have you truly lost your heart?'

The scene dissolved, rising from the ashes, arose a medieval, stone structure, surrounded by a dark lake. Waves crashed against rocks, the wails from within merging with the impact of the tide.

Along a dark, damp hall, heels clicked. The only light coming from a battered oil lamp in a pale white hand.

The cold, creeped and caressed.

An old brass key turned the lock on the very last door. The rotten wood moaned in the action of revelation.

'You've taken your own sweet time...'

The words came from a form huddled on a bed of straw. Weak and malnourished, it turned, the little light giving the briefest hint of what looked like skin, caked in the awful, green grime that lined the walls.

Another figure appeared, as if from nowhere. 'You can save her, if you like, but only if your heart permits it.' It was a man, so oddly out of place in this world of darkness. His clothes were brightly colored and his skin much to healthy to not have seen the light of day.

The figure on the straw, whimpered and uttered only three words.

Silence prevailed, no heart was beating.

The man laughed, 'In that case...'

A flash of white, hot light filled the room and the figure huddled on the straw, breathed no more.

Glinda's head snapped up from the pillow. Her satin nightdress clung to her body, slick with the cold sweat that followed only the most terrifying of nightmares. Her erratic breathing was constricting the oxygen trying to reach her organs, making her head swim and bile raise in her throat. She desperately tried avoiding putting her vision into context, for if she did, she knew, it could very well become a reality.

XXX

"What is your understanding of love, Mrs Hopkins?"

The Baroness was sitting at her dressing table, the housekeeper behind her, taming her blonde curls.

"Love, is the most complex of human emotions, My Lady", answered Mrs Hopkins.

"But how can one tell if they are in love, or that love is the particular emotion they are feeling?"

The housekeeper stilled her motions and her eyes met Glinda's violet pair in the mirror. "It is a term that is often bandied about, far too liberally. There're many different types of love, familial and romantic being the most prevalent, the latter being the hardest to define. In my view, only the two interested parties can truly define their love, it is a different experience for each and every couple. But if I were to encapsulate the term as a whole, the only word I could use would be, selfless. Love is selfless."

Emotion welled inside her. An old Lurlinist in another lifetime had told her the same thing. Putting someone's needs before your own, even when that act condemns you to a lifetime of pain, that is a selfless act. That is an act of love.

The only love Glinda had ever held in her life, was for the Son who had been taken so cruelly and far too early. That was a Mother's love, she had thought it completely different from the romantic kind, but perhaps, that wasn't the case.

Embarrassingly, she allowed the tears to fall. Her own ignorance and stupidity had clouded her perception.

She had thought by distancing herself from everything that was, Elphaba Thropp, then she would be able to keep her safe. Realization, that love was a much more powerful weapon and shield than any sword or armor, hit Glinda like a train. She had been handed the opportunity to save Elphaba and she had pushed it away. It was too late now, there would be no more chances.

XXX

The Emerald City was eerily quiet on the last day of January. The only sign of life, was the cluster of people filing into various polling stations. The clock on the high tower showed it was seven-forty-five-pm, only fifteen minuets 'til the last vote would be cast.

An insignificant peasant woman meandered her way down the street. Her face, hidden by the guise of a threadbare cloak, the hood drawn tight.

Reaching the ballot box inside a school in the nick of time, she took her paper and the quill and ink provided.

Grand Ozian Election

Please place a cross beside the name of your choosing.

Please note: You can only cast one vote per-person, all crosses must be clearly visible and legible, no other symbols or signs will be accepted. If you fail to follow these procedures, your vote will not count

Which party would you like to elect as the leader of Oz?

Our most gracious Wizard, current leader of Oz

Or

Mr Brrr, lion

The act of failing to capitalize the word 'lion' had been a deliberate move. It was a great insult to any Animal, to imply they were no more intelligent than common cattle without any sentience.

The peasant woman placed a neat cross next to the name, 'Mr Brr' and posted her paper through the lid of the solid green and gold box.

In the short time she had been inside, the streets had been enveloped into the night. The low mist that was creeping around her ankles gave off an ominous feeling. Her heckles rose and she moved more quickly, the thought of being watched propelling her forward.

Coming upon a familiar building she took the unfamiliar entrance. Round the back and in through the servants' door she went.

A middle-aged man and woman sat at the long, wooden table, the cards in front of them lit only by a single candelabra. They stood at her entrance, the woman quickly moving to help her in removing her cloak.

"Did you get there and back alright? I do wish you'd allowed us to send William with you." The man moved to inspect her, as blonde curls tumbled free.

"I'm fine Beecham, I got there just in time."

"He's been worrying since the moment you left, My Lady, I'm almost driven up the wall," jested Mrs Hopkins as she led Glinda to a seat at the end of the table, closest to the fire.

A bowl of warm soup and a mug of tea was place in front of her and she thanked her staff kindly. Being so lonely and confined to their company for so long had opened her eyes, here was two people who cared for her and would always remain loyal. Not just staff any longer, Glinda felt like she could now call them friends.

It had been the housekeepers' idea, to dress her mistress in one of the parlor maids' clothes and sneak her out this evening. Glinda wondered whether the woman was more perceptive than she let on.

The butler had been much less enthused, hence his worry, but none-the-less, he had gone along with their escape from Alcatraz.

After her bowl was clean and the chill of the night air was driven from her skin by the heat of the fire, Glinda proceeded to play a game of cards with her companions. They must've lost all track of time, for the candle wicks had nearly burnt out before they were interrupted.

A loud crash was heard above stairs and the three of them raced to discover its origins.

In the first floor sitting room, stood a raging bull that happened to be her husband, china from the cabinet smashed at his feet.

When he caught sight of Glinda, he charged, horns tipped, ready to strike. Beecham stepped swiftly in front of her, the full weight of Chuffrey slamming his body to the wall.

"STOP!" Screamed the Baroness, "what is the meaning of this?"

Her husband rounded to face her again, leaving the butler to slump against the wall, clutching his ribs, the wind knocked out him. Mrs Hopkins didn't know where to put herself, between husband and wife or aid Beecham.

"She's won!" Growled the blonde man, "your vile, little lizard, has won."

Conflicting emotions whirled inside of her, fear and elation, they fought to be expressed. The good triumphed over the dark, a cheshire-cat-like grin spread across Glinda's face. The jubilant moment did not last long, Chuffrey's sadistic laugh penetrated her bubble.

"You don't think we shall ever announce this do you? I really cannot believe how unbelievably dim and idiotic you are, Glinda. In official terms, The Wizard came out on top, pipping the Lion to the post so to speak." He prowled toward her, lowering his voice to a whisper that cut her like the cool wind of night. "The only thing that stands in our way, however, is the monster from Munchkinland. Or should I say, the only thing that 'stood' in our way? It matters not now, that problem is being taken care of as we speak."

The grin of the devil, marred his once handsome face. The memory of a dream appeared in the forefront of Glinda's mind. Everything she had suppressed over the years, every cruel word, every brutal act, raced to join it. Anger like she had never felt was set free!

"What have you done?"

Her voice sounded foreign to her own ears. It was as though she was possessed, not by a spirit or other being, no, Glinda was possessed by her true self, the one only her Elphie had seen.

"If you have hurt her, I swear to Lurline, Chuffrey, I'll-"

"You'll what?" He laughed, "you'll kiss it better? I don't think that's quite how the kiss of life works, my dear, but of course, be my guest, you may try."

Her mouth hung open in understanding.

"Did you really think I didn't know where you ran off to every Friday? Claiming to be at parties or such things, when really, you were lying with another woman. You, my loving wife, are nothing more than a common whore. You're ten-a-penny on the street!"

Clenching her fists, Glinda made up her mind. She had promised herself long ago, if Elphaba thought her brave, then she would live up to that. Until now, she had done nothing of the sort, but tonight, Lady Glinda planned to right many wrongs.

"If you have harmed her in any way, I will ruin you, that is a promise! You can laugh and jitter all you like, but you have taken everything from me, and if you've touched her, then I've nothing to live for. There is no greater foe, than one who stands to lose nothing!"

Squaring right up to his face she made sure he heard every syllable of her next words. "Throw me on the streets, tarnish my name, I don't care. I will be your wife no longer!"

And with that, the Baroness left the room and exited the house. No more to return.

XXX

She had been racing along the west end streets for no longer than five minuets, her car a mangled heap left behind. Every step felt like another year to Glinda. She prayed to the Unnamed God, she prayed to Lurline, she prayed to anyone who would listen, she prayed that she was not too late. All she wanted to do, was tell Elphaba the truth, a truth she had known for a long time but never admitted.

That familiar door, the one that once gave her chills of dread, was now in sight.

No longer caring to knock, Glinda swung the door open and raced down that dark hallway, to the room at the end. That was where it had all started. That was where she hoped it would not end.

She barged in, and what happened next happened so fast, it would take her weeks to fully comprehend.

Against the bookshelf, the one that housed their book, was Elphaba. A greasy bulk of a man, holding her in place with a dagger at her throat.

"Elphie", Glinda breathed in horror, "please, I love you..."

Dark eyes met her own and both sets filled with tears.

The man glanced around at the intrusion and the next thing Glinda knew, a small, strong form had barreled her out of the way.

The neck of a wine bottle was swung downward, it crashed upon the man's head with considerable force. He immediately fell backward, blood running a river from his temple.

"No one hurts Nanny's duckies!" The old woman heaved triumphantly.

"Nanny! What have you done? I think you've killed him," Elphaba gasped, looking upon her would be assailant in horror.

"Good! I haven't spent twenty-nine years raising you, for your life to be snuffed out by a common hood rat."

Nanny's humorous words, belied the situation. Elphaba had almost been killed! Glinda had almost caused it!

"Elphie..." The petite blonde cried, to frightened and unsure to move.

"Hush, my sweet," her lover whispered, closing the distance between them. "It's all over now." Those comforting arms wrapped around her, both women clinging onto life itself.

Glinda lifted her head, "oh Elphie, I'm so sorry. I was so blind and foolish, I should never have let you go through this alone. If you'll let me, I'd like to try and make amends, I want to come with you, I want to run away. I love you."

"No," Elphaba murmured, holding her lover close still. "We will not run. We will do things properly, together. I don't want to hide you away Glinda, I want, no, I need, you by my side, we can face the world together."

"No more running?" Asked the blonde.

"No more running." A slim finger caught the one tear that had escaped from the corner of a blue eye. "I love you, my sweet, and I will do anything and everything I can, to prove it to you."

"You don't need to prove anything to me, Elphie. I already know."

Pink and green met in unison. Their kiss was slow and sweet and full of love.

Nanny was long forgotten, which did not suit the formidable character, who had just saved both of their lives.

The old woman cleared her throat to regain attention. When two sets of eyes gave her the time of day, she laughed, "Finally! Nanny though she might need to spell it out, to both of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it...
> 
> I cannot believe this is the end, I actually feel rather lost.
> 
> I'm both sad and happy at the moment, but I'm so proud that Nanny got her big moment!
> 
> There will be an epilogue to this fic, so don't worry, I'm not just leaving it here, and that will be up tomorrow at around 8pm UK time.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support I've gotten from all of you, it has meant so much and spurred me to continue writing. You are all amazing and I'm so glad you chose to come on this journey with me!
> 
> You can follow me on instagram ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> And on tumblr ohlookitstomorrowff
> 
> Catch:)


	14. Epilogue

Three years later

The quaint town of Shiz was constantly buzzing with the constant stream of students, making their way to and from the university.

The last classes of the day had just finished, it was a Friday afternoon and everyone was anxious to cease their studying and enjoy their weekend. The professor of architectural design was no exception.

"Have a good one, Professor Upland," one of the young men called as he left the classroom.

"You too. I'll see you all on Monday", replied the petite blonde, finally seeing off the last of her students.

Usually, Glinda would hang around for an hour or so, catching up on some marking or socialising with her fellow teachers, on a Friday, however, she was always eager to get home as soon as possible.

Imparting her passion for architecture and the history and significance of certain buildings, was a dream come true for her, but it was by no means easy. The pressure of being a leader and a valued wealth of knowledge, was an unknown role for the previous, aristocratic socialite. She often found herself unsure and critically low on confidence. There was always one person who could cam her nerves, however, and Glinda lived for their quiet weekends together.

Walking along the suicide canal, Glinda marvelled at her new life, so far removed from the one she knew before. No longer was she shackled by societal chains or her husband's ring, she was a free woman now. For the past three years, everyone in Oz was free.

The Wizard had tried to denounce Mr Brr's electoral victory, but thanks to his unsuccessful assassination attempt on the then, Munchkinland Eminent, she had been able to 'persuade' him to leave Oz. If he had refused, the truth would have been set free, but being an intelligent (albeit, selfish) man, he flew away, in a big red balloon.

Mr Brr, the Lion, had taken office and had transformed Oz into a true democracy. All citizens had equal rights and privileges, regardless of class or heritage. Animals were no longer persecuted or classed as 2nd. Every Ozian province had been given the chance to elect their own divisional head, who would work together with Mr Brr in The Emerald City ad ensure that each and every persons' voice was to be heard. There had of course, been a few teething problems in the beginning, as there is with any new venture, but after a year or so, the land was flourishing.

Fiyero had been elected as the head of The Vinkus, Glinda still failed to take to him, but she had to admit, he wasn't as shallow and self-absorbed as she once thought. Much like herself, the former Soldier had grown as a person and was now a committed advocate for less wealthy families. He opened up apprenticeships in mining and steelworks for young men, he provided several scholarships a year, out of his own pocket, for children to have the chance to go to university.

Avaric had renounced his title and ran for the office of Mayor, in Gillikin. His good looks, charm and savvy, business-mindedness, insured his victory. Still unmarried, his new duties prevented him from returning to his rakish ways, although Glinda was sure he continued to engage in a few dalliances, but nothing too prolific. Avaric helped champion the reformation of the social class system, opening the eyes of a number of Gillikineese aristocrats to the out-datedness of titles and high society life. Many had followed in his suit, but there were also those who chose to live in the past and thanks to the new Ozian government, they were free to do so, if they so wished.

Elphaba had declined the chance to run for Eminency in Munchkinland, she stepped down, able now to live a much quieter and less stressful existence. Her Sister, Nessarose, had jumped at the chance, and the Thropp family continued as the longest unbroken line of Ozian rulers. Nessa's policies did not always prove popular, she attempted to shut down all public houses in Munchkinland, but under the watchful eye of Nanny, she had grown to realise if she wanted to keep her position, she would need to do as her public wanted.

Nanny hadn't changed a bit. The old woman continued to be a strong, courageous hell raiser, and Glinda loved her for it.

Shell and Pikney were now a couple and constantly evading their friends and families' questions of marriage. The two were tearaways and often upped and left sticks and traversed in the wild. Nessarose was nearing the end of her tether with their antics...

The only remnants of her previous life as Baroness Chuffrey were Mr Beecham and Mrs Hopkins. The ever-faithful Beecham had followed her to Shiz, where he spent his retirement in a cottage, not far from her own, in total relaxation. Mrs Hopkins, out of a job after Chuffrey's imprisonment at the hands of Glinda (she had finally faced her fears and opened up about the systematic years of abuse and under the new laws, her now ex-husband had paid the penalty) had asked Glinda if she might employ her in her new home. Glinda was dubious, she didn't want to retain her previous haughty lifestyle, but neither did she know the first thing about keeping a house. She agreed to provide Mrs Hopkins with accommodation and a wage in exchange for her domestic wisdom. It was paying off, Glinda thought she was becoming a rather good cook and her little cottage was absolutely spotless.

Just as Glinda was about to step inside the bookstore, her usual destination on a Friday evening, Phoebe, the owner of the café next door, stepped out into her path.

"What are you doing here, Glinda?" The young redhead asked.

"I come her at the same time every week," laughed Glinda.

"I know that, but she finished early today, she asked me to lock up for her."

"What? She never said anything to me, did she tell you where she was going?" The blonde was extremely confused, they always walked together after work on a Friday.

"Nope", Phoebe replied, "she did look to be in a bit of a rush though, maybe she had a meeting?"

"Maybe... Anyway, I'll see you later Phoebe."

"Bye, Glinda." Phoebe shouted down the street as Glinda walked away in a downcast manner.

The two of them never kept anything from one another, paranoia started to creep through her mind. It kept her company all the way up the road.

The little cottage she called home was located on the outskirts of the little town, where the cobbled streets met the expanse of luscious, green grass. Her garden was a wild mixture of overgrown plants and handmade shelters for any local wildlife (and there was certainly a lot of that around, Glinda believed the garden had turned into a mini paradise for them) all of that was not her doing, however.

It was very rustic looking on the outside, and she'd grown rather fond of that, but in contrast, inside was her domain. She had decorated every room in soft pastel colours and filled them to the brim with various sentimental nick-knacks she had acquired over the years, which she had received a few complaints about as some people tended to be very clumsy. The spare bedroom was turned into a library and on one shelf, a certain romantic novel held pride of place.

It was the library she went to first, for if anyone were home, she was sure to find them her.

The bay window she so loved sitting and reading beside had the heavy, duck-egg blue curtains drawn over it, if it hadn't been for the number of candles littering the room she would have been cast into total darkness. In the centre of the room sat something that definitely hadn't been there this morning.

It was a beautiful grand piano, one she knew had previously occupied the library at Colwen Grounds. At its bench sat a woman in a dark silk dress, min-numbingly beautiful, raven hair cascading down her back. When she sensed Glinda's presence, the woman turned.

Skin the colour of emeralds, Glinda's favourite sight.

"Good evening, my sweet", said Elphaba, as she got up and came toward her.

"I went to the shop but you weren't there, I panicked a little, thinking maybe you'd run off and left me."

Her Elphie laughed at this, "leave you? Never, you're stuck with me for a while yet." They shared a familiar, loving kiss and warm embrace before Glinda turned her attention back to the piano.

"Elphie is that...?"

"Yes, I've had someone working on it at Colwen Grounds, I think the amount of time he's spent there has scarred him for life, apparently Nessa thought he was slacking as it took so long, so she decided to 'motivate' him. She wouldn't listen when he said, because of its age and extreme rarity, it needed considerable skill and patience to restore."

"But why is it here?" Glinda questioned.

"I've brought here for you, my sweet. I know how much you love to play and ever since the first time I heard you, I've wanted to hear you again. As delightful as that night in the library was, if you'll remember, the silly thing was out of tune."

"Oh, Elphie, you've done all of this for me?"

"Of course, I love you more than anything, Glinda and I wanted to give you something special."

The petite blonde hugged her lover tightly, full of only the happiest of emotions. Loving someone so dearly and having that returned, was the greatest wonder of the world.

She and Elphaba sat together at the piano and Glinda tested out a few notes, it was tuned to perfection. She started to play, a familiar song she started to sing...

The song a robin sings,  
Through years of endless springs,  
The murmur of a brook at evening tides.  
That ripples through a nook where two lovers hide.

That great symphonic theme,  
That's Stella by starlight,  
And not a dream,  
My heart and I agree,  
She's everything on this earth to me.

The song ended with Elphaba kissing a path up the blonde's neck, to her ear. "You're everything on this earth to me, my sweet." Shap teeth then nibbled an earlobe, a caress that often drove Glinda wild with desire.

"My heart and I agree, Elphie." Their lips met passionately. They had not been parted a day in three years, they had kissed countless times, made love even more, but even after all this time, Glinda still longed for Elphaba's touch. Things got more heated and Elphaba ended up lifting the blonde and carrying her to sit on the lid of the piano.

There, Glinda's lover dropped to her knees. Slim fingers skimming up her legs until they were under the skirt of a lavender dress. Lace underwear was removed, already showing signs of Glinda's arousal.

Verdant lips made their way from soft pale thighs to the even softer skin between them.

Elphaba had pleasured her this way many times before but each time, Glinda moaned and trembled when her lovers tongue circled her bundle of nerves. The green woman had jokingly said that this was her favourite pastime, that Glinda's wetness was her ambrosia, even if it had been said in jest, her lover definitely enjoyed it. She moaned along with Glinda and refused to leave her position until she'd licked her dry.

Two fingers soon found their way inside her, manipulating that same spot they knew, oh so well. The sensation never failed to make her scream Elphaba's name. She was glad they had no direct neighbours, as Elphaba had her screaming loudly most nights, sometimes twice, or more.

As she neared her peak, Glinda's fingers tangled in silken tresses, holding he lover close. Elphaba knew her body so well, for sensing her lover was closing in on climax, her mouth and fingers picked up their pace.

The blonde cried out in ecstasy as she felt the waves of her orgasm, her hips bucking uncontrollably. Elphie, carried her through it, as always, and even though Glinda was spent, she enjoyed stroking her lover's hair as she watched her collect every last drop of wetness. It was a sight so erotic it made even her, blush.

When there was nothing left, Elphaba withdrew, her face full of content and satisfaction. Glinda pulled her to her feet and kissed her languidly, always enjoying the taste of herself on her lover's tongue.

"Glinda, I love you so much."

"And I love you too, Elphaba."

"Marry me then?"

"What?" Glinda eyed her lover in shock.

"Marry me", Elphie repeated.

"But Elphie, we are two women, whilst it is acceptable for us to love one another and live together, I'm afraid we can't marry."

"But if we could, would you agree to being my wife?"

"Of course, I would, my love, but we can't."

"You forget who I am Glinda, I love a cause to fight for, and I think this may be my next mission."

The two stared at one another before breaking out in peals of laughter and retreating to their bed to finish what they'd started.

XXX

Years later, a petite blonde would walk down the aisle again, this time, someone she truly loved waiting for her at the end.

XXX

Fin

XXX


End file.
